


RWBYS: Volume 2

by StorysOmin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate story and lore, Blood, Brotherhood, Childhood Trauma, Drama, F/M, Fight Scenes, Friendship, Mystery, Newer RWBY characters added later on, Original Characters - Freeform, PTSD, Romance, Sexual Relationships, Sisterhood, Spiritual character connections, Tragedy, action adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorysOmin/pseuds/StorysOmin
Summary: One of the reasons Why im writing the fanfic is to keep a promise that I made to my best friend back on google plus... She vanished on me before it got shut down... I swore that I would finish RWBYS and publish it... But the best I can do is this fanfic cause I don’t have the resources to make a comic book... Also I just don’t want to die like Monty. Dying in a accident before he could finish his.... Going out like that terrifies me.... Denise Avliderez... If your out there... Just know that I miss you so much bud... You leaving so suddenly... You couldn’t have imagine how terrified I was that day you left... This is all for you pal.
Relationships: Blake Bellodona/Fafnir Norse, Cinder Fall/Sapphire Yeager, Emerald Sustrai/Sapphire Yaeger, Eve Taurus/Fafnir Norse, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neapolitan/Yin Chu Lann, Ruby Rose/Sapphire Yeager, Scars Amber/Ursula Night, Winter Schnee/Yin Chu Lann, Yang Xiao Long/Yin Chu Lann, Yin Chu Lann/Mercury (Mercy) Black
Comments: 7
Collections: RWBY





	1. Chapter 1

*The dragon, a creature that represents death, destruction, greed and rage. To the Faunus it represents freedom, independence, and passion. In ancient Faunus text it was Prophesied that a dragon Faunus would be born to free the Faunus from The Humans never ending oppression by wiping out the Humans ounce and for all and lead his Faunus brothers, sister and elders to unprecedented prosperity along side his closet friend and ally the blue light of hope and justice. He will endure great suffering and tragedy but such things will only serve to harden and sharpen his mind. He will be born with invincible dragonic skin that is completely imprivus to ANY attacks and magic and born with long but majestic horns that glow and shine red. He will be born with fierce but compassionate eyes that burn as bright as the sun. He will disappear for 4 years to battle against unspeakable and horrific nightmarish monsters that even the gods fear. That Dragon was Fafnir, Prodigy of Vulsinaga Academy.*

Fafnir: Hard to believe that it’s only been 4 years *Im sitting in the passenger seat of a highly Jetcopter* 4 years of never ending tragedies back on Fragment and we’re back here on Remnant, I thought I never get see blue sky’s, lushed forest or Villages with actual life in them. It’s all so beautiful... *I look down at all the life I see as the jetcopter flys forward*

Faunus General: *Sitting next to the commander* Indeed it is sir. But when we have time we should find a way to get back to Fragment. Are comrades will need us back on the front lines of the war.

Fafnir: All In do time general. My Utopian number teleported our armies here for a reason and that reason must be that a Gore attack is imminent. The Source Barrier is weakening because of the deaths of the 3 Heirs that fallen back in the War on Fragment, if a single powerful Gore notices the cracks in the Barrier then Remnant will be lost. We most stay vigilant, I ordered our science and technician teams back in our new home base to mass produce body shields so we can be ready to respond to the threat and save as many lives as we can. *Goes in the back we’re theres a small room to change out my futuristic white and red armour and into my civilian cloths, I come out wearing a zipped up red leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I wearing armour pads attached to my shoulders and I’m wearing gray jeans and as for my shoes I’m wearing white armour long boots with glowing red slits. I came back out and sat on the passenger seat* 

Faunus General: Sir don't you think you will stand out like a sore thumb with your horns, wings and scales? Especially to our Faunus brothers and sisters?

Fafnir: Im not hiding them general, even if it serves as a tactical advantage I will show my horns, wings and scales for all to see because I’m proud of being a Faunus. And it’s what I’m counting on to. 

Faunus pilot: Were here sir. 

Fafnir: Good, *I tap the jetcopter door and it slides open, I speak to all of the 20 pilots through my com device on my ear* All Pilots Scan the city to count how many civilians are in it. We need to know how many body shields we need to make.

Faunus pilot: Maintaining visual and presence concealment field. Safe travels down there Sir.

Fafnir: *Falls off the jetcopter and I dive down vertically to the city. I unfolded my dragon wings on my back and landed softly in a back alley. I walked out of the back alley, and I’m now walking in the side walk. As what I expected humans are looking back at me as I walked past them looking at my wings and horns. Well I can’t exactly blame them, Faunus come in all different shapes and sizes and animal parts but they’re mostly just animal ears, animal horns, tails and sometimes unique skin tones. I always standed out more because of my huge wings, horns and scales even when I was little.*

Human Citizen: You think he’s-?

Human Citizen 2: No it can’t be he’s been dead for 4 years just like the rest of the prodigies.

Human Citizen 3: You think he’s some sort of Huntsmen? He most be with all that armour.

Human Citizen 4: What are those glowing red openings on the side of his arms? They look painful...

Fafnir: *After awhile of walking I walked passed a Faunus with antlers, he looked back and I feel him staring at me*

Faunus: Hey you.

Fafnir: *I stopped walking and turn to him* Yeah?

Faunus: *I signal to him to come with me to a back alley*

Fafnir: (Seems like I got a bite) *I walk to the back alley with him* What’s this about huh?

Faunus: You Like some one who’s good in a fight, you wanna make a difference for all our fellow Faunus? 

Fafnir: You a White Fang recruiter?

Faunus: Maybe I am maybe I’m not. Here *Gives him a White Fang recruitment card with the address for one of there many hideouts, I then walk off to the shadows, I bring out a phone out and called a number. I hear a young woman answer it*

???: What is it? You found new recruits?

Faunus: Not exactly T 2. But what I did fine well you might not believe this but some one that looks EXACTLY like the dragon of rebellion. He COMPLETELY looks like him.

T 2: .... I see did you give him a recruitment card?

Faunus: Yeah He will be coming to you if he actually wants to.

T 2: I’m looking forward to it...... *Hangs up*

Fafnir: *Heard the whole thing from afar with just my ears, I was born with hearing that would put a pigeon to shame* (She doesn’t sound to happy. Let’s see how much the White Fang has changed since I was gone.) *The White Fang, 6 years ago they never even had a name if not for me, hell im part of the reason it was even called the White Fang. When I was a little boy I was fending for myself in a continent were Human oppression over Faunus was at its most worst. Humans killing Faunus at random, All sorts of Faunus slavery, unholy torturement, I even found out that the WORST of the Humans even eat baked Faunus sometimes when they’re alive! And the Humans think the Grimm are still the Monsters In this world!? I couldn’t stand it any longer so I rebelled against the Tyrannic Humans, I had completely unnatural talent for the martial arts and monstrous strength even a powerful Semblance that I couldn’t comprehend at such a Young age. Over my many victories over the Tyrannical Humans a already formed rebel army noticed my accomplishments and recruited me, and out of my Honor they name them selves the White Fang together we completely over threw the Humans freeing all Faunus in the continent! I was named The Dragon of Rebellion and became a beloved legend to my people equal to that of the brotherly Saints. After the great victory over the humans my adopted father and sister found me, I was separated from them when Humans raiders attacked our village way before I arrived to this ounce corrupted continent by accident. I was reunited with my family! Much later my father enrolled me to Vulsinaga Academy and I became its respected Prodigy, and I met my friends and rivals Sapphire Yeager and Miles Amber. Sigh things were WAY more simpler back then. What I meant by that? It’s a story for another time, I made it the address of the card, I see dozens of White Fang soldiers surrounding me. 4 years and the gear hasn’t changed that much, same old out of date white padded armour with red lines, same old black hoods with White Fang masks and same old worn out guns and other weapons.* (But I’m surprised that they point there weapons at a fellow Faunus. No maybe I shouldn’t be that surprised after all I’ve probably been announced dead same as the other prodigies. No doubt that they all mourned for me greatly.*

???: The legendary Fafnir Norse has been dead for years, and now someone who looks COMPLETELY like him is just roaming around the city? 

Fafnir: *I look at a Young woman who’s walking through the White Fang recruits who are stepping aside as she makes her way towards me, she has long dark red hair with black highlights. Shes wearing a light red suit shirt with a black tie, on top of her suit shirt she’s wearing a black suit and black suit pants. She holding her red long katana that’s on her waist. She’s wearing a White Fang mask that’s only covering her eyes* 

???: Why wouldn’t we be suspicious? WHO are you Faunus? *Unsheathes my katana and I point it at him* 

Fafnir: *Is it me or does she look... Familiar?* Im Fafnir Norse, but you don’t believe do you? 

???: Of course not, ounce a Huntsmen used his semblance to disguise himself as our hero. He appeared before us as and he nearly fooled my Brothers and sisters here but he could NOT FOOL ME. I Know everything about Fafnir, because he saved me from the Faunus slave trade when I was a little girl and personally watched over me and took care of me. Over the years we spent together we became close which lead to me idolizing him. I know his exact fighting style, I know how he moves, and how he thinks. I fought the imposter and he surrendered as I was about to kill him. He said it was “Just a joke”, “I was just fooling around”, “Please don’t kill me!”. He was a student of some sort of Academy, some sort of hot shot that’s been harassing my Faunus brothers and sisters who lost EVERYTHING! He had red spiked hair was wearing some sort gray jacket with black pants, I didn’t brother learning anything else from him as we tortured him for insulting our Hero. If your truly are Fafnir Norse my hero, then prove it by fighting me. 

Fafnir: A test of strength, soul, and quality. Find then. *We walked to the Black sandy shores of a wide white lake. We’re standing near each other but at the same time we’re not facing each other* You do look familiar though, maybe this fight might help me remember who you are again.

???: *My hair glows red as I charge up my semblance, The logo on the back of my suit begins to glow white* Or it could be... *My katana begins fiercely glow red* Your death. *I quickly unsheathe my katana twist my body around and strike him*

Fafnir: *With my back against her I block her attack with my arm, our surroundings turn pure red*

???: ! (This can’t be!) *His scales rise up and vibrate as he somehow absorbs the destructive energy of my Semblance that Can turn heavily fortified bunkers into ash. His scales pulse and vibrate with red energy and then red energy arm blades come out of the openings on the side of both his arms. Our surroundings return back to normal*

Fafnir: Over Relying on your Semblance and using it at the start of the fight huh? *My energy arm blade and her red katana create sparks as they grind against each other, I turn towards her* Your Semblance is very deadly but If you idolize me so much that you should already now that my scales make me invincible towards everything including Semblances like this. It’s especially useful on absorbing energy. *I slam my arm blade on her katana breaking her guard and she hits the ground hard to cause her body to bounce of it so I sliced upward but she guards with her katana she was still sent flying to the other side of the shore*

???: ! *I slide backwards against the sand as I land on my feet, with my katana sheath I fire grenades at him, but he cuts right through them his red energy arm blade and they explode behind him, I ran towards him and attack him with my katana, he blocked and deflected it. I sliced my katana downwards but he parried by slicing his energy arm blade upwards. I attack the left side of his body, but he parried it with the same arm blade, I twirled my katana in my hand and attack the other side of his body but he parried it again. He kicked me upwards making me go airborne he jumped up towards me and I and I dodged his attack, but with his wings he dived back then towards me and because I was to slow to react on time he sliced through me, then flew back to me Almost Instantly and sliced through me again, he sliced through me in twelve different derivations while I was airborne then continued his assault on me by attack me with a series of 16 blows then flew back above me and tried to slice through but I blocked it on time with my katana he landed above me and kicked me in my back sending me flying to black rocks* Agh! *I was on my knees as I was trying to get up* (He fights... exactly like Fafnir he even has his scales that made him invincible, all though the energy arm blades are completely new Fafnir had tonfa gunblades instead!) *I stood back up panting, I coated my katana with explosive dust and sheathed it, I then quickly unsheathe it and sliced the air and slowly sheathe my blade, as I completely sheathed it he was engulfed by dozens of sonic slices and I pulled the grenade trigger the energy slices explode one at a time. I collapsed on my knees, that was the best I got*

Fafnir: *In the smoke I send a massive energy slice her way*

???: ! *I rolled out of the way dodging I looked back and the energy slice parted water of the white lake completely! I look back towards him he not even injured from my attack what so ever. I scowled angrily at him. I limp towards him and attack his shoulder but my weak attack just bounces off him* Your not him...

Fafnir: .....

???: Your not him... *I feebly attack his shoulder again but it does nothing* Your not Fafnir. *I do it again* You can’t be him. *I do it again* We lost him... *Tears began to roll down my eyes as I was wearing my mask* I lost him... *I do it again* I mourned for him... *I do it again* I fight for his Cause... *I do it again and again*

Fafnir: *I catch her katana in my hand* Eve... Its REALLY me....

Eve Taurus: Fafnir... *I dropped my katana*

Fafnir: *I gently remove the mask of her face, and I see her teary black irises* And here I thought you grew out of being such a cry baby... But it’s more then ok to cry right now... 

Eve Taurus: Fafnir... *I hugged him and I cried out* Aaaaaahhhh!

Fafnir: *I hugged her back with a small smile on my face* Let it all out Eve. Let it all out. *I gently pat her back with my other hand* It’s alright. It’s alright. *To think that I would reunite with Eve like this. I first met her when I freeing Faunus slaves from Slave traders way back when. I found her in a cage with 2 dead Faunus embracing her, Her eyes were filled with horror and despair I reached my hand out to her, telling her “That everything will be alright now, I won’t let anyone hurt you again”. As I look in her eyes they sparked with life and hope, but faintly she reached out to me my hand and I grabbed it and I took her to one of the White Fangs many safe havens. After a couple weeks she finally answered my question on who were those 2 Faunus that we’re holding her and she said they were her Mother and Father. Turns out they were beaten to death with spiked bats after asking for more food to feed her. The humans beaten her parents to death right in front of her for something as So pity as that? Horrible, after she answered me I swore I would never leave her side. And I broke that promise by going to Fragment with my Father.* I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long Eve. But I won’t be doing it ever again....

*Meanwhile In a warehouse*

Kivaara: Scars?

Scars: No need to tell me Kivaara... Fafnir is here on Remnant. We got our third Utopian to prepare for when the 4 Gores get through the Barrier. But if he finds out that Yins alive and on Remnant... *Sighs* Things could get VERY bloody real quick... Let’s make sure that DOES NOT happen. *A White Fangs soldiers walks to me*

White Fang: Sir we’re ready for the mech demonstration.

Scars: Then let’s begin... *I disappear into the stage lights*


	2. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 2: Team RWBY and co vs Scars

*Team RWBY is playing Ruby’s favorite Grimm theme board game in the schools library*

Ruby: And- *Wins the match again* That’s another win for me.

Weiss: *Sitting next to Ruby* Agh this isn’t even fair none of us even know how to even play! *Reads the board game instruction manual again* Pack attacks!? Pack buffs!? What’s up with this game!?

Blake: *Sitting next to Weiss but im not playing instead I’m looking up stuff on my Scroll*

Yang: *Sitting next to Blake* I know right? 

Ruby: *Frowns and sighs*

Yang: What’s up sis? Thinking about Sapphire again?

Ruby: Yeah, I believe he’s gonna live 100% but I still miss him. I hate that I can’t be there for him right now when he needs me the most. I thought playing Grimm Pack Wars with you three might cheer me up, but it just reminds me that He’s not here with me...

Yang: Ruby... Who knows maybe when he makes a full recovery he might come back to Remnant just like Yin did?

Ruby: Yeah, Yeah Your Right! After all I’m here of course he will come back! Even if takes a year or so I’ll wait for him! 

Yang: Now that’s the spirit Sis! Think positive or else everyone’s gonna think your a emo with all that black!

Ruby: IM NOT A EMO! How many times are people gonna mistake me for a emo!? I’m cheerful and upbeat I just like the colors cause it goes well with my hair! 

Yang: Then I guess Blake’s here the emo of the group!

Blake: *My hair bow bends slightly when I heard her say that* I refuse to deny or admit anything. *I stand up from chair* I’m gonna go to the city now. Be back probably about in the after noon?

Ruby: Can We come with you?

Blake: No. I just need some... Me Time.

Weiss: *Puts the game instruction manual away* What’s got you so riled up Blake?

Yang: Yeah something the matter? I was just joking when I called you an emo. Alright?

Blake: No it’s not that...

Ruby: You Can talk to us we’re a Team after all. 

Blake: *Sighs* I’m going after the White Fang.

Weiss: What!? Why are you going after Terrorist!?

Blake: Because I was apart of them. *Removes my hair bow and show them my cat ears on my head* That’s right I’m a Faunus.

Ruby: So Thats Why those things shake from time to time. And it all so explains why you love that card board box in our room so much.

Yang: And why she plays with a ball of string ounce and awhile. *She tells us about her past when she was apart of the White Fang, and what made her leave them*

Ruby: You don’t have to do this alone Blake. We can come with you and teach those guys a lesson, an EXTREMELY painful lesson! Is what I would have said if I wasn’t as mature as I am now because of Sapphire. Hopefully just a somewhat of a Painful lesson.

Blake: No I don’t want you all getting hurt for my sake.

Yang: You won’t exactly be better off on your own though.

Blake: I will be better off because I know the White Fang! I know how they think and I know how they will act! Fafnir stood with the White Fang Cause back then they represented Faunus Freedom and independence! But they became something worse after he disappeared... A terrorist cell! I’m the only one who can do this! Don’t follow me... *Walks away from them*

*Few hours Later* 

Ruby: So everyone ready!? *I look back at Yang, Weiss and Juans team who I asked to come with us to help Blake* You sure about coming with us Juan?

Juan: Hey I rather fight Terrorist then those nightmare fuel monsters that nearly killed people that I barely met and my new friends any day of the week! Sure I’m still training with Pyrrha but atleast I’ll be able to do something

Ruby: Well I couldn’t agree with you more, about fighting those things again not about that your weak. By the way Pyrrha he’s doing really great!

Pyrrha: *Smiles* Thank you Ruby.

Ruby: *I look at a guy with blue hair and black eye brows, he’s wearing googles on his head and he’s standing next to Weiss* Uh who’s he?

Weiss: This is Neptune he told me he’s gonna help us.

Neptune: A pleasure to meet you. My good bud Sun said he’s going after your friend so he’s gonna help to!

Ruby: Well Thanks we really appreciate it! Me, Weiss and Yang are gonna find Yin.

Pyrrha: The Saint!? You know we’re he is!?

Ruby: Well Yang knows we’re he is. She found him by complete and total accident. We’re gonna ask him if he knows which hideout Blake might go to. After all he had been on Remnant for three months so he might know a thing or to about the White Fang. Everyone else just spread out in the city, if you find her just call. Good luck! *Me Weiss and Yang Get on a helicopter*

Weiss: You just want to see and talk to him. Don’t you Yang?

Yang: *Grins nervously* Hahahaha... Guilty is charged! 

Weiss: I can’t believe that Yin would beat a woman to near death. My sister said He's completely against such a thing and he extremely loathes Men that abuse woman in anyway. Why are you so attached to someone who nearly killed you? Don’t you want revenge?

Yang: I don’t want payback what so ever. And the way he just whaled on me I could tell that he wasn’t just going Berserk. That he felt sad, he felt like he was in pain. Maybe I reminded him of something pretty missed up that happened to him when he disappeared. And you know what? I felt like that I deserved it for some reason.... Agh! *Gets another headache again, but this time I hear someone’s voice in my head, a woman.*

???: Im sorry Yin, you were right I should had gone to Sapphire when I had the chance. But I couldn’t no I could never leave you, not like this... Yin... You can beat him... You can do it... I love you... Yin

Yang: *The voice in my head stops after I eat the pills and drink water* .... She sounded like... Me?

Ruby: You ok sis?

Yang: Yeah... The headaches gone now.

Weiss: Everytime you think of him, you get these headaches. Maybe you should give up on him for the sake of your health.

Yang: (GIVE UP ON YIN!?) *My eyes turn red* NO! *I stomp on the floor, making the helicopter lose balance as it flys us to the city* 

Pilot: Hey easy back there!

Yang: *My eyes return to normal* I... Im sorry about that. I’ll be find alright? Maybe the headaches we’ll go away with time. 

Ruby: If you say so Yang. Yangs tough ok Weiss? If she said she’ll be alright then she’ll be alright.

Yang: *Smiles* Thanks sis.

Weiss: Fine then. *After we arrive to the city, Yang lead us to some sort of nightclub* A nightclub!? This is were he’s been hiding!?

Yang: It’s the last place anyone would think to find a legend girls. Come one hopefully they’ll let us in. *Knocks on the door and the door hole opens up*

Nightclub employee: Ah crap its you again! Didn’t the boss teach you a lesson on not to come back here!?

Yang: Hey I won’t cause trouble here again Alright! We’re just here to ask him some info.

Nightclub employee: We don’t do that no more. The boss cleaned us up all nice and tidy, heck it’s thanks to him we cut all ties to the White Fang! They don’t brother us no more hell the boss made it so they don’t remember that we exist! *My Head set rings* Yeah? If you say so boss. Go to the back. The boss well let you in.

Yang: Why not the front?

Nightclub employee: Cause we got customers. He can’t just go reveal his secret safe house to a bunch of nobody’s now can he? *Closes the door hole*

Yang: *As we walk to the back I completely forgot about something* MY BIKE!!! Agh I forgot about my precious baby! Someone must have jacked it! Huh? *I looked at the ground, and there words of light. “Don’t worry, I kept her safe for you in the back”* Oh man what a relief. *We made it to the back and a big and long garage door opens up, we went in, and we see a ton of cars in it. Luxury sports you name it* Woah.

Weiss: Oh my god. *I walk to a icey White and yellow luxury car* A Bugatti type 57! 

Yang: Only 5 of these things have ever been made! 

Yin: *Washing my Maybach exelero* That one cost 40 million. And my Maybach Exelero here cost me 20 million. These two are my favorites! Hey Yang your bikes right here. *Her motorcycle is right next to my Maybach Exelero* She had some bumps and was a little bit dirty. So I fixed her up for you, she’s as good as new.

Yang:Thanks Jeez, I know your a prince and divine but I didn't know that your this filthy rich to afford all these beauties! *Walks to him with a smile*

Yin: Afford!? These things BARELY even drain my wallet! 

Ruby: Yeah I don’t know much about luxury cars so Excuse me for not being impressed.

Yin: *Puts the wet towel in a bucket* So I’m guessing your not just here to get your bike back. What you need?

Ruby: Info on the White Fangs Hideouts.

Yin: Those guys huh? Well come on up.  
*We walk up stairs*

Ruby: So why are you running a nightclub of all thing?

Yin: My old man use to own the place and he left me deed to it so I figure why not I’m an entrepreneur after all. I’m gonna open up a casino resort for business soon I might give you guys all access pass if it’s done on time. Free luxury penthouses, free food, heck free game consoles included! 

Weiss: Thats really kind of you.

Yin: Don't mention it.

Ruby: *We made it to the living room of his luxury safe house. And I see some guy sitting on a couch while watching tv. Wait that hat, that orange hair, that suit!* What are you doing here!?

Roman: *Drinks a bottle of beer* Am I suppose know you or something kid?

Ruby: I tried to stop you from stealing Dust remember!?

Roman: OH! So your that kid that barely came that close from stopping us? Meh, water under the bridge. 

Yang: What’s he doing here Yin? 

Yin: Im keeping him captive here and also he’s my uncle.

Ruby Weiss and Yang: UNCLE!?!?!?!?!?!

Yin: Yeah, I’m related to a freaken crime lord. Well not much of a crime lord anymore because of me. Here’s my new bodyguard and also my adopted cousin Neo. 

Neo: *Reading a fashion magazine but I put it down* ... *I glare at the blondey*

Yang: *Glares at her back* 

Neo and Yang: (I don’t like her one bit. Just looking at her pisses me off)

Yin: You two ok?

Neo: *Types on my scroll* Im fine Yin. *Does a fake smile*

Yang: Yeah, I’m good. *Fake smiles*

Yin: ... Ahah. And this here is... *I introduce them to a stunning beautiful woman with long dark purple hair, and glowing green eyes. She’s wearing a dark purple long coat with a hoody, she’s wearing long pants and high heels. She’s sitting with her legs crossed while drinking wine. She arrived Remnant shortly after me. She went pass the Source barrier protecting Remnant. She’s a immensely powerful Sorceress* Asana *And also one of my three remaining lovers*.

Asana: Ah... *I finished drinking the wine I glide my thumb over my lips as I rub the wine off* A fine taste. *I look back* Oh, we have guess hmm. *I look at the girl next to Yin. What is she? She COMPLETELY looks like Yo. Even the Aura is the exact same wave length* Yin?

Yin: Well talk about it later Alright. 

Asana: Very well. 

Yang: Have we met? You seem... familiar.

Asana: Not That I recall. No we have not. 

Yin: Sit down You three. So why are you after a terrorist cell?

Ruby: Our teammate Blake is going after them and we want to help her but she won’t let us. Do you know any hideouts that she might go to?

Yin: Well there’s one she might go to... *I Gave them the address* (Wait a minute, this presence I feel... What’s are those two doing here on Remnant!?) Here. Actually me Asana and Neo are going to.

Ruby: Really we aplícate it but why?

Yin: I feel a powerful presence in one of the hide outs. If she goes to were that presence is then she’s screwed. And honestly I don’t wanna leave my uncle here alone with Asana. 

Asana: Ah always the party pooper Yin...

Roman: Thank you... I still can’t look at chips the same way again before being reminded of... That thing that she left here... Agh...

Yin: But before we go have you three eaten yet?

Weiss: No not really.

Yin: Ok, I cooked something up. You shouldn’t kick ass on a empty stomach, so dig right in.

Weiss: *We finished eating* Oh my god! My sister told me that your a master cook, but I didn’t think that your this good! You can put our families chefs to shame!

Ruby: I think my stomachs crying out of happyness! 

Yang: *Sighs happily* (He’s becoming just right for me every second...)

Yin: Alright now that your all fueled up you can go on ahead of us. We won’t be far behind.

Ruby: Right! Thanks Yin! Let’s go girls!

Yang: But I haven’t finished licking the rest of my plate! Or asking him on a da-! *She Grabs me by the collar of my jacket* Ruby!

Ruby: No time sis! Our kitty needs us! *We left the building*

*Meanwhile back with Blake and Sun, they’re in a warehouse wearing White Fang masks to disguise themselves, there standing in the middle of a small army of potential White Fang recruits*

Sun: To think they actually stole a mech.

Blake: We gotta stay quite Sun.

Sun: Right. 

Blake: *I see a man wearing pitch black futuristic armour with red pearlescent shine, he’s wearing a full pitch black helmet so I can’t tell if he’s a Faunus or a Human. But one thing I do know is that I feel some sort malevolent power from him. So much power, me and sun wouldn’t stand a chance against some one as powerful as this he could be vastly more powerful than that monster we fought back in the trails.* (Good thing we don’t stand out-)

Sun: *Whispers to Blake* Blake He’s looking at us...

Blake: ! (This is bad, real bad! Did he figure us out!) Let’s stay as calm as possible...

Sun: But he’s looking right at us! I’m getting all types of bad vibes from him! 

Blake: I said Stay calm! 

Scars: (Kivaara...)

Kivaara: I looked at the White Fang files... She’s a deserter. 

Scars: (Fine work...) Everyone Im afraid... that the demonstrations have been compromised. Everyone please evacuate from the building... Except... *Ignites my black and red beam sword and I point it at the intruders, and all the future White Fang recruits ran* For you two...

Blake: ! *I remove my mask, me and Sun get out weapons ready to defend our selves*

*Few Minutes later*

Yang: *The three of us are riding on my motorcycle and arrive at the docks, we see Blake and a guy with short blonde hair go flying out of a burning warehouse*

Ruby: Blake! 

Blake: AGH! *Me and Sun crashed into a container*

Sun: *Trying to get up* What the... What heck is this guy!? And why aren’t our semblances working!? *We see him walk out of the burning building, with his weapon out* And that weapon to what is it!? 

Blake: *Trying to get up. And I see Ruby Weiss and Blake Rin towards me* How did you find us!?

Ruby: Yin helped us out with that! What happened!?

Blake: You shouldn’t have tried to find us. Now he won’t let you leave this place alive. We’ll try to buy you three time, he’s to much for us! *I looked at my weapons, he disintegrated the blade Of my sword and my scabbard with his weapon* That dark light sword of his did this to Suns and my weapons, could you imagine what would it do to a living body!? Just run Alright!

Ruby: No we’ll fight him together! 

*Team JNPR and Neptune arrived shortly, Everyone got there weapons out*

Juan: Ah were sure about this guy!?

Neptune: Well no but it’s not like this guy well let us leave now that we got involved!

Scars: *Sighs* I kind feel bad for you people. You barely started out your lives now here you all are fighting someone like me. How about a change of scenery before I kill all you poor people. Ryuki. 

Ruby: *We all look at the reflection of his armour, and instantly our surroundings changed. The sky’s are completely black, in the distance pieces of glowing pure red mirror shards everywhere. We’re all standing on a huge triangle mirror shard* Woah...

Weiss: What type of semblance is this!? Is this all real or in our heads!?

Scars: Oh no this is completely real. Welcome to a different reality then yours. Call it a Mirror Reality. This is were you will all die. Forgotten by your reality. *I increase the length of the beam to 9 feet* Come on. 

Juan: Holly crap... 

Blake: Don’t Let his weapon touch you!

Weiss: *Trys to use my spells* Huh!? *But nothings happening!?* What’s going on!?

Scars: People on this side of the world always take there spells and semblances for granted. You all over rely on your semblances let’s see how you do when you have to fight with out them. *Instantly close the distance between me and the check with white hair, my sword inches away from her neck*

Weiss: Ah! *My eyes open wide. Hes only inches away from slicing my knick with his weapon* (Am I gonna die?) 

Neptune: *Hits him away from her with my spear gun and the neck of time* Come on Focus Weiss! We’re dead meat if don’t keep our heads in the game! 

Ruby: *I follow up by trying to slice him with my Crescent Rose, But he disappears in a puff of black smoke and then reforms behind me, his energy blade only inches away from my head* 

Yang: *Punches his face and he gets sent flying* Get away from my little sister! *I fire my shotgun gauntlets sending 4 shots at him*

Scars: *Blocks them all with my beam swords, And I send 8 massive energy slices there way, but they all dodge them or duck beneath them*

Nora: *I slam my grenade launcher hammer to the ground and pull the trigger launching me up, flipping down wards I pull the trigger again sending me crashing down and I hit him with my hammer but he blocks with the handle of his beam sword, he sent me flying to a wall* Agh!

Pyrrha: It kinda scares me that even Noras taking this seriously!

Rin: Even she knows when it is or when it’s not time to miss around! *Me and Pyrrha charge right at him, I attack on side with my weapons and she attacks the other*

Scars: *I leaned away from the red heads sword strike to my neck and parried the sissy’s attack by blocking with my arm. The Sissy tried to trip me with a leg sweep but I flipped upwards to the mirror ceiling and slammed my beam sword to the ground creating a energy explosion sending them both flying in different directions. I then blocked an electric blast from the guy with blue hair, and then I blocked a explosive from behind that was sent from the chick that I throw away earlier, they both fired at me together but I blocked all there attacks with my beam sword, I spin it my hand five times, and then send huge energy slices there way, but dodged them by rolling away* Let’s change things up again. *With a wave of my hand I made the Mirror reality flip vertically sending everyone of them falling down and they all screamed out*

Juan: Woah aaaaaaahhhh! *I manage to grab on to a large mirror pillar saving myself* (You think that these things would be slippery if there mirrors but I guess not!) *I see Pyrrha falling, and I grabbed on to her hand saving her* I got you! I can’t believe I actually got you!

Pyrrha: Thanks Juan. *Holding on to his hand* He's completely beyond us! We need to find a way out of this “Mirror Reality”! *I see everyone land safely*

Juan: *Looks up and my eyes open wide at what I’m seeing* HOLLY-!

Pyrrha: *I looked up and I see the massive avalanche of glowing red glass above us that our opponent created* OH NO! Let go Juan! Now!

Juan: Don't need to tell me! *I let go of her hand and I fall off after her, Everyone dives down to get away from the probably very fatale avalanche of glowing red glass!*

Ruby: We need to find a way out of here!

Weiss: This is reality You Dolt! How do we get out of reality!?

Pyrrha: We have to figure out something! *I see him appear right in front of us as we dive* Look out!

*Out of Mirror reality*

Penny: Were on Remnant did they go!? *I arrived to late to join the fight to help Ruby* The data doesn’t make sense! One second they were right here and then they’re gone! *I hear three people that are approaching me from behind* Oh salutations! I’m sorry I don’t think it’s-! Woah! The energy readings on you two are off the charts! Who are you?

Yin: You must be talking about me and Asana. This is Neo and I’m Yin.

Penny: How curious did you name your self after Saint Yin Chu Lann? Now these readings say that your just as if not more powerful then him. You can’t be?

Yin: Ill explain later kid. But first did you see a couple of people about fight with a guy with pitch black futuristic armour?

Penny: Yes I was about to assist them in the battle but they just vanish a second later. I’m getting worried for there safety.

Yin: Shit knew it! Don’t worry I’m gonna help them out. You two stay here. *I vibrate into the right frequency to track Scars down*

*Back In Mirror reality in the after math of the fight everyone lay down defeated, a massive glowing red mirror dragon flys above them*

Scars: Finish them Ryuki. *Ryuki charges up a immensely powerful breath of mirrors meant to kill them, and then he fired*

Ruby: Sapphire Im sorry. *I cried knowing that I wasn’t going to see him ever again*

Yang: *I see bright light coming down above us* No I’m not ready yet. I want to spend time with Yin... Wait a minute.

Yin: *Comes crashing down towards there rescue, I land in front of the and kicked the ball of mirrors back at Scars*

Scars: *Deflects it with my beam sword and it explodes of in the distance* Yin...

Yin: THE HELL YOU DOING SCARS!? Let these people go right now or I’ll give you a real fight!

Scars: So there yours huh? Fine but I want to have them get a small look at SCP 3000.

Yin: Don't you think about it Scars. Don’t even think about not thinking about it! Honestly Just DONT FUCKIN DO IT! *I glare up at him*

Scars: Ok ok. Sheesh. *I let them out of Mirror Reality and send them back* Let’s fight the Gores together ounce they arrive...

*Outside of Mirror Reality*

Yin: *I walk to Yang and hold her hand and smiled at her* Your gonna be alright now.

Yang: *I smiled back at him* Hehe, Your one... Lightning Bolt guy... Can we go on date? Maybe tomorrow?

Yin: Sure Anything you want.

Yang: Hell Yes...

*After a few hours everyone’s mostly healed from there wounds from the fight*

Blake: *I see that my weapons are some how back to normal* Who was that?

Yin: That was Scars Prodigy of Sequence Academy.

Ruby: A prodigy!? Why’s he on the bad guys side!?

Yin: Scars is... Complicated... Honestly I haven’t figured out why he’s even back here on Remnant. Well your all lucky that he hold back the entire time in the fight if he was actually deadly serious then none of you would have survived. *I walked to the chick with cat ears* That stupid ass pride of yours reminds me of my little brother. He always HATED anyone helping him with anything because he thought that it made him weak. And he mostly just wanted to keep the people that he loves safe from. Until I finally knocked some sense into him and told him that it’s ok to ask for help. Especially from your team. For your own sake suck up that pride and let people help you... even if it might get them killed.

Blake: *Looks down and frowns* I don’t want to burden anyone though.

Yin: Goddamn bullshit. Your burdening them either way. *I walked off and look back at Yang* Looking foreword to the date *I tossed her my phone number and smiled at her*

Yang: *Catches it* Yeah me too! Agh! I meant you to! Or was it me to!? Gosh I don’t know. See you tomorrow! And thanks for saving us again!

Yin: Hehe, I called a jet copter to come pick you all up and take you back to Beacon! Take care! Let’s go you two. *Me Asana and Neo walk off*

Ruby: Thats was real close. *A few minutes the jet copter arrived* Let’s hope we don’t run into that guy again anytime soon.

Weiss: Agreed... *We all got on board and the copter flys us back to Beacon* He’s right, we do rely to much on our Semblances and spells. We need to come up with different strategies to compensate.

*Somewhere else’s Cinders In her room looking at her sunflowers*

Cinder: Just one step closer to keeping my promise to you Epsilon... 

Salem: *Speaking to her through her mind* Cinder.

Cinder: *I put the sunflowers away and knelt down* Yes Mistress, What is your command?

Salem: This About Your memories Cinder. Some parts of them strikes my curiosity. Who was that boy in your childhood memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Volume 2 coming soon! Hey what exactly does Weiss use in her fights? Those magic symbols. Or those her semblance or is she actually using magic to fight? A comment explaining it would be greatly appreciated.


	3. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 3: The son of “evil”.

Salem: *The moon is red and the sky’s are dark. Large Dark purple crystals are scattered all over the barran landscape. In the deepest part of the desolate wasteland is a massive purple crystallized castle. In the castle Grimm roam everywhere as if they are guarding it. In the darkness a woman’s bright red eyes glow as she walks. She is the Mistress of this castle her name is Salem, the queen of the Grimm the humans also call her the Queen of “Evil”. Preposterous, I am not there Queen I merely give them orders and they follow, they speak to me and I listen. Queen of “Evil”? How rich... The humans call me evil? If only they now what they really are, and what pity purpose they were meant to serve... I am neutral when it comes down to the Faunus. And to the Heirs I owe a debt to them that could never be repaid, so I am more or less there ally and my history with them is long and extremely ancient. I never proclaimed my self to be the Queen of anything, I am neither benevolent nor malevolent I am simply just a being with complicated views and complicated emotions... I keep walking and stop at a door. I come to this room every year to remind myself of who I lost and what I most do... I opened the door and walked into a rather gorgeous room. Unlike the rest of my castle this room is warm, brighter, and has a aura of purity and goodness. There’s virtual sun burning bright in the window. In the room were children toys, children seats, and a table with crayons on it. In the room are Light blue Curtains that are hanging by the ceiling. I opened the curtains to reveal... A empty baby’s crib* .....My dear son.... (I never let anyone in this room, not even Cinder. Speaking of Cinder.) *I speak to her through her mind* Cinder.

Cinder: Yes Mistress, What is your command?

Salem: This is about your memories. Some parts of them strike my curiosity. Who was that boy? The boy with blue hair and That the Grimm were so attached to.

Cinder: Im sensitive about my childhood Mistress. Especially about him...

Salem: Please speak your mind my child, I am not one for gossip so you can trust me to keep this a secret between us. *I hold in my hands a stuffed toy Grimm, it was one of my sons favorites*

Cinder: As... As you wish Mistress... Shall I start at the Beginning?

Salem: Just Speak and I will listen.

Cinder: When I was a child my parents died in a horrific accident they tried to save me which they did but in doing so they both died instead of me. I was all alone, I cried for days for my dead parents but after a week I tried to move on, I grab what ever food I could carry in our house and left my home behind. Months past as I survived out in the wilderness I was scarred, lonely and unbearably sad. 

Salem: And how did you avoid any encounters with the Grimm?

Cinder: By hiding or covering my scent but I realized I didn’t need to the Grimm seem to avoid me for some reason. Even when they were completely aware of my presence they just ignore me. I couldn’t understand it I was completely defenseless when I was a little girl I would have been an effortless kill.

Salem: Quite curious indeed... But first carry on with your story.

Cinder: After wandering in a forest I stumbled upon a beautiful bed of sunflowers. There was something so mystifying and enchanting about sunflowers to me. So I knelt down and started picking and collecting the sunflowers. But then I heard footsteps, human footsteps and they were coming closer to me. I then met him, I met Epsilon.

Salem: (Epsilon... His second first name...) Can you describe what he looked like.

Cinder: He looked like a little light blue and white angel. His skin change from blue to white depending which direction your looking at him. He had these 2 blue lines under both of his eyes that seemed to pulse with blue energy. His hair glowed light blue and his eyes glowed bright red. And he was wearing a light blue cape... 

Salem: I see... I believe I know that boy... No I didn’t just know him I raised him when he was just a baby... That boy was my beloved son... Epsilon...

Cinder: Your son!? Oh no... Mistress please forgive me... I have wronged you so... No I do not deserve forgiveness for what I had done...

Salem: Peace my dear... Something happened to him didn’t it?

Cinder: Yes Mistress... I was amazed of how Epsilon Can communicate with the Grimm, I thought that he alone could bring peace to all of Remnant by ending the never ending war with the Grimm on all three sides of the war. I told the nearest village about Epsilon... But I was to naive and innocent on what the humans living in that village would do... They set out sanctuary on fire to flush Epsilon out... They found him... And they... It was awful... *I start shed tears of that horrifying day* Why did they had to be scarred of him... Why would people do “THAT” to a defenseless boy... I put him endanger because of how naive I was... 

Salem: You were child my dear... Sweet and innocent much like my Sapphire... How could you have possibly know what those humans would do to him? I sense that you cared deeply for my son... And for that I forgive you...

Cinder: Oh Mistress... I am unworthy of your forgiveness...

Salem: *I see the memory of Epsilon’s horribly beaten body and my eyes glow red fiercely with anger and hate* (How dare they... HOW DARE THEY!?!?!?!?!) *I start to squeeze the stuff toy Grimm* Again... This Happened again... And he was alive and I didn’t notice!?

Cinder: Mistress... What do you mean by that?

Salem: You told me your story... Now you have every right to hear mine. 16 years ago I found a baby that was being sheltered by the Grimm That baby was Epsilon. The Grimm were very attached to him that they even refuse to listen to me. I looked at Epsilon and understood that he was not Human or Faunus. He was an Heir deity’s of all that are and all that will be, believe or not Cinder the Heirs have strong ties to the Grimm which explains why the Grimm were so attached to him but no Epsilon was something far more then a Heir. The Grimm weren’t just attach to him they were extremely over protective of him I sensed that he is the last of an ancient species as old as the birth of the planet. But that must wait back to my story. The Grimm let me hold Epsilon in my arms, the child was sleeping peacefully until he opened his eyes and saw me for the first time. Any normal human and Faunus baby would have cried out at the mere glimpse of me but Epsilon just stared into my eyes and smiled innocently at me and for some reason I smiled back. I believe I know who his father might be, it would make sense to send Epsilon to Remnant and to here then have him stay in Fragment. It is far safer here then even in Dawn. Even though I despise how he just leaves his son like this, I understand that the man did it keep Epsilon safe from those horrible Gores. Then one of the Heirs spoke to me through my mind “There was a great tragedy, “HE” has returned and came for Epsilon, Nero left his son here to keep him away from “HIM”. Salem we would appreciate if you look after him until we have defeated “HIM” and seal the incarnate away.”   
“HE” is the devourer of all goods and evils, the “host” of the Gores, and the direct cause of why The planet is such a hopeless place... And the Original Salem’s Ex Wife...

Cinder: The... Original? Mistress?

Salem: It is a long story that I will tell at a later date. Know we’re did I left off. To think that the poor thing met “HIM”. I could only imagine what happened to Dawn and the trauma did the baby endured... So I brought him to the castle but such a dark and cold place is not a place a boy should play and sleep. So I redesign a certain room in my castle, a pure and bright room to raise a equally pure and bright baby. I treasured those days dearly, to bathing him, to watching Him play with the Grimm, to planting blue roses in his room with him those days were so simple... But... But such pure and bright things just have to end don’t they... To this day... I still remember that awful day when Human and Faunus Huntsmen and Huntresses tracked me down when I was with My son. At the time Epsilon’s looks were different... It seems he was also part Incarnate. I was a semi Incarnate. At this time I’m sure Scars has told you about the Incarnates, they have similar looks to mine, Black veins, pale skin, and black sclera. But not all of the Incarnates have the same colored veins and eyes but that doesn’t matter. Those Humans just one look at Epsilon and they attacked him with out hesitation... Humans they always judge a book by its cover But I intervened. I killed them all and took Epsilon in my arms and I ran with him. I cannot protect Epsilon from these Huntsmen and Huntresses while at the same time fight them, I needed to get him to safety first. I looked into his scarred and confused eyes and I reassured him that everything we’ll be alright... Even though I know that it won’t... I hear hordes of Grimm fight them to buy me and Epsilon time to escape... I heard there Painful cry’s but I kept on running, I cannot let there sacrifice be in vain... I was running next to a huge ravine with Epsilon in my arms I can hear a few dozens of Huntsmen and Huntresses closing in behind us.  
A huntsmen or a Huntress Fired a bullet and it pierced through my shoulder I screamed in pain... and so did Epsilon... The bullet pierced through him as well which caused my Grip on him to losen making fall to the Ravine... I screamed into terror calling for his name... and he responded by screaming out for me and I ran to the edge of the cliff and then I looked down to see he was hanging on to a branch but he was bleeding out, I reached down to him but the branch was starting to crack! I called for a Grimm to help me save him but it was to late... The branch cracked and Epsilon fell into the Ravine... I heard his screams as he falls... I couldn’t do anything to go and save him as the Huntsmen and Huntresses were right on me... I couldn’t believe Epsilon... I lost him... I lost my Son... And it was... *I start to grit my teeth, and my eyes burn black from remembering such a tragedy* THERE! FUALT! So I let out my power! A small fraction of “HIS” horrible power and together with a few Dragoon Grimm we annihilated and mutilated them... I made them taste the Fury rage and sadness of a mother who’s child was taken away from her... And the Grimm made them all taste the same emotions as well. The Fury, rage and sadness of losing the boy they sworn to protect and care for... I rode on top of a flying Grimm to the bottom of the Ravine but Epsilon was no where to be found... He was gone... Your tail it contradicts my own. Epsilon in your memories seemed to be 6 years old but I lost him when he was 4... No there is 1 possibility... Perhaps the laws of time went out of control and sent back to time... He was sent back by 4 years... Your memory’s and feelings are completely genuine so I doubt you... I wonder if he’s alive now?

Cinder: Im so sorry my Mistress... For going through such an ordeal... If I may ask Mistress what was Epsilon’s second name?

Salem: His second name was Sapphire. His birth mother gave him that name if my memories right...

Cinder: Sapphire!? Sapphire Yeager!? 

Salem: Indeed. What is it my dear do you know something?

Cinder: Do you know of the 88 prodigies of Remnant? A boy named Sapphire Yeager was apart of them. 

Salem: ... What Academy was he in...?

Cinder: Beacon Academy Mistress...

Salem: BEACON? (No...) I see thank you for telling me all this Cinder... You may go know... *I cut the connection to her mind* BEACON... BEACON! Oz you TRAITOROUS BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU GET NEAR HIM!? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SON!? ITS NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU LEFT ME BEHIND BUT YOU WENT AFTER THE ONLY GOOD THING TO EVER BE APART OF MY LIFE!? FUCK YOU! TO HELL WITH YOU OZ! YOU WILL PAY! THAT IS A GUARANTEE! *My tears began to fall from my eyes* I swear my dearest son... I will avenge you... I swear it... Oh Sapphire... For the awful things that I will do soon... I won’t expect you to forgive me... Just now that I love you... *I start crying*

*Back with Cinder*

Cinder: To think Epsilon was the Mistresses child the whole time... I will never forgive myself for how I just let him suffer like that... And to think that he was Sapphire Yaeger... A legend and saint to the people of Remnant... This corrupt government doesn’t deserve a Saint like him... But I will fix that... All for you two Mistress and Sapphire...

*In a White Fang hideout Fafnir is Sleeping, his bed was next to Eve Taurus. No he isn’t having a dream but a nightmare... A nightmare of the most darkest time in Fragment...*

Fafnir: *I run through a dark hallway and into the light, Im now outside I looked around it’s like a war happened out here. I then saw something that I would never imagined to see. I saw Sapphire laying on the ground. He was beaten to a bloody pulp and bleeding out all over. I then saw his mouth was missing his jaw... And the one did this to Sapphire was... Yin Chu Lann... He turned his head to me, he’s missing an entire arm, and he was covered in his little brothers blue blood... And he smiled at me... His smile was cruel and twisted... I looked in his eyes... I know that look all to well... That look of wanting to shed more blood...* Yin... *I clinched my Fist angrily, and my red energy arm blades came out of the side of my arms... I clinched my teeth together... And unFold my dragon wings* YIN!!!!! *I dash towards him... And a bloody decisive battle began*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 2 of Part 4 Fafnir Norse vs Yin Chu Lann coming soon


	4. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 4: Fafnir Norse vs Yin Chu Lann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight takes place in Fafnirs nightmare and is based on his perspective. The exact fight took place 2 years ago.

Fafnir: *My arm blade clashed with Yins arm, the impact sent red and sliver shockwaves that blasted every window on the 150 story building to pieces. Sapphire barely conscious and horribly beaten by Yin, was sent flying off of the building by the shockwaves.* Sapphire!!! *I throw a energy spear at him, the spear caught his hood and he was sent flying inside a far away building. Then I went back to fighting this psychopath! I blocked 3 of his horizontal kicks, he then sent me flying with a punch! I retaliated by slicing my arm blade ounce through the air making dozens of huge energy slices appear around him causing a massive red explosion. In instant he was in front of me barely phased by the attack, I parried his punch with my own, and then parried the rest of his 30 kicks and punches with my own! Our fight slowly made the 150 story building collapse and slowly slide down a long and expansive cylinder crater that goes as far as the eye can see but Me and Yin kept fighting* WHY YIN!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND!? *I looked at his glowing golden eyes, he’s got the look of madman! A look of a serial killer with no remorse* You know what screw my question I already have my answer! *I disappeared in a flash of red light and then reappeared behind him air dive kicking him in the neck but he dodged it, grabbed my leg then throws off sending me flying off the building but I land on the side of the building, he appears infront of me and throws a powerful punch, but I blocked it with my arm blade and we kept on fighting on the side of the building.* Yin would never even imagine of mutilating his little brother! I don’t care what happened to you your a lost cause to me! 

Yin: *Blocks his attack with my arm, My platinum arm gauntlet equips itself on my whole arm, and then throw him inside the building* 

Fafnir: *I land on my feet on a concrete pillar, I block Yin downwards flip axe kick with my blade, making the concrete pillar explode. I looked around and saw the corpses of hundred humans and Faunus, they were all long dead. It was Yin he killed them all! He would never kill innocent civilians much less hurt them, I even see the mutilated corpses of woman!* Killing all these people and woman too! Your BEYOND DAMN HELP! *But he just smiled dementedly, I sent him flying to a roof, I land on a concrete pillar and we jump back towards each other continuing the fight. Our weapons clashed sending powerful shock waves of red and platinum energy, we went through each other we then jumped back towards each other and sliced throw each other, we attacked each other the same way over and over again as we fought in every corner and room of the building, I was sent crashing through a wall and sent flying away from the tumbling and destroyed skyscraper. I land on the side of another skyscraper and Yin landed shortly after and we continued or fight. I redirected one of his kicks by making it slide down one of my arm blades an hit the side glass that were standing one shattering all the windows of the skyscraper, he kicked me away sending me sliding downwards on a steel beam, he punched down on the side of the building make it collapse instantly! He disappeared in the avalanche of rubble, I back flip downwards and sliced through entire floors and hundreds of steel beams with my arm blades until 10 energy clones of Yin appeared around me each about to attack, I attacked two but the other eight attacked me, then 6 appeared around me, I attacked 3 but the others slammed around collapsing floors, Then 30 appeared I created energy slices around me that destroyed 20 of them but, but one Kicked me throw a wall, the other the other sent me flying through another wall to another energy clone that attacked me a couple times with a steel beam then sent me flying to the other 7 but I destroyed them, I jumped to a falling floor and the real Yin appeared standing upside down beneath me, I attacked him with my arm blade as the floors were standing on seem to be spinning wildly from our hectic battle, He grabbed hold of my arms and started to absorb the energy from them!* AGH!!! HIIYAAAAGH!!! *I head butted his face shattering the floor he was on and sending him flying to another building that’s in ruins, I unfolded my dragon wings on my back and fired and fired numerous and huge fire balls at the building from the 8 eight tips of my wings destroying the sky scraper that Yin was in and it exploded with red flames! This city down here has been abandon for decades so no one but the two of us are here. Wipe the blood off my mouth* (Yin might be the only one that can make a dent on my scales like this! The only one strong enough to break through my invincibility, I tanked the concept of 3 stars exploding in my face, and got away with a few burns but he’s just chipping away at it like it’s rocks! I’m lucky that he hasn’t used Silver Bolg yet, Yin and Sapphire have one the VERY few weapons that can chip away my defenses the divine weapons of the Heirs) HA huff... *I see streams of platinum light go flying out the explosion. The stream of light soared upwards and down to me* ! *I blocked the stream of light with my Arm blades but Yin was already on me he pierced through my scales with Silver Bolg I feel it break through my spine, The force of the attack sent us crashing down to the streets* AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! *We crashed into the middle of Time Circle, he pulled out his 15 foot spear out of my and licked the blood of the blade with a twisted Grin on his Face*

Yin: Been awhile since I tasted Faunas blood with such a unique flavor. Ah this free simple just isn’t enough for me! I want the complete bottle! *I stab him again*

Fafnir: AGH! *He tossed me upwards far above the city, while I was in the air he instantly appeared infront of me, he stabbed through my foot, then my shoulder, then my knee, then my elbow* AGH! I will avenge Sapphire and those people! I won’t give up! YIN! *I gathers my strength back and pulled his spear out of my Elbow, and parried his attacks but He sent me flying higher up above the clouds. But I use this opportunity to activate my Semblance which I call “War Matrix”. 10 Massive rings appeared in the stratosphere of the planet. The War Matrix Let’s me wield, Shape and edit the concept of “War”, and harness weapons that exist beyond our plain of being. I summoned massive cannons that can destroy civilizations to my side and fired them at Yin, I see the massive Blast energy consume him and and created an explosion that eclipse half of Fragment. But Yin was right above me and I blocked his attacks with my arm blades, With my Semblance I made it rain down dozens of golden weapons on him that traveled so fast they like dozens of lights rain down on top of us, but Yins VASTLY faster then light and deflected them all easily with Silver Bolg, I extended the length of my energy arm blades to 15 feet* YOU WILL PAY! “ILL LET MY DRAGON HEART BURN BRIGHT .... AND DESTROY YOU!” *I glared at him with my eyes burning bright, I then dashed right at him! We our aura we surf on top of the clouds as we fight to the pain, I send dozens of red energy slices all over him, but he throws his spear at me destroying them all making everything around us explodes, 50 platinum energy clones surround me and attack me all at ounce, but I summoned 50 cannons to destroy them and I dashed back at Yin, the shattered moon shines over us as our weapons clashed, I headbutt him in the forehead and soared upwards, the moon shines over my body’s silhouette I let out a vicious war cry I as I gather what little strength I got left in me and then dived back down to Yin reaching almost light speed and he flys up towards me with, And we clashed one last time creating a massive sphere explosion of red and platinum that for Ill know was as big as the actual moon.* (I have it everything I had...) *Coughs up blood* (Everything...) *My mouth drips out more blood* (Im... Sorry bud...) *Sharp platinum barbs are coming out of my body, I’m bleeding out badly*

Yin: *I look at his body as he’s impaled on the spear, I made my spear grew out barbs all over inside his body, there out coming from his shoulder, from knees, from his feet, from his chest and even from his hands* You know that’s really good luck for you... Another kill... Aren’t we a natural here... Oh no no no, don’t be shy Yin... This one was all you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *I throw back to the city and laughed out, the moon shines over “our” silhouette*

Fafnir: *I Crash land back on Time Circle, Im starting black out as I hear footsteps, I hear my teammates voices*

???: Fafnir? Fafnir? Fafnir wake up!

*Fafnir Wakes up from his Nightmare of the horrible past*

Fafnir: ! *I wake up and saw that it was Eve who woke me up from that awful memory* What time is it?

Eve Taurus: Your sweating Fafnir, was it a bad dream?

Fafnir: It was a nightmare Yeah... A nightmare of my ally’s most darkest day... Sit down I tell you about how... Saint Yin Chu Lann... Turned into a monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 2 part 5 coming soon. This work will have more then 10 chapters so look forward to it! It maybe a little late to explain but this * means that characters are performing action or monologging. This () means characters are thinking out loud. So there!


	5. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 5: Yang And Yin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang: *When I first saw him I just felt this connection with him... Like I known him before. And when we fought I never felt so alive before in my life and for what I could tell he felt the same way even though he could mop the floor with me if he went all out. Sighs The way he feels, the way he moves, the way he looks, the way he acts, it all feels so familiar... And “Just Right”...*
> 
> Yin: *From time to time I have doubts... Is Sapphire right? After all the horrible things I done back on Fragment, to him and to his friend, and too Yo do I really deserve a second chance? Do I really deserve to meet some one like Yang? No I do, mom taught me never stay too attached to the past and to just move on cause. Im through living in the past, but I know Fafnir won’t feel the same and I don’t blame him when the time comes Ill face him again. I’ll be looking forward to a bright future when we end the horrific war on Fragment*

*In team RWBY’s dorm room, Ruby is setting on a desk listening to one of Sapphires audio journals, while Weiss and Blake are keeping themselves busy with other things, Yang is in the bathroom getting herself ready to call Yin for a date by pumping herself up*

Ruby: *My headphones are plugged into the audio journal as I listen to it*

Sapphire AJ voice: I just went to a great picnic with Ruby while Qrow and Yang stay at home. HE thought We’re responsible enough to stay out of to much trouble which we did to some extent but we’re still little kids what was he thinking living us unsupervised? Anyway So picked out the area were we are gonna have our picnic in. A colorful public park and we set up on these red and blue flowers and we had one heck of a view. It was really breath taking, what he had for lunch was a bag of chips, club sandwiches, pb&j, fruit punch juice. Ruby brought blueberry’s, strawberry’s, some nice cold cookie ice cream sandwiches and marshmallows! I made the club sandwiches, pb&j and fruit punch my self with SOME little help with Yin! We spent the rest of the evening just doing the usual, sharing storys with each other, playing with each other and just being together. Just being together with her is all that I need.

Ruby: *I smile* When we’re back together let’s have more picnics Sapphire.

Weiss: Don't you think it’s weird these two are falling in love with Sapphire and Yin? 

Blake: A little in some way it’s kinda romantic, the two sisters are falling for the two brothers. And isn’t it the same with you?

Weiss: *Blushes* Agh darn those cat ears of yours! Like I told Yin, ITS NOT LIKE THAT! I never met Sapphire how could I even fall for some one who I never met!? 

Blake: But like everyone on Remnant you heard about him and all the things he’s done for Remnant and like everyone you admire him for all his good deeds. He’s is pretty hard not to like right?

Weiss: *Blushes more* Well Yeah... He's kind, thinks about others first, funny in a good way, and intelligent. But he’s well... To perfect in way. 

Blake: And that’s a bad thing because?

Weiss: *Shakes my head to stop my self from blushing* ARGH! I see what your doing Blake Im through talking about this And shame on you! I’m already seeing some one ok!?

Yang: *Comes out of the bathroom with my scroll in my hand* OK! Sorry were you girls talking about something?

Weiss: *Lays on my bed and Covers my self in my blanket* Your all relentless just leave me alone already...

Yang: Well Alright misses cranky skirt. I’m doing it! I’m gonna call Yin for our date! *Calls Yin on my Scroll* 

*Meanwhile with Yin, a while ago he just moved into his new home. A ultra modern luxury mansion, he’s laying on a pool bed that’s close to his infinity pool. He’s drinking a cocktail*

Yin: This place was definitely worth 400,000,000 bucks. Look at this view of the bright blue ocean, goddamn spectacular don’t you think Neo?

Neo: *Laying on the pool bed next to him. I’m wearing a pink bikini and wearing Im wearing a woman’s beach hat on my head. I’m drinking a coconut through a straw. I text on my Scroll* “Definitely. With Out a doubt this beats the smelly and old ass warehouses that me and dad have to tolerate being inside of” *Dads looking at me funny, and I text on my Scroll* “What’s wrong?”

Roman: “What’s wrong?” Your laying next to a guy on a luxury pool bed while wearing your swimsuit that’s what’s wrong! Go sit on one of the pool seats instead Alright?

Neo: “But daaaaaaaaaad!”

Roman: Don’t but me get going. *I watch her walk to the infinity pool I see her pouting* Don’t start Your a grown ass woman so start behaving like one.

Yin: What type of man do you take me for Roman? You thought I would make a move on her just because she’s wearing a gorgeous bikini?

Neo: *Sends him a text saying* “Thank you for the compliment Yin.”

Yin: Your welcome Neo! I’m not some damned pervert I’m a gentlemen with a shit ton of restraint.

Roman: Well excuse me for being a little protective of my only adopted daughter.

Yin: I’ve seen how she fights Roman she can more then handle herself.

Roman: Hey As a father I don’t wanna take that chance unless If I absolutely have to.

Yin: So this really isn’t a act huh? You really do care about her!? That’s responsible of you but she’s not gonna stay your little girl forever. *Gets a call on my scroll and I answer it* 

*Back in team RWBY’s dorm*

Yang: Hey Yin? It’s me Yang!

Yin: Oh good to hear from you! How your friends and sister doing after that surprise encounter with Scars?

Yang: Well we’re alive and it’s all thanks to you. But the fight with him was definitely a huge eye opener for us. He was right we really do depend to much on our Semblances, heck Ruby can’t left her scythe up with out it which almost got herself killed more then a few times when we were fighting him. 

Weiss: Thats What you get for building a weapon that huge. Why did she built it that way?

Yang: Cause she’s got a problem with her height!

Ruby: H-HEY! I built it and named it that way to honor Sapphires memory ok! 

Yang: Relax sis I’m just teasing you! Anyway I’m calling for our date so uh your free today?

Yin: Ofcourse I said anything you want and I meant it. When should I pick you pick up?

Yang: Like a hour or 2 I still need to get myself ready!

Yin: Sounds good see ya then Yang! 

Yang: Yeah Uh see you to! *After I said goodbye to him I end the call* It’s happening! It’s H.A.P.P.E.N.I.N.G! HAPPENING! I gotta shower! Then I gotta do my hair and make up! Then I gotta pick the right outfit for the date! Oh I’m so excited! *Heads to shower*

Ruby: You want us to help you pick out a outfit Yang!?

Yang: I think I can handle it but sure!   
*After 50 minutes of showering and doing my hair and make up Im in the closest picking out a outfit* Ok how’s *I came out with wearing a white dress with yellow flower patterns on it Im also wearing yellow sneakers* This!?

Blake: Nice But a little to...

Weiss: To tomboyish try something else.

Ruby: I think it looks fine!

Yang: *I went inside the closet again I’m came back out wearing a yellow tank top with a light brown jacket over it, Im wearing dark green camo pants with black boots on* This?

Blake and Weiss: To casual...

Ruby: I think he will love it!

Yang: Let’s see here. *Goes to back to the closet again and comes back out wearing my hunter outfit* How about this one?

Blake: It’s not bad but-.

Weiss: The two of you aren’t gonna go looking for fights right?

Yang: Maybe we will maybe we won’t it depends!

Ruby: You should go like that Yang!

Yang: Yeah It’s definitely the one I’m off see ya girls! *Leaves the room*

Weiss: Brown is SO not her color.

Ruby and Blake: Definitely. 

Yang: *Im waiting outside for Yin to pick me up* How is even gonna get here tho-? *I hear the sounds of engines humming above me* woah!

Yin: Yo up here. *She looked up to me riding my three wheeled motorcycle/hover cycle the Chrome Ghost, I made it descend down to her* So what do you think of her?

Yang: I think your bike puts mine to shame! This thing looks like it came straight from the future! (And kinda... Looks familiar.)

Yin: *I smiled* You look wonderful by the way.

Yang: T-Thanks! You look great to! *I get on his bike and hold on to him* So where were going?

Yin: I have couple ideas in mine. Lets just start off by eating in a nice restaurant that I know So we can get to know each other first. *I start to fly us back to the city*

Yang: So about that guy who nearly killed me, my sister our friends, you know him?

Yin: By reputation. Your were all EXTREMELY Lucky that he was just toying with you all or known of you would be here right now.

Yang: Hypothetically Speaking What would you do if he did kill me?

Yin: Haha fuckin murder him obviously! Hell probably not just murder him I would do something WAY more worse then that! But that didn’t happen I saved your asses and he said that he would keep his distant from us as long as you all do the same! That goes especially for the chick with the cat ears!

Yang: Yeah don’t need to worry about that the guy scarred us pretty good but your not gonna go after him?

Yin: No not yet. I’m gonna need his help. Remember the Gores that I told you about? He found out 4 of them are waiting to cross over the Barrier. And just one of them can make mince meat out of the one I killed way back. I won’t be able to stop them all on my own and he can’t do the same either, so you can say we have a temporary truce for now. Turns out Fafnir Norse just arrive back on Remnant, yep the Dragon of Rebellion is alive and way stronger then ever. With the three of us we might be able to save Remnant even though we could use a fourth.

Yang: Well that’s great To hear that we have legendary heroes watching over us! I’m only calling you and Fafnir legendary heroes not that guy!

Yin: Haha Yeah I figured as much! Lesson let’s not delve on the negative for now cool!? Let’s just have a great time! Hey about our fight back then...

Yang: Hey you said let’s not delve on the negative! It’s fine. But you are gonna tell me why you went berserker like that right!?

Yin: I will you have every right to know. *A couple hours later, Were in the restaurant eating our food* So your mom walked out on you and your dad when you were a little kid?

Yang: That’s right she basically walked out of my life. One of the reasons why I wanted to become a Huntress was to track her down and find out why she just left. And to help Ruby find Sapphire too.

Yin: I could relate my dad walked out of my life when I was kid. He left me and my mom behind.  
To this day I still Remember running down the stairs, I saw my mom for the very first time crying her eyes out as she looks out of the window. So I rush towards the door and ran outside to see my dad carrying his bag on his back getting farther and farther away from the house. I remember running for him, trying to catch up to him with tears in my eyes. But with each step I take He was getting farther away from me, In my head I yell to myself to “Go faster! Faster!” while also asking myself “Why is he leaving us!? Why is this happening!?” But before I even know it he was gone just like that... Gone and I was to slow and to weak to catch him...

Yang: Im sorry about that happened to you Yin...

Yin: Thanks I appreciate it. So you wanna hear the rest of it?

Yang: Definitely, I wanna get to know all about you after all!

Yin: Well Alright then I’ll keep going about how I found my dad, and what became of my ounce proud country and Kingdom. Just get ready for the ugly parts alright? *I told her mostly everything, about how I met, About how I track down my dad and what he became, about I saved my terrorized country and it’s people, and about how he died, I sigh* That’s it, most of my fucked up yet decent life... Horrible I know... 

Yang: And here people think Remnant has it bad... You had to kill your own dad... I couldn’t imagine how horrible that must have felt...

Yin: Yeah... Even though I know I was setting him free from that psychopaths grip over him... The deed still missed me up pretty good... If it weren’t for emotional support of Yo my mother and the friends that I made along the way... I don’t think I would have been able to recover from it this easily. *Sighs* You know a lot of girls would just walk away after hearing half of the fucked up story that is my life, but you sat through it all.

Yang: Well I’m not them! I like to think of my self as “extraYangdinary”! (Shnailed it!)

Yin: *I smiled* HAHAHAHAHA, Fuck that was awful! But it defiantly cheered me up! Thanks A for effort Yang!

Yang: Hehe, well you can’t spell Yang with out A!

Yin: Ok now that was actually good! How about I pay the bill and we get on out of here? The days still young and there a lot to do! *We left the restaurant and got back on my bike*

Yang: Do I really remind you of Yo that much Yin?

Yin: More or less, but your you never forget that alright?

Yang: Yeah your right I am me! So what’s up next!? *I smiled at him as I hold on to him*

Yin: You are going to love this, I just landed us a spot as Teammates in Race Wars!

Yang: Race Wars!? Oh yeah I’m definitely gonna love this! *We drive off, and in 40 minutes we’re in our starting position the race is taking place in a beautiful beach. We’re riding on Yins 3 wheeled motorcycle. I looked around and see all types of vehicles from sports and muscles cars, to bikes, to monster trucks, to even a huge ass tractor trailer! Every one of them strap up with weapons!* Oh this is gonna be awesome! *I painted black lines under my eyes with my thumb* We’re ready for this!?

Yin: Oh you know it! *I twist the acceleration handle making my bikes engine roar out* 

Announcer: HUNTSMEN TO HUNTRESSES! NAVY TO AIR FORCE! ARMY TO MERCS! WELCOME TO RACE WARS PEOPLE! *Everyone In the audience cheers out* MAN I LOVE YOU ALL! EVERYONE KNOWS THE RULES THE LAST TEAM STANDING OR THE FIRST TEAM TO MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE WINS! RACERS ON THE COUNT TO 5 ITS ON! 1! 2! 345! GO! *I see them all race off*

Yang: *As Yin drives I fire explosives with my Gauntlets at 4 bikers who were shutting at us with there machine guns. There bikes explode, the 5th biker fired a homing rocket at us but I destroyed by firing 3 explosions at it and then fired another one to the biker taking his team out of the race!*

Yin: *The tractor trailer is in front of us, it’s tail lights open up to reveal hidden flame throwers. I absorb most of the intense flames and I drive us around the truck but the tractor trucks trailer opens up and tons of drones with mini guns come flying out. Yang destroyed most of them as we got in front of the tractor trailer, but it’s air vent opens up and missiles come flying out at us! I maneuver us around the dozens explosions* Yang take over for me!

Yang: Got it! *I grab on to the bike handles as he jumps off our ride and towards the tractor trailer! I look back and Saw him punch the tractor trailer so hard that it bends forward and starts to roll uncontrollably! Yin lands back on the bike as I drive us away from the inflamed tractor trailer and the thing explodes behind us* Nice one Yin!

Yin: Thanks! You can keep driving! *I look back and saw 2 sports cars race out of the flames*

Yang: *I see the 2 sport cars try to sandwich us but I made the bike jump up, and land away from them, I look ahead and saw that there’s gonna be jump*

Yin: When we get close to the jump press this button!

Yang: What its gonna do!?

Yin: Its gonna make blades come out of the wheels.

Yang: I see~! *As we made the jump I press the button, the two sports cars try to sandwich us again but I spun around and sliced through there engines making them crash into the ocean! I let Yin grab the handles of the bike I grab on to his shoulders*

Yin: *As we land I press the button and it retracts the blades, we race upwards a huge shuttle loop* Better hang on tight!

Yang: I would never dream of letting go of you Yin! Woooooaaaaahhhh! *As we made it to the end of the shuttle loop I look at the beautiful view of the beach* Wanna go to beach together next time!? 

Yin: Oh definitely! Yang! *I see a muscle car about to ram us as we make a jump*

Yang: Gotcha! *As we made the jump I punched down on it sending it crashing on top of a rock and it explodes shortly afterwards*

*We fought off mostly all of the contenders and made across the finish line in 1st place!*

Announcer: A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR WINNING TEAM! TEAM PLATINUM AND GOLD! *Everyone In the audience cheered and clapped*   
Now-!

Yin: Screw the formalities grab the trophy Yang and let’s go! *I get on my bike*

Yang: *With a grin on my face I grab the 1st place trophy and got on the bike* I like to thank my dad, my little sister, my deadbeat mom and most of all...My new awesome boyfriend for getting me this far! PEACE! *I laugh as Yin drives us out of here! It’s night time and Yin flew us all the way back to Beacon on his bike* That was a blast Yin! The most fun I had in a long time!

Yin: Glad you enjoyed your self as much as I did.

Yang: So Uh you think we can go to beach tomorrow!? Just the two of us?

Yin: Nah You Can’t fool me you have school tomorrow!

Yang: Ah come on! I can play hooky for just one day! And it’s not like Well be doing anything important just studying And test. I wanna spend as much time with you as I can!

Yin: Sorry But Another time alright? I’ll be busy.

Yang: You Promise?

Yin: Yeah I promise! *She kisses my cheek*

Yang: *I smile as I look into his, my hands on his cheek* Alright, thanks Yin. This dates was... memorable! 

Yin: *I look back at her eyes and smile* Anytime. Just not tomorrow! *My bike switched into its flight mode* Until next time, sunshine gal! *I fly off into the moonlight sky*

Yang: *I wave him off and smile* Yeah until next time Lightning Bolt guy. *Its weird some part of me just doesn’t want to see him go... I climb up to my dorm room window, opened it and jumped in.*Geez what time is-? *The lights turned on A second later. I see Ruby and Blake in there pajamas with Weiss in her sleeping garments*

Ruby: Geez took you long enough to get back sis! *I hug her with a smile*

Blake: What’s with the trophy?

Ruby: I guess the date went pretty well huh?

Yang: *Smiles* Definitely! *Sighs* It was... really great. Looking foreword to the next one...

*Back with Yin he’s still flying in his bike the Chrome Ghost*

Yin: *Text Neo* “Is everything ready for Tomorrow Neo?”

Neo: “Yes, Your suit and my dress just arrived. Looking foreword going to that exclusive luxary party auction with you Yin” 

Yin: *One of the reasons my little brother sent me back to Remnant was to find some supreme divine that might be able to kill Dracul. But that weapons vanished even from the all seeing eyes of us Heirs, but I found a lead of some sort of artifact up for sale in the party auction that we’ll be going tomorrow. I have to find this thing... Cause if I don’t... then our defeat by Dracul well be inevitable... Don’t worry Yang I’ll never forget about our date just have to this first*

*Some where else on Remnant, a beautiful young woman with White hair and blue eyes is preparing her dress for the party auction she will head tomorrow*

???: Another False lead on Yins trail... Father told me to give up on Yin but I won’t I refuse to believe that my fiancé is dead... *My Scroll vibrates it seems that my little sister sent me a text*

Weiss: “Winter hes alive... I found him. Here’s picture of him as prof.”

Winter: *Platinum hair that’s comb back, Green eyes that turn golden, and pearlescent platinum skin tone* Yin! I know that you were alive! *I sent her text asking how did she find him, And she replied*

Weiss: “Well I didn’t one of team mates found him by dumb luck. Seems like your gonna have some competition sister. I need to rest, I have school tomorrow.”

Winter: Competition? As if this troglodyte could compete with me. Unlike her I tirelessly earned Scathach’s respect. And if she wants to fight for Yin then what was it that these street trash say again? Oh thats right “Bring it” I can more then handle myself in a fight. But my search for Yin we’ll have to wait for now. I’ll enjoy my time in the party auction before I began my search for him.


	6. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 6: The wolf and the snow

Yin: *Im standing in front of a Mirror as I fix my platinum tie. On top of my black suit shirt I’m wearing a platinum luxury long coat tuxedo, im wearing black light armored gloves on my hands, platinum suit pants and as for my shoes I’m wearing black and white light armored Oxfords.*

Neo: *Im standing behind Yin. I poke his shoulder and he turns around and looks at the dressed that I’m wearing. A luxury pink high low dress with white swirls. I’m wearing silk see through white gloves on my hands and wearing luxury boot high heels*

Yin: *I smiled* Madame Neo you look spectacularly beautiful in such a extravagant dress!

Neo: “Thank you Yin. You always know what to say to a girl. You look electrifyingly dashing in that suit.”

Yin: Thank you now Let’s get going Asanas waiting for us in the car. *Grabs my white and black masquerade mask with platinum eye lenses and puts it on, then we head outside and got in one of my luxury cars, Neo’s sits in the back seat while Asanas is sitting in front with me in the drivers seat* You look even more ravishing wearing such a fine dress Asana. *Shes wearing a purple sheath dress that shows off her perfect hourglass figure, she’s wearing dark green see through leggings with high heels and she’s wearing dark green arm warmers covering her glowing green veins*

Asana: *I leaned over and kiss him in the cheek* I appreciate the complement but you can do far better then that Yin.

Yin: *I chuckle and drive us off. A few hours later we made it to the luxury party auction, I parked the car in the parking lot and the three of us step out of the car. We walked to the massive door of a manor we’re the auction is being held and walked to the guards* Good evening gentlemen. Here’s our permits to participate in the auction. *I hand them the permits and they check and authenticate then*

Guard: Welcome Mr Chu Lann please enjoy the party sir. *We open the doors*

Yin: *The three of us step inside and the whole manor is filled with billionaires and millionaires drinking expensive wine and eating gourmet foods while having Irrelevant yet pleasant conversations. Music speakers are playing Jazz music and I can see the stage for the auction* Well we are here at last.

Neo: *I text in my scroll and showed it him* “Are you sure you don’t want me to just steal them Yin?”

Yin: Ofcourse I’m sure, bidding on the OOParts is the safest and cleanest way to get them. 

Neo: “But What If some one out bids you?”

Yin: They won’t trust me Neo. Let’s just enjoy the party! Come on let’s eat. *We both sit on a table and we browse for our meals on the Scroll tablets that were on the table, we ordered our refreshments first then our meals* So anything else that you want to learn about Fragment Neo?

Neo: “How many gods are apart of the war to fight against the Gores?”

Yin: All of them. Sumerian Pantheon, Aiser Pantheon ((Norse)), Greek pantheon, Sands Pantheon (Egyptian)), Hindu Pantheon, East Pantheon ((Chinese)), South Pantheon ((Aztec)) etc. There all in the war.

Neo: “All of them!? And you haven’t won this thing yet? Just how bad is it on Fragment?”

Yin: Trust me you don’t want to know. But if I get these OOParts and figure out were they came from, we might be able to end this eternal nightmare. Honestly despite what I learned from Cinders mind which was a LOT Remnant is still pretty peaceful...

Neo: “That bad?”

Yin and Asana: That bad.

Neo: “Well shit....”

Yin: *3 Hours later it’s night time I’m outside looking off to the starry night sky on a veranda on the top floor of the building with the now reassembled moon shining over my silhouette. I sigh* Relax Yin, your doing something that could benefit the entire war effort back on Fragment... Your not doing anything less then those millions of pour people that are risking the lives and sanity in that damned war... And you didn’t give little Red false hope on Sapphires recovery he’s going to make it... He never gave up anything on his life even when everything started to just fall apart 2 years ago... God damn you Dracul... Shit. What am I doing? Get it together man. *I heard a voice several feat away from me. I looked and saw a beautiful woman with light blue eyes arguing with some one who she’s speaking to on her Scroll while she’s next to fountain. She’s wearing a crystal blue asymmetrical hem with jewel arm gloves and wearing white high heel boots.* Wait a minute. *I took out the picture of Winter Schnee that was in my back pocket* Well what are the odds? It’s her.

Winter: Weiss what do you mean that his safe house is EMPTY!?

Weiss talking through her scroll: THAT ITS EMPTY! I went to the hidden garage tried calling Out to Yin to let me in but after a couple hours of waiting he wouldn’t open up the damn garage so I had to find a way to open it which was by the TEDIOUS! After finding the mechanism that made it open I found that everything was gone including Yin! He most have moved out or something. Agh why am I breaking into his safe house to begin with!? WAIT A MINUTE. I just BROKE INTO SOME ONES PROPERTY! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH! This HUMILIATING! THAT ITS IM DONE! *Hangs up*

Winter: Weiss? She hanged up on me... *I nearly throw my scroll of to the ocean but regained my compusiere and put it back in my purse* (No What was I thinking having my little sister break into his home...) Why won’t you come to me Yin? You got the letter so why must you stay so allusive? Could it be something sinister is happening in Remnant and you some how got apart of it? That might be it... *I had the feeling some one is watching me in the distance, I Looked up to a veranda on the top floor of the manor but saw no one was there. Who ever they are they’re gone so walk back inside the manor caring my purse on my arm*

Yin: *I went inside with a smirk on my Face* Not yet Madam Winter But almost.

Speaker phones: The auction we’ll begin in 5 minutes. All auction bidders please get in your seats.

Yin: (Time to get what I came for first...) *I walk down to the first floor of the manor and what I saw surprised me. Asana drinking Wine with Scars right hand man, his guardian, guide, teacher, and his extremely loyal court mage Salomon a powerful Founder just like Scars but far FAR more ancient and a friend to Asana* Salomon What are you doing here?

Salomon: *I smiled and turn to him, Im wearing a simple black and white tuxedo, my glowing green hair is combed back. One side of my body is black the other pure white, I bowed to him* Lord Yin Im over joyed to see that you survived your execution back on Fragment! It would have been a true lost to lose such a tremendous asset to the war effort like your self!

Yin: My question Salomon.

Salomon: *I stood back up* Forgive me my lord Scars has heard about these OOParts and had sent me to secure them for study. But Asana told me that your both here for the OOParts as well! The two of us as fellow Grand Court Mages have equal insight of the OOParts and more or less know the location where they originate. I will leave this to your equally capable hands! 

Asana: Say hi to Ursula My student for me well you Salomon. *I raised my wine to him with a smile*

Salomon: *I raised my Wine as well* With gratitude my “old” friend! *In a flash of green light I teleport away*

Asana: WOW Old? He’s only 2 years younger then me. *I drink my Glass of wine* Me and Neo we’ll wait for you back in the car ok babe. *I Pat his cheek with a smirk then placed my drink on a random table and walked outside*

Yin: (Of course Salomon is with Scars...) You sure you don’t want to just stick around? You don’t want to dance with me ounce the auctions over?

Asana: Another time!

Yin: Heh *I went to the auction seats, grabbed the number sign and sat down on my seat. I looked around and saw that Winter was one of the auction bidders but she was sitting a little far away from where I’m sitting, I took out my Scroll and text Trevor my fathers closet and most loyal friend who runs the nightclub we’re my safe house is at* “Hey did a girl with long white hair, blue eyes and in a white dress come knocking for me?”

Trevor: “Yeah she just asked us to call the cops to arrest her, she’s sitting right in front of me with her head down. What should I do?”

Yin: “WOW really!? Her names Weiss just tell her that I’ll Let her off the hook and that she should go back to Beacon to her friends”

Trevor: “Got it”

Yin: *A couple hours later they are finally putting up the OOParts for sale. One of the OOParts seems to be a Scroll tablet but that’s why it’s an OOPart the first Scroll was invented 20 years ago but this thing looks like it’s more then 2000 years old. I can feel same kind of spiritual divine presence radiating out the air tight glass box that it’s contained in the presence is similar to my Sapphires sword, not only that I sense a immense amount of... Hateful emotions coming out of it... Hate for who though? The second OOPart... A futuristic spear thats also sealed in a air tight glass box... It has similar but weaker divine presence like my spear... And I could since the hate coming off from it as well...* (Is it me or do I hear whispers coming out of the spear? Millions of whispers... What ever this is I’m sure I can deal with it...) *I raised my sign* 400,000 for both of them!

Announcer: The gentlemen bids 400,000 for both items.

Winter: (That voice... We’re have I heard that voice before?) *I text Weiss* “Weiss you there?”

Weiss: “Yeah, seems like Yin knew I was there cause his right hand man said the he’s letting me go Cause Yin said so. So far he’s pretty good as Big brother....”

Winter: “Exactly after you hanged up?”

Weiss: “Yes exactly. For the record I’m never doing stuff like that for you EVER again got it!?”

Winter: (That can’t be a coincidence.) ... *I look at the Young man who’s exactly my age who made the bid. His hair is combed back and pure platinum, he’s wearing a luxury masquerade mask that gives him a mysterious presence. He noticed that I was looking at him and smiled back at me.* (It can’t be? I should try to draw out the bid...)

Announcer: Going ounce! Going twice!

Winter: (No...) 

Announcer: Sold to the man in platinum!

Winter: (There will be a dance after this, a far better opportunity then the bid itself to see if it’s really him.) 

Yin: *Ive bought the OOParts and they are being sent to bunker that i bought awhile ago. I’m Sitting next to a table while drinking a nice glass of cold refreshing water As I watch the other millionaires waltz, Winter herself approaches me*

Winter: *I curtsied* Greetings my name is Winter elder sister of the Schnee Family.

Yin: *I smiled* What do I owe this great honor madam? Are you perhaps looking for a dance partner?

Winter: Indeed I am. Well you except? *I put my hand out towards him*

Yin: *I grabbed her hand gently and stand up from my seat and smiled* It would be rude to reject a woman’s request so yes I will. *We move to the middle of the dance floor and we started to waltz* Any reason for why the beautiful elder Schnee sister would dance with a humble millionaire like me?

Winter: *I smiled* Because I have the feeling that you are the man that I have been searching for these past 4 years.

Yin: And who would that man be Madam?

Winter: *I leaned into his ear whispered* Yin Chu Lann...

Yin: Oh really? Do you have any proof that I’m the legend himself?

Winter: Not quite but I do have a picture on my scroll that my sister sent me of the Saint him self *I showed him my the picture as we kept waltzing around the dance floor* And the two of you look remarkably similar. *I put my scroll back inside my purse*

Yin: Indeed we do. You know something it’s rude to try keep playing tricks on a lady. *I take my masquerade mask off, and my golden eyes shine brightly* Your sisters been quite the handful lately, constantly getting herself into trouble but as her unofficial future older brother in law I’ve been getting her out of trouble since we first met. 

Winter: *I whispered* I know it you ARE alive! But why keep your presence to Remnant a secret?

Yin: It’s not exactly a secret when I sent an actual signal for all to see in Remnant.

Winter: Those pulses of platinum energy in the sky? That WAS you!

Yin: Indeed it was. And for the reason I’m still keeping my head down is that... There are forces At play here in Remnant cruel and dark forces... Sorry I can’t explain more.

Winter: I see... No I understand we’ve just finally met after all.

Yin: *I see a band of guitar players set up on the stage the auction was held* Thank you, now how about we enjoy this dance? *The guitar band starts to play classic tango music* You know how to tango Winter?

Winter: *I smirked* Of course I do. *I raised the skirt of my dress and curtsied to him and he bows to me back as the music starts to play*

Yin: Just follow my lead Alright? *I put my masquerade mask back on, we stretch out on of our arms and the palm of our hands touch and then we walked in a small circle as the music starts of slow. Then the music starts to pick up the pace slowly, I bring her close to me with one hand on her waist the other hand holding on to hers and our faces are only inches away from each other her hand is on my back finally march back in perfect sync. Then I turn us around and we march back we’re began. Then we did a small step side ways and then another. While holding on to her hand she spins away from me then back to me as we continued our duet*

Winter: *I then lean backwards and put my other foot back to support myself while holding on his hands then he leans towards me. He then raises me up and I raise one of my legs and wrapped it around his thigh, I glide my finger under his strong chin and we both smiled. He puts me back down and we march backwards then forewords in perfect sync. He then spins me in circles I then fall back on purpose but he catches me and then raises me up wards while grabbing onto my waist and I stretch out my arms. He puts me back down and we marched side ways and I lay one of my legs down on the dance floor and knelt down with the other he kneels down and glides his hand over my thigh then my leg he then stood us back up back up and we march backwards in circles and then posed at the end of the dance and roses glide down on us then everyone claps and whistles. We hold hands he bows to the crowd and I curtsied* 

Yin: *A couple minutes me and Winter are standing outside of the now closed manor* You were spectacular Winter.

Winter: And you are everything that I hoped that you would be. I’m looking foreword to our marriage.

Yin: Way to soon for that we haven’t even completely court each other yet.

Winter: It’s about this Yang character isn’t it? My sister told me about her, forget about her.

Yin: I can’t just do that to her alright? Your both incredibly beautiful and powerful woman in your own rights but so far she’s got the edge on inner beauty. Besides if you know me so well you would know doing something like “just forget about her” is completely out of my character. Also you should already know that at this time I currently have 2 fiancés that my mother had me meet. 

Winter: Yes I do.

Yin: Listen I DONT you both to compete for me got that? I sure as hell didn’t expect things to turn out this way but here I am now between a rock in a hard place... You seem great but unlike Yang I can’t exactly trust you just yet...

Winter: You think I’m with those people that your fighting against!?

Yin: For now. People with money and power can make a huge difference sometimes for the better or for the worse remember that Winter. Until next time *I give her back the letter she sent me with my Scroll number on it, and walked to my car* 

Winter: Just tell me who your up against! Maybe I can help!

Yin: No But I will ounce I know That I can really trust you. Ounce again until next time. *I got in my car I drive off*

Winter: Grrrrrrrr, *I clenched my fist but I regained my composure* One day I will prove to you that Im far more trust worthy then that nobody Yin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Colored Fable my comic book series that I’m working on with 3 versions all divine pantheons in our world take part in it. Even mythical heroes like Karna from the Mahābhārata, Hercules and Achilles including many more. Think of there worlds as similar to Asgard in Marvel comics. There exist in different dimensions or exist of them all haven’t figured it out yet. Also God literally existed to until Dracul killed him way before he made him self known to mortals which kinda makes the crosses on Ruby’s cloak just normal t signs.


	7. RWBYS: Volume 2 chapter 7: A plan to fight the 4 “Hole in things”.

*2 days later The door bell of Yins modern mansion rings*

Yin: *Im wearing a black suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and on top Im wearing a silver luxury vest, Im wearing black suit pants lastly I’m wearing white oxfords, I check my digital wrist watch then open the door* Your late Scars.

Scars: *I smirked* Fashionably late Chu Lann. *Im not wearing my futuristic pitch black armour instead I’m wearing a scarlet jacket. Under neath my jacket I’m wearing a black t shirt black combat pants with black and scarlet combat boots*

Yin: Thanks for not bringing those three over here.

Scars: *I walk inside* There’s no point of them coming here with me. I Briefed them on the situation Cinders willing to call a cease fire for now. Also Mercury, you know what your right the name Mercy does suit her a lot better anyway she wants me to ask you why you aren't answering her text but screw what she wants right!? Time for business. 

Yin: How’s the mass production for the virus body protection barriers going?

Scars: Going pretty well we’ve manage to produce over 6 billion and we’ll be reaching 9 billion soon.

Yin: Cures?

Scars: Over 5 hundred thousand cures and vaccines are ready to go.

Yin: Number blessings? We need to give the 2 hundred thousand Huntsmen and Huntresses a fighting chance against the invasion of Lesser Gores especially the navy and Air Force.

Scars: Well be reaching 3 hundred thousand soon.

Yin: Well that’s a start at least. How are we gonna handle distributing them to the public? We can’t just drop boxes out of the sky all Willy nilily cause that would be just plain sketchy.

Scars: By hacking all news feeds, scrolls, TVs and all other communication devices on Remnant and making emergency announcement with you and Fafnir as the stars.

Yin: Im guessing you have a plan to make sure Fafnir doesn’t find out that I’m alive when I’m doing this?

Scars: Of course I do.

Yin: Oh yeah? Let’s here it then.

Scars: *I explain how I’m gonna make sure that Fafnir doesn’t find out that Yin is alive and on Remnant*

Yin: That could work. 

Scars: Kivaara ran the numbers it WILL work. Now we just gotta talk strategy on who’s gonna face which of the 4 “End of all” Category Gores that are waiting for there opportunity to pass through the cracks of the Source Barriers. We Identified all 4 of them and three of them are from the Aesir Pantheon the other a dark god from the Cosmic Pantheon ((Catholo Mythos)). Skoll the being that nearly devoured all the stars in the cosmos, Hati the wolf that devours all astronomical bodies, Surtr the near planet sized fire giant that incinerated Asgard and all planets also killed nearly all of the Aesirs and finally Nyarlathotep the Crawling Chaos.

Yin: So we’re facing Cosmic beasts, Freakin Surtr, and a Cosmic dark god that are all now even more powerful now that they have become Gores? Another day of the office I suppose... Me and Asana Got Skoll and Hati you and Fafnir Can Handle Surtr and Nyarlathotep?

Scars: Who do you think your talking to here? My people use to hunt evil dark gods for sport and I’m about to hunt the biggest game of all A Gore dark god. Just don’t let those things devour the Moon and Sun alright? Cause if that Happens there’s no way that Remnant can come back from being completely frozen over. 

Yin: By the way why do the two of us have to be the ones to do this?

Scars: Yin the two of you including Sapphire are basically the biggest heroes on Remnant and charismatic naturally born leaders. Remnants Child of Light and Dragon of Rebellion who were “Meant” to the destroy the Grimm now fight an even bigger and far more horrifying threat who wouldn’t want to follow you 2 to hell and back? And I’m sure you met a few people important people that can vouch for you...

Yin: Not sure on who are you talking about Scars.

Scars: Weiss and Winter Schnee right? Also Oz to I’m sure they will vouch for you.

Yin: Is this a threat? Are you seriously threatening me? Now of all times? 

Scars: Kinda but don’t worry I won’t touch those 2 for now at least. Can’t say for the same about Oz though...

Yin: The hell do you have against Oz?

Scars: You don’t know Remember? Right you won’t remember what they did to you and Sapphire back then...

Yin: *My eyes shine golden with rage behind my sunglasses and I slam my fist on a desk we’re sitting next to and it broke to tiny pieces* ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKIN CRYPTIC REMARKS SCARS! *I sigh and calm down* You know what? Forget it. Can you quite busting my chops and tell me when are we gonna do the emergency announcements already?

Scars: In about 2 hours or so. 

Yin: Now was that so hard? *I stood up from the catch walked besides him and put my hand on his shoulder* But I swear if any of you get near them I’ll kill you all even Mercy and that Cinder chick that’s somehow connected to Sapphire none of you will get any mercy from me. I don’t kill woman but I’m willing to make a acception form time to time. *I then keep walking*

Scars: (She’s connected to Sapphire? How? I might wanna look into that.) *Smirks* I do the same to your group. I’m gonna completely forget about this place after I get a certain distance away from it right?

Yin: Well what are you Waiting for then? Go on shoo!

Scars: *I walk to the door* And your message to Mercury? 

Yin: Tell her to stop texting me already I got enough problems as it is right now.

Scars: Can do. *I leave*

Yin: My good looks and irresistible charm can be such a tedious curse... Well it’s about time that I make my return to Beacon and Remnant official. WATCH OVER THE MANSION ASANA! 

Asana: SURE! YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU A CUP OF COFFEE TO DADDY~!?

Yin: *Laughs sarcastically* Real original demon babe. *I disappear in a flash of platinum light*

*Back In Beacon. It’s lunch time Ruby and her team are eating with Nora tossing food to Yang who’s catching it in her mouth*

Ruby: So Where exactly did you go a couple days ago Weiss?

Weiss: No where! Just... Went to the city to buy some stuff you know what rich people do!

Yang: Oh she broke into Yins safe house!

Weiss: *Blushes* You followed me!?!?!?!?!

Yang: Not really I was just there to hang out with Yin and hopefully go on another date with him but It turns out he moved out awhile ago.

Weiss: H-How do you know that!? 

Yang: Cause he sent a text to me telling me that he moved out. He gave me his Scroll number after our last date. 

Weiss: What matters is that I turned myself in two face the consequences of my crimes like a responsible person would do Alright!? But like a good older brother in law he forgave me. Turns out my older sister ran into him in a party auction.

Yang: *Punches the huge turkey away that Nora throwed at me and it lands on her. My eyes turn red* Oh did she? *Smirks as I crack my knuckles* I bet he turned her down. (Oh I can’t wait to taste that bitches tears I bet they taste delicious...)

Weiss and Blake: *We slowly scoot away from Yang*

Ruby: Um sis your doing it aga-. *Suddenly we feel and hear a powerful lightning bolt strike some where outside of the School. It was so loud that probably everyone in the city heard it to* WOAH!!! 

Yang: *My eyes return to normal and I stood up with a smile on my face* ITS YIN! *I ran outside to find him*

Ruby: Wait up Yang! *All three of us ran after her* 

*Everyone In Beacon look outside to see that the blue sky’s turned platinum and shine with divine energy and soon everyone including the teachers go outside to look up to the beautiful phenomenon. Only one person can make the sky’s shine with this platinum light energy and he’s standing in front of the statue of him and his brother. Everyone Gathers around the statue shocked no pun intended and filled with awe of who’s in front of his own statue*

Yin: *I kneeled and read the pray that was craved on the bottom of the statue* “No matter if the odds are stacked against you or your fighting tooth and nail remember that you aren’t nothing. For even if they are gone they are fighting and standing besides us. For the child of light will give you the WILL to fight on and the child of the blue rose will shower you with HOPE for a better more just future. For there is no obstacle that we can not over come when they are watching over us. THE SAINTS ARE ETERNAL IN OUR HEARTS.” *I turn back to crowd of Huntsmen and Huntresses, and I see Oz make his way through and to me*  
That’s right people. IM BACK!!! *The crowd cheers out joyously* 

Oz: *I chuckle a little bit* You Always love making such dramatic and flashy entrances don’t you Yin.

Yin: Oz. *We shook each other’s hand* I’ve got something I like to discus with you. 

Oz: Then Let’s take it in my office then.

Yang: *I lightly punch Yin in the back of the shoulder and smiled as he turns to me* One heck of an entrance lightning bolt guy!

Yin: *I smiled back* What Can I say Yang I’ll love starting things out with a “bang”! 

Yang: Haha oh you! Incase all you lady’s and fan girls don’t know Yin is mine *My eyes turned red and my lovely long golden hair explodes with golden energy* SO BACK OFF!!!!!!

Yin: HAHA YOU ALL HEARD MY GOLDEN DYNAMITE GIRL NOT INTERESTED!

Yang: *I smiled as I hear all his fan girls whine I then turn to Yin* Hey Where exactly did you move Yin?

Yin: In a luxury ultra modern mansion I’ll show you a pic of it later. And about our date to the beach 2 days from Know Ill be available cool?

Yang: Yeah that sounds great! Hey Weiss told me that you ran into her older sister. *I wrap my arms around his neck and smiled* So did you turn her? Oh who I’m kidding of course you turned her down!

Yin: Well not exactly.

Yang: Oh...

Yin: *I smiled* But I did tell her that you are more better and beautiful then her.

Yang: *I smiled and blush a little* Ah~! You know what? Ill take it! 

Yin: Glad to hear it, *I take her arms of my knock and hold her hands* now I gotta have a chat with Oz but I’ll be looking foreword to our date to the beach! 

Yang: Yeah me to! 

Yin: Catch you on the flip side! *I walk off into the crowd of people*

Yang: *I hear Ruby, Weiss and Blake walk up behind me* You heard that!? *I smirked* I’m better then your sister Weiss!

Weiss: Yeah I don’t really care.

Ruby: I do!

Yang: Ah~! That’s my little sister! *I hugged Ruby with one arm*

*In Oz’s office*

Oz: *Im sitting next to my desk and Mrs Good witch is standing next to Yin. I sip my expresso I and smiled* You don’t know how relieved I am to see that your ok Yin. Where have you all gone to?

Yin: Well to Fragment. But you probably might have known that right?

Oz: I had my suspicions. But why did rest of the prodigies disappear from the Face of Remnant as well? Unlike the two of you two they have no means of crossing over.

Yin: You about the story of Utopia and the Utopians?

Glynda: The Utopians?

Oz: Chosen Warriors that were meant to kill the Gores and Oppose Dracul along side the Heirs and all the Gods? Utopia... It’s real!? Not some sort of extreme fairy tale!?

Yin: Oh it’s very real. *I show him my Utopian number 999,999 on my hand* Me, Sapphire and the rest of the prodigies were chosen by Utopia it self to become Utopians. It thought that we would have been more useful on Fragment fighting the Gores. 

Oz: Well that’s INCREDIBLE!

Glynda: Oz What is Utopia and who are the Utopians?

Oz: Sorry Glynda. Utopia is omnipotent and omniscient Construct and place That exist above all Creations and future creations created by Original Heirs and The Incarnates Nero told me about it but even there are storys about Utopia all over Remnant. It was built as a counter measure Incase some unknown force became a inter creation threat and that threat became the Gores, Incarnates and Dracul. Utopia well recruit all powerful from all creations to combat said threat. Think of them as Huntsmen and Huntresses but BOUNDLESSLY more powerful and grand! I couldn’t have imagine that the Prodigies would have been chosen by it!

Yin: Me neither old man!

Glynda: I see. But what Sapphire Yin!? Is he alright back on Fragment!?

Yin: *I run the back of my head then sighed* I’m gonna be straight you two... Sapphire is in his death bed...

Oz and Glynda: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yin: Things have turn for the absolute worst back on Fragment... *I explained how Utopia had fallen by the hands of Dracul, the rest of the Incarnates and the Gores. How Dracul turned the Ironclad the sworn protectors of the Heirs against us Utopians which started a purge in which thousands of powerful Utopians were haunted down and brutally killed. Me, Sapphire and the rest of Utopians barely survived it. Of how Dawn and Dusk have fallen and how Nero and Scahatch have died. Finally I told them about the “Final Battle” to seal to Dracul away. I sigh*

Oz: *I frown sadly and looked down of hearing such horrible tragedies* My God...

Glynda: Sapphire... He’s to make it right Yin..?

Yin: I know he will Mrs Glynda... Oz more Gores are coming... 4 immensely powerful Gores and there legion of lesser Gores are waiting for there Chance to go through the cracks of the Source Barrier.

Oz: Impossible! The Source Barrier is weakening!?

Yin: Yeah even I find it hard to Believe But it’s definitely getting weaker. Me and the other Utopians that appeared on Remnant we’ll fight them off but we want to give life and death good and evil a fighting chance against the lesser Gores. We’ll be issuing a viral emergency announcement to all of Remnant to prepare against the coming. Me and Fafnir we’ll be the ones giving the announcement. I want you and some else that I met to vouch for me.

Oz: So you want me to vouch for your legitimacy. Very well but who else we’ll vouch for you?

Yin: My Fiancé and if possible her entire family.

Ironwood: *The door opens up as I was about to walk in* Oz what’s got all the students railed up out-? *My eyes open wide when I saw him. Yin Chu Lann himself alive and well! I’m honestly quite speechless* Uh... Uh...

Yin: *I walk besides Mr Ironwood and pat his shoulder with a smirk* Good to see you To Ironwood. Gotta say your looking pretty good with a bread old man! *I walk out of Oz’s office and into the elevator and I gave off a playful salute to him as the elevator closes*

Ironwood: Uh... Uh... You were gonna tell me about this... Right Oz?

Oz: I was but as you just saw Yin himself beat me to it.

Yin: *As I walked off I saw some sort of long cardboard cylinder sticking out of a dorm rooms mail box. I’m definitely hearing a dog panting inside of it. I took out the cardboard cylinder and hold it in my hand* (How Can someone jam a dog in this thing? Who the hell would even think that!?) You all right in there body!? *I hear the dog bark inside of it* Good. *Some one drew a massage on the cylinder* “I know you get depressed about Sapphire being gone Ruby. Heres your little bundle of joy to cheer you up! I also want you and Yang to watch over him I’ll be busy for a little while”. You must be there dog huh? *The dog barks* Sure I’ll take you them. What’s your name fella? *The dog barks* Zwie? Cute name and yes I do speak dog. *I walk off*

*Minutes later in Team RWBY’s room*

Ruby: *Im looking at Sapphires blue rose next to the window and sigh then We all hear a knock on the door*

Yang: *Laying on my bed* Who is it~?

Yin: It’s me.

Yang: YIN! *I jump off my bed and opened the door* Welcome to our little humble dorm! *I grinned*

Yin: *I walk in and smiled* Humble indeed. By the way this is for you two. *I opened the cylinder and the dog falls out of it as well as a bunch of dog food*

Zwie: *Panting with my to tongue out and I barked*

Yin: Your welcome little fella!

Ruby: ZWIE!!! *Picked him up and hugged him* Oh I missed you bunches pal! *Then put him down* Who’s my good little boy!? You are that’s who! Guys this is Zwie our dog!

Blake: *On the top bunk glaring down at it* Keep that thing away from me ok?

Yang: You know cats hating dogs is just a huge cliche right?

Blake: Oh I’ll get use to it. Just slowly.

Ruby: BEAT THE CLICHE BEAT IT TO A FINE PULP! RIGHT ZWIE!?

Zwie: *Barks happily*

Weiss: Hey pets aren’t allowed on school campase... *I look at the adorable Corgi* Ah~ Aren’t you just the most precious thing ever!?

Yang: So what brings you here Yin? Other then me of course!

Yin: (Nah I change my mind I’m sure Winters word will do) Just came here to drop this little guy off. Actually I came here tell you guys that I’ll be doing an emergency announcement soon.

Ruby: Of What?

Yin: About the Gores...


	8. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 8: Rage against the dying of light and dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby?: Would you lay down and die knowing that “The End” is close? Would you give up? Would you give up all your passions, connections, goals, struggles, love, hate, promises, vows, duties, family, anger, fear, compassion, wants, needs, will and hopes would you give up everything knowing that it WILL all be in vain? The answer is no of course you wouldn’t you would fight for it to the bitter end. That’s what everyone and everything on Fragment is fighting for that is what Sapphire is fighting for.

???: Humans and Faunus of Remnant... *All over Remnant are giant holograms in the middle of city’s of two heroes long sense dead. The heroes are on Scrolls, TVs, radios, all sorts of communication devices including entertainment devices like gaming consoles. Those two heroes are the Legendary Child of Light Yin Cu Lann and the beloved Dragon of Rebellion Fafnir Norse* 

Yin: You might now me as Yin Cu Lann Remnants beloved Child of Light.

Fafnir: My Faunus brothers and sisters I Fafnir Norse Dragon of Rebellion am Alive.

*In team RWBY’s dorm room All four of them are watching the live video*

Blake: *My eyes open wide* Fafnir Is Alive!? *I start to smile* HES ALIVE!!! (I can barely imagine how Eve is feeling right now! Or all the Faunus in the world for that matter!)

Weiss: I can’t believe I’m saying this to her but be quite already Blake.

Yin and Fafnir: All of Remnant is in imminent danger. Not by the Grimm but by a more dangerous, powerful and horrifying enemy. Parents if you are with your children right now please cover there eyes or turn off your devices. This image of these things is FAR to grotesque and horrifying for anyone under 13 years old to see. *They show an image of the Gores* This enemy is called the Gores. A beast that is form the forever cursed side of Remnant were more of its kind ravage the already inhospitable lands. 4 and half year ago we the 88 prodigies of Remnant disappeared from the face of the planet. Why did we disappear? It was because we more needed there then here on Remnant we were summoned there by a divine force to fight these things. We all vowed that these monstrosities will never get anywhere near the bright side of Remnant so we never returned until now.

Yin: A couple days ago I defeated one of them and killed it. Just one Gore killed and mutilated over 80 extremely formidable Huntsmen and Huntresses and if I didn’t intervene it could have killed the dozens of Beacon students that were in there trials including the Headmaster and teachers that fought courageously against it. I saved there lives but my fellow prodigies that came here after me told me that army's of them well soon come through the divine barrier that was made by the Heirs to protect Remnant from the Gores. Remnant is EXTREMELY ill equip to fight back against them but don’t worry. We weren’t fighting alone on the other side of Remnant we were fighting alongside the Heirs and gods against these things and we brought there highly advance tech with us so we can make sure Remnant is prepared to Face this awful invasion.

Fafnir: Make no mistake, the Grimm and Gores are sworn enemies not allies there fore they aren’t safe from this invading force. Hell there are Grimm on the curse side of Remnant as well and they more then ounce ignored us and attack the Gores instead. 

Yin: The Gores do not get tired, they do not get bored, they do not know Mercy, they do not know the meaning of hunger all they know is two things assimilation and annihilation. Together we can survive this invasion no repel it completely just trust in the two of us and if you don’t then trust in my little Brother Sapphire how’s wagging war against these beast on the darker side of Remnant. Trust in him.

Yin and Fafnir: “Let’s rage against the dying of dark and light. For we shall never go quietly against this blight. We shall Fight in our homes, we shall fight in our beaches, we shall fight in our graves. WE SHALL FIGHT FOR ALL ETERNITY! WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER!!!” 

Yin: The two of us we’ll host separate press conferences around Remnant to personally answer your questions of the coming invasion

Fafnir: I will host press conferences on the east and south side of Remnant.

Yin: And I’ll be hosting on the west and north side. Until then “wait, hope and will on.” *The emergency announcement video ends*

Weiss: *Minutes later I’m walking back and fourth in our room* Now armies of those things are coming to invade Remnant!? This is gonna be bad... Real bad... No apocalyptic...

Yang: Let’s just try to stay positive Weiss! After all we got Yin and the Dragon of Rebellion back! We will survive this with there help! (Hopefully Yin wont be to busy for the two of us to spend time together...)

Ruby: Yeah Definitely! 

Weiss: I hope so...

*Back with Yin far away from Beacon he’s boarding one of his private advanced war air ships until his Scroll started to vibrate in his pocket. He’s wearing a bright silver long coat with the sleeves rolled up. Under his long coat he’s wearing a luxury white suit vest and underneath it a black suit shirt. He’s wearing bright silver suit pants with black luxury smart shoes finally he’s wearing black race gloves. He names this outfit “Platinum Monarch”. He brings out his Scroll*

Yin: Who’s this?

Winter: It’s me Winter. 

Yin: Oh I suppose you saw the viral announcement right?

Winter: That I did a bold move of yours Yin. You do know that this puts you right on “there” map right? 

*One of Yins many experience armored Guards walked up to him*

Guard: Sir were about to take off.

Yin: Of course. *I walked in the Airship* I know that Winter. I’m putting a lot on the line for doing this and I’m more then prepared for the consequences.

Winter: Then let my help you. Give me this chance to prove my self to you by letting me vouch your legitimacy on your tours by your side.

Yin: The opportunity will be given then. You did talk about this with your father right?

Winter: Please, Of course I did after he confirmed that your signature on the letter was completely authentic. Do I need to board a Air ship to get you or will you come for me instead?

Yin: Ill be coming for you. Just be sure that my air ships are clear to land alright?

Winter: Air ships? Well alright I will. I’ll be looking forward to this Yin. Maybe we can continue courting each other when I get on board.

Yin: *I smiled* Wouldn’t have it any other way. *We end the call I turn to the head guard* Tell the captain to inform the rest of the ships that there’s been a slight change of plans in our flight schedule. We’ll be picking up Winter Schnee my fiancé.

Head Guard: At ounce sir. *I activated the com set in my helmet to inform the captain and the rest of the air ships*

Yin: *Ive also been busy rebuilding my families corporate empire and the empire itself on this side of the planet for the first few months I’ve been here. Legally of course!*

*Few hours later* 

Winter: *I looked up and saw the war air ships about to land, I then smiled* As I expected from him, he’s full of surprises! *Yin came out of one air ship*

Yin: My dear your mighty chariot has arrived including its lord. 

Winter: *I smiled* Heh, And I am thankful for that.*I got on board* What’s the point of other 2 air ships?

Yin: To confuse people and it worked. Come on let’s get going. 

Winter: *The Air ship takes off* Can you give me more information about these Gores Yin?

Yin: Not until my guard scans you. For security reasons, you understand right?

Winter: The only things I have on my person are my weapons and my Scroll But I do go on ahead.

Guard: *I take out a scanning device and activated it. A Barely visible stream of light comes out and it moves down and up her body scanning for any additional items That includes all mater of spy ware* She’s clear my king.

Yin: Excellent. Now about the Gores... *Half a hour later we are in my room on the airship. We’re drinking glasses of luxury brand Wine as I explain the Gores to her*

Winter: I see that’s were similarities end. The Grimm are somewhat apart of nature while these Gore seek to destroy nature. And they operate on a hive mind to?

Yin: That they do. On Fragment we figured out that the Grimm aren’t actually a hive mind. There more like actual animals they have to communicate to each other in person to exchange information as what animals do. 

Winter: But why are these two species killing each other?

Yin: Why Wouldn’t nature defend it self against hostile invaders?

Winter: I suppose that is a good point. But there most be more to this... About Fafnir can we trust in someone who was the inspiration of White Fang?

Yin: He was apart of them when they were just humble freedom fighters. He’s probably trying to return the White Fang to its old more just ways right now. We have to trust him for now at least. 

Winter: So what about Saint Yaeger? Is your little brother alright Yin?

Yin: He’s in his death bed...

Winter: *My eyes open up in shock I even almost spit out the wine in my mouth* What!? Im... I’m sorry to hear that Yin...

Yin: Not sure on what his condition is now but I have faith that he’s gonna pull through this. And thank you for you genuine sympathy Winter. 

Winter: You Can tell That Im being genuine?

Yin: I can, I met a lot of people that can hide there true intentions VERY well. Your sympathy is definitely genuine. It’s a good start on earning my trust but you still have a long way to go for me to trust you to tell you about 1 of my most darkest years on Fragment. 

Winter: *I smiled* Thats Reassuring.

Yin: Your smile is definitely a sight to-. *We hear an explosion outside of the air ship. A explosion of some sort of missile!*

Winter: What was that!?

Captain speaking through a speaker phone: My lord our airships our under attack by an unknown military force!

Winter: Could it be the White Fang!?

Yin: There ruled out completely. Our flight schedule is top secret an only my most trusted men know of it. Can you identify who they are? *My Head guard speaks to me on my ear phone*

Head guard: My king, My troops identified that they are highly advanced drones and no life signatures are detected anywhere near our location. Shall we engage?

Yin: What’s the status of our air ships Captain?

Captain: They are barely suffering any noticeable damage my king.

Yin: *I stand up from my chair and adjust my leather long coat a bit* All forces stand by Ill take these things out my self don’t want to get to rusty. Stay here if you want Winter.

Winter: No I’ll be coming with you. What better way to earn more of your trust then fight besides you right?

Yin: *I smirk* Then let’s go then. *Its night as We made our way to the hanger of the airship. I pressed a button that made the hanger gates open up* You might need a plane drone to fly rig-? *I looked back at Winter to see that she created white energy constructs of birds under her feat letting her fly* So this Your Semblance? Energy constructs?

Winter: Thats the abridged version of what it is yes. *I pulled out my twin rapiers* Now lets teach these machines a lesson Shall we? *I flied outside of the hanger and into the battle*

Yin: I see why you took a interest in her mom. *Underneath my leather long coat I pulled out my long metallic double barrel flintlock hand gun that’s big enough to look like a rifle.* Time to go too work Revere. *I then fly out of the hanger like a lightning bolt, there were hundreds of huge enemy drones flying in the skies and attacking the air ships*

Winter: This would be child’s play for some one as powerful as you right Yin?

Yin: Definitely just stay close to me And we’ll destroy these things in no time Winter.

Winter: Wouldn’t dream of getting any farther away from you. *The Drone jets Fly our way to attack us. They launched a hailstorm of homing rockets at the two of us but Yin with his futuristic looking and rather gorgeously designed flintlock gun shot the rockets in the sky in mere seconds*

Yin: Who knows what these things are made of so target there rocket engines not there body’s so we can blow them out of the sky!

Winter: Good plan! *We both fly into the hordes of jet drones while staying close to each other I land on a drone and it flew upwards trying get me to fall of it but I slide down to its rocket engines and stabbed my Rapiers into them and they exploded I jumped of the falling jet. My constructs came back to me and I land on them. I then leaped to another jet that fires at me with its machine guns while doing a aileron roll but I sliced its engines and it falls down from the sky’s. Another drone fires missiles at me but I was the missiles as platforms jumping on top of another and another to get to it I then throw on of my rapiers into the engines destroying it I then catch my rapier in my hand as went flying off after the explosion and then land back on my constructs and flew to more of the enemy drones knocking them out of the sky one at a time by targeting there engines*

Yin: *I crash through 4 of the drones as I zip through the sky’s. With my gun I fired multiple blasts of energy that pierced through 5 drones and they exploded* Now I’m starting to get how you won my mother’s favor over Winter! *4 drones fire at me with there machine guns but I spin Revere in my hands so fast that it deflected all of the destructive 9000 bullets that were fired at me I then blew the drones out of the sky with My gun*

Winter: How else could I win that perfectionist over then proving my skills in a fight!? The things she put me through to win your hand in mirage were so beyond awful that it would make this battle look sane! But *I blow 5 drones out of the sky* I got far stronger then I originally could have been thanks to her training me and for that I’m sort of thankful! 

Yin: *I kicked away 6 drones that were gonna crash into me they exploded into pieces off in the distance* Haha! My apologies for what my insane mother most have put you through! She was kinda was a bitch to you at first right?

Winter: OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Moms can be so terrifying when they are angry... *I shiver of the last time I made her lose her temper.* (I would rather face endless hordes of Grimm with no weapons then even THINK of angering Scahatch again) *I destroyed 3 more drones*

Yin: Yeah she was a bit of a nut case. *We got to back to back as the drones fly all around us*

Winter: Thats the understatement of a life time Yin. *We watched as the remaining drones combined into a massive flying mech* Well that’s impressive.

Yin: Indeed it is! 

Winter: *I whisper in his ear an idea of an attack to take the mech out instantly*

Yin: *I smirked* Good idea. Cringey attack name though.

Winter: Oh Shut it you. *I trap the mech with us in a large construct sphere as massive as it is*

Yin: *I made my skin turn completely pure platinum as I charge up my attack. I glow and pulse with platinum and black energy. I then disappeared and as quickly as I vanished I reappeared back to Winters side then small and big black and platinum energy slices appeared in every inch of the sphere construct. I sliced space and time using just my hands The three dimensional slices explodes. Then Winter made the construct she made explode as well creating a white and platinum explosion. The explosion and the two of us were unharmed I turn to Her as we hover in the night sky* Seriously “Snow Wolf”?

Winter: Oh shut it you~ Its the best that I could come up with at such a short notice. 

Head guard: My king were detecting a massive energy spike in the distance! It’s coming from a massive airship! We believe it’s charging up some type of weapon!

Yin: Copy. *I hear the sound of something firing far behind me I look back and a blast of energy coming straight towards us. It’s so massive that it could definitely consume all three of the air ships even if there stacked on top of each other* You should Stay behind me Winter.

Winter: What in the world-!? *As soon As I finished my sentence the immensely powerful and destructive blast of energy consumed us but as soon as it made contact with us it starts to shrink I looked and saw that Yin is absorbing the blast with just one arm! He completely absorbed the blast and his pure platinum skin and hair glows and sparks fiercely with unparalleled power.*

Yin: *I saw a small strand of my hair glide away my eyes shine turn and glow bright gold with pure and anger and rage. Rage so terrifying that it could put my mothers to shame. The back of my hair spikes up and sparks with intense lightning* Shit fucker you done it now... *I watched as The clouds part to reveal a massive war air ship the size of a huge city it was the one that fired that blast I scowled at it* Life signs...

Guard: None sir.

Yin: *In a instant a closed the distance between us and the ship. I then kicked into it with both feet and drill straight through its other end* “KINGED” *I teleport away from it in a flash of light then it exploded with platinum energy. I stand near Winter and breathed out sparks lightning out of my mouth* 

Winter: *I stared at him as he’s in this state he completely reminds me of his mother when she gets angry* With Out a doubt you inherited your mothers awful temper. 

Yin: *I breathed and out and returned back to normal* Aaaaaaannnnndddd I’m good! You hurt Winter?

Winter: Y-Yes! I just have some scrapes and bruises and nothing more!

Yin: Good....

Winter: You felt it didn’t you?

Yin: Yeah.

Winter: Some one was watching us fight... *We both look around the surrounding clouds* 

Yin: Not us just me...

*In another part of the World In a pitch black room a man stands up from his digital war desk he pressed the self destruct command on his desk and the micro video Drones that recorded Yin Chu Lann’s fight explode silently the man walks off. He speaks up his voice is completely masked*

???: Good to have you back Yin... If these Gores are so powerful and actually exist then Remnant is completely safe with in your capable hands... *He exist the dark room. On the wall spot lights shine on a symbol of a multi headed mythical creature... The Hydra...*

*Back with Yin and Winter they returned back to Yins room on one of the air ships. A small piece of tech from a drone jet is on a table*

Winter: You don’t think that I’m related to this attack do you Yin. My family couldn’t afford weapons so powerful including that massive air ship.

Yin: Only a little. *Scars finally calls back after I sent him the picture of the tech* What you got?  
And no good news and bad news please.

Scars: She and her entire family are off the hook. She’s completely clean and innocent. Seems like you had a run in with my enemies the Hydra Society.

Yin: Good. 

Scars: Mercury the hell are you!? Hey!!!

Mercury: *Swiped his Scroll* HEY BABY~!!! This is Yin right!?!?!?! Ah Screw it’s definitely you! You remember me right!? The hot ass curvy busty legless chick you banged a couple days back!? Can you QUITE being so hard to get and talk to me already!?!?!?!?!

Yin: *Hangs up and sighs* Sorry for not trusting you Winter.

Winter: *I sigh* No I get it... Earning some ones trust isn’t easy but like your mothers favor I WILL earn it eventually. 

Yin: There must be some way to make all this up to you.

Winter: Well... *A got close to him and put my hand on his cheek. Our lips are only inches away from each others* A short kiss would do the trick. I think I earn that much right~? *I smiled As I look into his mystifying eyes*

Yin: *I smirked* Well you definitely earn that much for all this trouble your going for my-. *She pressed her lips against mine while I was in mid sentence. My eyes open up just a bit but then I closed them as we kissed for the first time*

*Back with Scars, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury there in some sort of secret high tech facility*

Mercury: Can’t BELIEVE he hanged up on me!!! Why is it that I’m getting more interested in him the more he does this hard to get act!?

Emerald: I know that the guy is getting to you but I like to remind you that he’s sort of our ENEMY!!!

Cinder: The two of you. SHUT UP. Scars how’s the data extraction coming along?

Scars: *Wearing my pitch black futuristic armour* Almost done about 10% percent left... Oh! What do we have hear? *I tap a file with “Schnee family leverage” as the title* Seems like this file well set off the alarms. Kivaara scan it to see if it’s worth it.

Kivaara: *I look the the file* Unbelievable... Scars this is definitely worth it!

Scars: Alright. *Minutes later after collected the data the alarms went off* Lady’s it’s time to leave... 

*NEXT UP VOLUME 2 PART 9: ESCAPE FROM THE HEADS LAIR*


	9. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 9: Escape from the Heads Lair

Scars: *All four of us run in a dark hallway as the security alarms went off in the Hydra base that we infiltrated in. We agreed that it was advantageous for us to gather more data to use for the cause cause even the Hydra would get attacked by the Gores ounce they cross over the Source barrier*

Mercury: I forgot was setting off the alarms apart of the plan?

Cinder: *Im wearing my black spy suit and wearing my masquerade mask* We have back up plans Mercury so yes it is. We just rendezvous with Plague and go with plan B. Go inside a ventilation system bust a way out and signal for extraction. 

Mercury: *I smirked* That was a rhetorical question C! 

*The large hatch that’s in front of us closes down on us on its own. Then 10 lightly fully armored men with full helmets phase out of the hatch and our now facing Scars, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. They each bring out metal sticks and then they became Bo staffs with a press of a button.*

Hydra Typhoons: Intruders sighted. Terminating with extreme prejudice...

Scars: *They all got into there fighting stances, I bring out one of my Zulfigars and ignited my red and black beam sword* Remember these people aren’t you average variety Grunts. They’re trained since birth to kill Huntsmen, Huntresses even shrine maidens But with your new weapons fighting them won’t be as lethal.

Mercury: *I hop a little in place and then snapped my neck a few times* Well this is gonna be fun. 

Cinder: *I made a double long bladed katana with no armguards appear in my hand* When we get out of this Scars you WILL tell me where Epsilon Is.

Emerald: *Gets my weapons out but I heard what Cinder said to Scars* (Epsilon?)

Scars: What ever you say. (Jeez Sapphire you have some very mixed taste when it comes to lady’s not that I’m one to talk.) 

Emerald: *I got my head back in the game and I start the fight by shooting at 2 of them but they are deflecting my bullets with there Bo Staffs and start walking towards me.*

Cinder: *4 of them sink through the floor by phasing into it Then they phased out of the ceiling right above us. 2 of them try to slam there Bo staffs on top of me by I guard against there assault with my double bladed katana the other 2 attack Mercury. The other 4 attack Scars who quickly cuts through 2 of them. The two dead Hydra Typhoons split into two pieces but six more typhoons phase through the floor around him and start to attack him. I focus on the ones that are attacking me, Scars is right. There attacks are fast, powerful, extremely precise, and there skills in martial arts are ALMOST masterful and deadly but I WILL NOT fall here! For my Mistresses and for my own sake I will get my answers from Scars about Sapphire if I find him together we can remake this world into a more just and brighter place! And maybe me and Sapphire can... No Focus on the here and now Cinder. I backflip away from them but they fired laser beams at me from the tips of there Bo staffs, I side flip back dodging the first volleys of beams then did a corkscrew spin back dodging the second gaining enough distance away from them to create a flame bow string on my double blade katana and fire several smoke arrows at them to obscure there vision. I fire a barrage of flame arrows at them until one of them threw there Bo Staff at me I knocked it upwards then one them phased out of the ceiling and slam there Bo staff down on me I blocked the impact of our two weapons created a shock wave* Argh! 

Scars: *I killed the last of Mine* Remember your new weapons can become anything that you imagine so get creative!

Cinder: (Anything...) *I imagined the Typhoons being pierced by hundreds of arrows, then the metal substance from my new weapons pierced the typhoons with hundreds of arrows killing them both*

Scars: (What is with her with bows and arrows?)

Mercury: *I imagine one of my legs slicing the typhoon with blades I jump down axe kick the Typhoons head and my foot turn into a long blade slicing into it killing it. I pulled my leg out* Ah great now my new stockings are bloody... *I then imagine my other leg turning into a huge monstrous razor sharp teeth that eat the other typhoon. I kick at the typhoon and then my foot turn into huge razor sharp teeth that chomped on it But it jammed the teeth with its Bo staff. Then I imagine speaks forming outside of the jaw then spikes impaled the typhoon killing it. My foot returned back to looking like a normal metal shoe* Sick! Creepy but sick! Nah totally more creepy... 

Emerald: *As I dodge the Typhoons attacks imagine the blades of my gun chain sickles becoming chain scythes. I Lunched my chain scythe at them. The chains wrapped around one of them so I slammed it on the ground then it lunched back upwards I then sliced at it but it parried my scythe away with its Bo staff so I flip foreword with my the chains of my scythes loose spinning at rapidly accelerating pace. My scythes slice into them and then slammed scythes on the ground killing them. I retracted my chains scythes back and smiled* Definitely an upgrade! *I almost tripped on my self because of how fast I spinned* (Went a little overboard god I almost hurled) *I kept my new gun sickle the way the are and hanged them on my back*

Scars: *I blast the huge hatch open with a swing from my dark beam swords. Walked out to a large and long metallic valley of machinery and hatches. At the end of the valley is where we meet back up Ezekiel* Guess the Typhoons cut our zip lines. *I fired out another zip line and in a second it makes it the other end of the valley. All three of them took out there line launchers and fire there zip lines and start to zip across the valley* All types and classes of Hydra soldier are genetic clones of each other born from test tubes. They’re born to do 5 things. Protect and serve the Heads including the Grand Head the guy who started the Hydra society, establish law order by what ever means necessary from the shadows, kill who ever the heads deme a threat, absorb semblances, and replace all Huntsmen and Huntresses In the near future.

Emerald: Absorb Semblances!? Replace the Huntsmen and Huntresses!?

Scars: All Hydra soldiers are born with a Semblance Called Vassal. They can gain a Semblance by either getting hit by it, seeing it, or simply by scanning someone who has a semblance. Theres no real limit to how many semblances they can gain and use at the same time. They probably already scanned yours Now Emerald.

Emerald: Well that’s horrifying... But wait replace Huntsmen and Huntresses!?

Scars: The Hydra soldiers are meant to be the TRUE Huntsmen and Huntresses the present ones well... Just think of them testing dummies. The Hydra Society are secretly recording all Semblances in the Remnant for there future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ounce they gathered enough data the Heads WILL issue a complete purge to kill all Huntsmen and Huntresses regardless of there age. The Academy’s are all just testing sites... No death traps. 

Cinder: How horrible... (I almost pity those Huntsmen and Huntresses... This world is even more unjust and broken then I could have possibly imagine but I will make it BETTER Sapphire... That’s a guarantee and I’ll start by bringing down these monsters called Hydra)

Scars: Speak of the devils. *I look back and around and saw dozen of typhoons phase out of the walls. Some of them are running on the walls aim Bo staffs at us and others attach trolleys on our zip lines. They’re all closing in on us* Here we go again lady’s! Don’t worry about there Semblances I’m completely nullifying them with mine. *I swing of the zip line and run up horizontally on the wall to fight the 30 Hydra Typhoons with my dark beam sword in my hand*

Cinder: *Me and Emerald hang upside down on our zip line trolleys. I fire my flame arrows and she fires her bullets at the ones closing in behind us on our zip lines but they deflecting them with there Bo staffs. I fire balls of explosive flames at them from my hands making a few fall off from our zip lines*

Emerald: Cinder, You don’t mind me asking What were you and Scars talking about!? *I swipe at the typhoons with my chain scythes*

Cinder: Nothing Focus Emerald.

Emerald: Ok then... *I turn my one of my gun chain scythes into a homing rocket and fire 20 rockets at them. A few of the typhoons deflected the missiles with the Bo staffs the other few got hit by them and fall off our zip lines*

Mercury: *My medal shoes turn into heavy sniper rifles with unlimited Bullets that auto reload and I fire back at them* SCREW MY OLD LEGS! Hahahahahaha! 

Scars: *I leaped off a wall as we got to the other end of the mechanic valley. I wait for Cinder, Emerald and Mercury to make it here, they swing off the zip lines, land on the floor and I cut the zip lines*

Emerald: *We all walk foreword* Ezekiel isn’t here yet what should we do?

Scars: *Infront of us a wall explodes and a massive completely wrecked mech came flying out. I saw Ezekiel leap out and land on the destroyed mech. He’s wearing his yellow army combat suit and wearing his trade mark yellow neon techno plague doctor mask. He pulls out his energy chainsaw war axe guitar sword named “Bright Horror” out of the mechs destroyed body. He Deactivates bright Horror and Hangs it on his back and walks towards us. Seems like he fought through an army of these mechs that are so destructive an advance that it makes the military’s “new mechs” look like harmless dolls with out a single scratch on him*

Ezekiel: So did these three fuck up or did you found something that’s actually worth this tedious “migraine” I’m having right now? 

Scars: Oh I definitely found something that’s worth all this trouble. Let’s just get the hell out of this pit hole Alright? 

Ezekiel: Find by me man. *I walk to a control panel of the huge elevator lift that were standing on*

Emerald: What’s got him all riled up?

Scars: Old scars from the past Just focus on escaping this shit hole.

Ezekiel: Of fuckin course they shut the elevators off. Scars have Kivaara get this thing running again.

Scars: Kivaara.

Kivaara: Already done. Nearest vent that leads outside is 60 floors down I’ll accelerate the elevator to maximum velocity so we can get there as soon as possible. *Makes the elevator lift start to descend at an increasingly rapid pace*

Ezekiel: *I hear something buzzing far above us. I looked up to see 3 huge mantis like mechs get closer to us as we decend. I grab Bright Horror and activate it as the mechs get closer to us there large, huge and razor sharp neon disks wheel leave streaks of light as they race down towards us in a circular pattern* You three take that one well wreck the other 2.

Mercury: Man why’s is it that these secrete shadow organizations always get the more shinier, more lethal, and more advance toys then everyone else? 

Emerald: You and those sifi shows of yours. *I bring out my gun chain scythes ready to fight*

Mercury: Dont forget about my precious stash of graphic novels! 

Cinder: *One of the mantis mechs stopped in front of me. It’s massive body is upside down as it’s building size cyber eyes look at me as it bobs it head from side to side. It spinned it’s body right side up and the 3 mechs screeched Out monstrously. All three unfold there massive blades that cut through dozens military mechs all at ounce. All three of them have dozens of cyber drones hovering around them. I ignite my hands and fire large beams of flames at the mech, it’s drones start to fire lasers at us But I back flip in the air, made a flame long bow appear in my hand and I fire arrows at it while I was in the air*

Scars: *I teleport over short distances as I dodged the mechs blades are coming out of portals to attack me, I dodged teleport 6 of its attacks while I shoot at it with my Zulfigars in there gun mode firing beams of red and black light at it that home into it. It’s to claws appear out of portals and are about to slice but I parried them by slamming my guns on them hard enough to make two sonic booms and them back into the portals and back to The giant Mantis mech. It seems That It can’t move it blades anymore.* 

Ezekiel: *Blocking the Mantis blade portal attacks with Bright Horror* What we’re playing with our food now? I’m always game man but why exactly?

Scars: Im bored man, and We can’t make the girls look bad by taking these things out so easily! *The drones fire lasers at me but I deflect them all by spinning my black and red futuristic guns in my hands*

Ezekiel: *The two blades sliced down on me but I parried them both hard enough to make a sonic boom at the instant I parried the blades away my body transforms into yellow smoke demon with a floating skull and then my form changes back to normal. The blades were sent back to the mantis mech* 

Emerald: Can you guys take it easy with those sonic booms sheesh my ears! *I fire bullets at the mech that me, the slut Mercury and Cinder are fighting as I flip and jump between the portal blade swipes*

Mercury: *Drop kicked into ones of the portal blades but I was sent flying I land and slide backwards on my feet* Fuck that was like getting hit by a huge train going full speed just how powerful are these guys? Meh they’re probably aren’t as ripped as Yin or have as much masculine chest hair. *I imagine Yin in swim trunks smirking at me all sweaty and wet from swimming in the beach* Mmmmm~ Momma wants a peace of daddy~. *I slide under a portal blade swipe* HAHA! MADE YOU LOOK! *I jumped up, my feet turn into heavy sniper rifles again and I fire at the mantis mech*

Cinder: *After 4 minutes of fighting the mechs they fire massive laser beams from there equally massive disk wheels. The three laser beams collide together and start to form a explosion that’s growing in size. I create a pillar flames and it consumed the mech but it still in one piece and still firing its laser. I increased the heat to such intense levels that its starting to make the elevator lift melt under us and make me start to sweat from my forehead. For all I know the pillar of intense flames could be just as hot as the suns surface. I scowl and my revealing eye flares up as I try to destroy the mech* Grrrrr...

Scars: *I start to let loose just a little bit. I appeared in front of the mantis mechs face that I’m fighting And I sliced at it with one of my Zulfigars which made our surroundings turn pure black. I sliced at it again which created a crack in dimensions and then again and again created dozens of more cracks I then kept slicing into it from every inch of its body*

Ezekiel: *I disappeared in a mist of yellow smoke. Then a massive claw shape slash in dimensions struck the mantis mech. I then Appear in front of it in my true form. A massive yellow fiery smokeless demon a bit bigger then the mantis mech with gold futuristic armor and a floating skull with long demon horns. I’m grabbing onto the mechs neck and with my other hand wind up a swing with Bright Horror now as big as I am.*

Emerald: *Me and Mercury up look at him and Scars* HOLLY SHIT!

Mercury: THATS SO METAL!!! 

*Scars sliced down into his mech then black and Scarlet spikes of crystallized came out of the mech one by one and they explode with black and Scarlet energy. Ezekiel finished off his mech with a mighty and powerful swing from Bright Horror. The thing didn’t explode it just flash out in Yellow light Like a old school television turning off and Ezekiel returns back to his normal form And Cinder managed to destroy the mech. The massive melting elevator lift crashed through the bottom floor of the Hydra base which was in mid air the whole time. The lift is now falling down in the clouds while the sunsets in the distance*

Mercury: Man are we Glad your crew is on our side! We wouldn’t be as strong if you all weren’t and we wouldn’t be in this badass situation right now!

Scars: *I see Red Grand fly towards us for extraction* Count your blessings. Our rides here let’s vamoose! *Red Grands hanger opens up and we jump inside and the hanger closes as we get in* 

Mercury: Mission complete. Everyone got back alive and the bomb that Scars had Ezekiel plant in the Hydra base is ready to detonate! That’s a good win in my book!

Emerald: Im gonna go shower... *I walk off a little exhausted*

Mercury: Ah hell no sis I call dibs on the shower first! *I run ahead of her*

Emerald: We all have our own rooms with our private bathroom and showers idiot bitch! *I sigh*

Scars: *I walk off*

Cinder: Scars. Tell. Me. About. Sapphire. *I scowl at him* I’m not gonna take no for an answer.

Scars: Fine fine. You get on out of here Z.

Ezekiel: What you think I’m doing? This isn’t any of my business. *Walks off*

Scars: *I take off my futuristic full helmet and scratch the back of my head* Where to begin?  
*The both of us walk off as I tell her all I know about Sapphire. About how he changed for the worse to the better now. The horrible mistakes he made in his time on Fragment. Then I finally tell her that he’s in his... Sick bed slowly recovering from his near mortals from his decisive battle with Dracul... The cause of all these never ending tragedies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra soldiers already have assimilated nearly a hundred Semblances including Ruby’s, Weiss, Blake and Yangs. Could you imagine a small army of Hydra Typhoons with Each with a combination of Ruby’s and Yangs full powered Semblance with the experience and skills of a full fledge huntsmen and Huntress? That’s pretty horrifying if you ask me. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury only survived because Scars and Ezekiel where completely covering them and they had the newer and more advanced weapons that Scars gave them back in RWBYS Volume 1.


	10. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 10: Cinder and Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder: It’s been 17 years since I lost him... But Sapphire is alive yet barely... Backstabbed, torture, rape you named it he survived and lived through it... With out me... His life was filled with Never ending tragedies and sorrows... His mother Died giving birth to him... His father sent him away to keep him Safe from the Gores and Dracul... He was horrifically separated from Mistress Salem his loving surrogate mother... And his naïveté and Purity were taken advantage again and again... It only got worst for him after he left Remnant. Now I hear he almost died!? He’s been through TO MUCH. I have to see him... I need to see him... Sapphire Mío prezioso Amore... I will see you soon...

Cinder *3 hours later after we escaped one of the Hydra Societies bases and vaporized it Im in my room in the Red Grand. I’m looking at the sunflowers I brought on board and I think of Sapphire. Torture, mutilation, even rape you name the deprave act he survived it and been through it all... With out me at his side... I’ve told Mistress Salem... I couldn’t even begin to imagine what grief she’s feels right now... Possibly even greater then mine* Sapphire... *I demanded Scars take me to him... To take me to Fragment so I can see Sapphire for the first time in Years. Thankfully he complied only if we leave Ezekiel, Ursula, Solomon, Mercury and Emerald behind on Remnant to watch over everything while were gone and I agreed that what was a wise decision. Now I wait for us to take off to Fragment on the Red Grand So I can finally see Sapphire. I hear some one knocking on my door* Who is it?

Emerald: Cinder? 

Cinder: You should be getting off the Red Grand Emerald. Between you and Mercury I trust you the most to keep an eye on things while we’re both gone.

Emerald: I just want to talk to you about something. Can you open the door?

Cinder: *I walk over to the door, click a button next to it and it opens* Speak.

Emerald: Who’s Sapphire?

Cinder: *I stay silent* 

Emerald: You never mentioned that name before. If you trust me so much can you tell me who... He is?

Cinder: Kivaara is there anyone else onboard the Red Grand?

Kivaara: *Speaking through the ship* Just you, Scars and Emerald. 

Cinder: *I sigh* (Like me she won’t take no for answer so I might as well tell her) Someone precious to me that I thought I lost forever when I was a child. The only person that I ever or will ever love and the secret son of Mistress Salem.

Emerald: SALEM has a son and you met him!?

Cinder: Salem isn’t Sapphires birth mother but his surrogate mother. At the time that I met him I was just a child and never met Salem at that time so I would have no Idea that he was Mistress Salem’s precious son. 

Emerald: What was he like?

Cinder: He was the picture of purity and Innocence. He had this harmless aura of goodness around him. He has glowing light blue, blue pearlescent skin and bright red eyes that seem to just shine with light. Like any other 6 year old child he was pure, innocent and naively friendly but being around him was like being under the warm sun. The story’s of him on Remnant and him becoming its Patron Saint, it sounds so like him. Helping and getting to know the people of Remnant and in Remnants greatest time of need he shined brightly for them. Remnants precious bright blue Savior... *I smiled softly*

Emerald: Cinder... Your smiling.

Cinder: *My eyes open wide a little and touched my lips.* (Shes right. I smiled In the first time in ages.) Yes I did... 

Emerald: You were always so serious, so focused, so confident (We’ll With a body like Hers it’s no wonder why she’s so confident.) and strong. To see you actually smile genuinely it’s... Nice for a lack of a better word. Beautiful even I’m sure Sapphire would say the same. *I smiled*

Cinder: Yes Maybe he would... 

Emerald: So Sapphire most be just as old as you right now.

Cinder: He was 2 years older then me. Technically speaking he should be 2 years older then me right now.

Emerald: What do you mean by technically?

Cinder: He somehow was sent back in time by four years that’s when we first met as children. Scars and Mistress Salem believed that he got caught up in sort of anomaly in time when was a child. But he’s an Heir and they Can age and de age there body’s at will when they are old enough and Sapphire is old enough to do just that. 

Emerald: So how old is he really and technically?

Cinder: 17 and 23.

Scars speaking through a speaker phone: Were taking off. Is Emerald coming with us or not?

Emerald: Can I? I wanna meet the guy your so attached to myself.

Cinder: Fine then. She’s coming Scars.

Scars: Well Alright. Take her away Kivaara. 

*The Red Grand takes off into the sky’s. It reaches light speed and becomes a streak of red light as it gets closer to the Source Barrier. The Same Barrier That keeps the Gores from Crossing over to Remnant*

Kivaara: Nearing the Source Barrier you girls might wanna grab onto something... ASAP! Cause this space hot rod is gonna get real bumpy real quick!

*Cinder and Emerald were strapped with seatbelts as they now in the co pilot seats as Scars is in the pilots seat. Emerald grabs on tightly on her seat. Red Grand is one of the few vehicles In existence that can cross over the Source Barrier and not leave a hole for the Gores to get through*

Emerald: We aren’t gonna die Right Scars? We are totally gonna die!

Scars: We won’t so shut the hell up already and brace yourselves! 

Kivaara: Activating Anti Source engine! Crossing over in! 

Kivaara: 3!

Kivaara: 2!

Kivaara: 1! 

*In a instant the Red Grand is in a space that exist beyond and above Space and Time and all finite and infinite things. Where Everything is there and is not there. We’re past and future are happening at the same time. This is what it’s like going through the Source Barrier. But just like that it’s over*

Emerald: I-I don’t remember what I just saw or felt... Did we make to Fragment?

Kivaara: We did Have a look outside girls. This is the eternal nightmare that is Fragment. *The two of them look through the windows as The Red Grand Flys over, around and through mountain and half continental sized rocks*

Emerald: Unholly shit bucket. *I see a apocalyptic hellscape no it’s worse then hellish. There’s also thousand maybe even a million or more Gores outside* Is it me... Or do they look like there waiting for something?

Scars: There waiting for the 4 big boss Gores to clear a path for them in the Source Barrier so they can invade Remnant. Before you ask no I’m gonna kill a few thousands of them so the invasion won’t be that bad. Look around outside, the air around us is the Gore Virus. Even if I kill a few million of them the Virus would just make double then that in minutes. Besides we’re here to pay Sapphire a visit aren’t we? 

Cinder: How they aren’t attack the ship?

Scars: Anti Gore field. They can’t hear, feel or see us so we’ll be fine. *After a 2 hours of Flying in the horrid unknown we get close to our destination. We enter a weaker and smaller Source meant to hide this. Of in the distance we see spot lights shine this is the new home base That the Utopians made and were Sapphire is recuperating from his near fatale injuries from his decisive battle with Dracul. Futuristic war air ships and combat aircraft appear and fly near us*

Head Air ship captain: Unknown aircraft Identify your self and your intent!

Scars: Im Scars Amber! Utopian number -100! Typing in my Identity code. *I type in my identity code* I’m here to pay Sapphire a visit.

Head Air ship Captain: Identity code received your free to land. Welcome back Utopian! *The war airships and combat aircraft fly away to return to there post*

Scars: *The Red Grand lands in a airship hanger and we walk out If with Cinder caring a bouquet of Sunflowers for Sapphire. The Ironclad The hundred million that we broke free from Draculs control are doing there daily patrols. After a couple minutes of walking we made to the part of the Base were Sapphire is at. We entered a peaceful pure white room and at the end of it is the man him self. Sapphire is in a pod unconscious the pod is strapped to futuristic medical tech that’s keeping him alive and healing his wounds. The pod is surrounded by flowers from Sapphires most closest friends and fellow Utopians the barely had enough to come here to him there blessings and there love until they got called back into action. We walked to his pod and I sigh.* Here he’s is at least he’s finally stable.. FUCK! I can’t do this I’ll wait outside... *I start to walk back out the door*

Emerald: Don’t you want to say something to him or give him something? He is your friend right?

Scars: Our friendship isn’t what it use to be... After everything that happened... And after all the wrongs we did to each other... The two of us don’t deserve to say anything to each other... *The door slides down automatically as I left*

Emerald: *I walked closer to it. My eyes open wide and I cover my mouth with my hand at what I’m seeing*

Cinder: *I got closer to Sapphire as I hold the Sunflowers in my arms my eyes open wide in shock. He’s changed, his hair isn’t bright blue like the sky’s but black with light Blue Highlights and his Face... My god... Half of his Face... The left side... And his jaw is robotic...* 17 years and this what became of you? Why... What did you EVER DO TO DESERVE SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!? *His legs and of his arms. They’re covered by a blanket but I can tell that they’re... Robotic now. Small tears start to appear in my eyes* Epsilon...

???: Son...

Cinder: *My eyes open wide as I immediately recognize the voice that’s speaking my head* Mistress!?

Emerald: *My eyes open wide* Oh no...

Salem: *I see everything through Cinders eyes... Everything and... It’s more horrible then I could have imagined, my tears begin to stream down my cheeks* What has he done..? WHAT HAS HE DONE? WHAT HAS THAT MONSTER DRACUL DONE TO YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *I broke the connection with Cinder*

Cinder: Mistress....

Emerald: She saw him didn’t she?

Cinder: Yes she did... If only I had known he was alive... We could have brought him back to reunite with the Mistress 4 years ago... They could have been together again... The two of us could have been together again... All of this could have been avoided because of me...

Emerald: Cinder how the hell could’ve have known that he was alive!? This wasn’t your fault... It’s this Dracul assholes fault... And everyone else that had wrong him they’re all to blame not you! 

Cinder: Yes it is there fault... Thank you Emerald... *I wipe my tears away and stood back up* Epsilon... I’m not sure if you can hear me... But it’s Cinder... Cinder Fall your first best friend... You probably don’t remember me it was long time ago after all... And I’m older now so I look different and more mature so there’s that to... But it’s me... Cinderella... 

Emerald: Cinderella?

Cinder: It’s my nickname that he gave to me... Epsilon do you remember that one time when I dared you that you couldn’t climb up to the top of a steep mountain and you accepted it? I watched you climb up hire and hire and nearly made it to the top... But you fell *I smiled a little at what broke your fall* Right on top of pile of sleeping pile of wolf Grimm... The hilarious look on there faces that it was you that ruined the nap *I chuckle a little* I swear the both of us were dying from all the laughter! *For nearly an hour I talked about all the silly and ridiculous adventures we had as kids with the Grimm* After we slide to the bottom of the Elepha Grimm tusk and landed on a giant flower pile he said “THAT WAS TOTALLY TUBULAR!” *I laugh a bit*

Emerald: *Smiles* 

Cinder: *I also remember all the beautiful and wondrous sites we witnessed together all those memories* Sapphire please for my sake and the Mistresses live... *I remember Salem* Salem your mother... *I place the Sunflowers right in top of his pod but the pod had it land on his chest instead* I... I wonder? *I put my hand on his pod at went through it* Just what I thought. I guess this how they do procedures on him. Then... *I walked up to the right side of the pod, put my head in and gently kissed him on the right side of his forehead. I brought my head back out* Emerald.

Emerald: Y-Yeah!? 

Cinder: Do you want to say something to him? 

Emerald: C-Can I?

Cinder: Yes I would greatly appreciate it.

Emerald: O-Ok I will. Um hi we never really met but I’m Emerald Sustrai. Im sort like Cinders friend if thats What she thinks I am. I’m definitely her friend. Definitely! I heard a lot about you though the legendary Saint Yeager patron saint of Remnant after Yin your brother. Right now Remnant might need you more then ever... Not only are the Gores are gonna invade but your probably never notice that... It’s not what it seems at first sight... It was a lot darker then you or your brother could have realized... But Cinder she’s gonna make it brighter more better So things like what happened to you two won’t EVER happened again! We’re no body has to keep horrible secrets from the people of Remnant ever again. Maybe when you get better you can join us? With the two of you working together we can fix Remnant for good.

Cinder: Yes Maybe... *I remember what he promised me when we were children... No what he guaranteed*

Child Sapphire: One day I’ll get as super stronger as my dad... No I’ll get way stronger so I can protect Remnant and Fragment!

Child Cinder: Fragment?

Child Sapphire: Oh just forget about that ok! Anyway and Ill get super smart to so I can make them both better for everyone more fair and Safe. But to do that I get study all the time like no sleeping at all so I Can get as smart as fast as I can! And take me it a safer place... *I smiled down at her* For you...

Child Cinder: *I smiled back* Is that a promise?

Child Sapphire: PLEASE promises are so old and clichee no I won’t promise... “I guarantee it!”

Child Cinder: Ok! And If its to tough for you I can do it for you! No we’ll make it Better! I Guarantee it to!

Child Sapphire: Then together! We’ll get super strong and smart together for Remnant and for each other...

*Back to the present day*

Cinder: (We couldn’t keep it... But I’ll make a new guarantee...) I’ll make Remnant better, safer and more just for your return... Come on Emerald let’s go...

Emerald: Right It was great to meet you Sapphire hopefully we can meet again soon. Get well... *I walk out ahead of her*

Cinder: Live Sapphire... You will Live... I know it... *I start to walk to the door with a sad tear coming out of my eye. But reassured my self that he’s going to live... He didn’t say but I know that he will Guarantee it.*

Sapphire: (C-C-Cin... C-C-Cinder..? Sounds... So... familiar...I can’t... Remember... Just... Like... The... Red girl... So... Familiar... So... Sad... No... Must... LIVE... I... G-G-G-Guarantee... It... I... WILL LIVE...) *My eye shines very faintly red ounce more*

Cinder: Will meet again... Hopefully on the same side... Mío prezesio Amore.

*Back In Remanent, Ruby is staring at Sapphire blue rose Again. And Zwie whines sadly at it. When they were together. When Zwie first met him the dog almost instantly loved him at first sight. Ruby and Sapphire played every day with Zwie and took him out on walks together...*

Ruby: I know pal... *I hugged Zwie* You miss him too... But he will come back... He’s alive and he’s gonna comeback... Right!?

Zwie: *Barks happily In agreement*

Ruby: Thats My Buddy! *I pet his head*


	11. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 11: Fafnir and Eve.

*The sounds of blades clashing can be hears in the Training room of the base of Fafnirs army, In the room Fafnir is training Eve to get stronger so she can fight at his when the Gores invade by sparring with her. The match is one sided with Fafnir overwhelming Eve.*

Eve: *Im wearing a black work out tank top, that shows well toned arms shoulders and back I’m also wearing red workout pants and black and red workout shoes. Im not wearing my masquerade White Fang mask cause there’s no point in wearing it right now. Fafnir closes the distance between us in a instance and he thrust his energy blade at me. I try to block it with my katana and I was sent sliding backwards on my feet from the impact I pant heavily from exhaustion*

Fafnir: *I Retract my energy blade* I think we should stop sparring for today. *Im wearing a red workout tank top that reveals nearly all of my dragon scales on my muscular arms, shoulders, back and biceps. It even shows the glowing red crack in my chest that’s completely natural. I’m also wearing work out pants and training shoes*

Eve: No I can keep going Fafnir! *I try to stand up but my legs are pretty tired from the intense sparring match* Ok yeah your right... 

Fafnir: *I walk over to her with a bottle of cold fresh water and a towel and smile* Your improving Eve so don’t push yourself to hard. Here drink up. *I kneeled down and hand her water bottle to her she grabs it and drinks it* 

Eve: *I drink most of it* Ah. It’s been ages since I last had a clean shower Fafnir. A lot of White Fang hide outs don’t have enough resources to even think about managing proper hygiene. I don’t even remember the last time Ive ever had a decent meal like the one I had a hour ago. I still can’t believe that your actually back and standing right here in front of me...

Fafnir: *I lend her my hand to left her up and help her walk to a couch* I keep telling you that it’s not a dream Eve, I’m here and as I told you before I’m won’t leave you like that ever again. *She sits down on the couch* So how’s Blake been doing?

Eve: To be honest I don’t have a clue... After you vanished we went our separate ways?

Fafnir: You walked out on each other? How? The two of you are blood sisters what happened?

Eve: The two of us just didn’t see eye to eye anymore... We had a fight about our beliefs after our fight she just disappeared and I never saw her again... 

Fafnir: It was about the Humans and the White Fang right?

Eve: Yes. I wanted to apologize to her and hopefully she would do the same but by the time I went to her quarters she was already long gone. As Always she would rather run away from her problems instead of face them so typical of her... She said that White Fang lost there way! She said that we aren’t freedom fighters anymore but become terrorist! I told her that’s bullshit, I remind her of all these Hotshot Huntsmen and Huntresses that haven’t even become students yet harassing, beating to near death and sometimes killing our Faunus brothers, sisters and elders out of sport! SPORT! And it’s not just recruits and barely trained soldiers either they do it to Faunus that wanted nothing to do with the White Fang! Average citizens and homeless Faunus! They call us TERRORIST!? *I start to cry* The hell is wrong with these humans..? A WhiteFang recruit told me how this Human huntsman attacked a WhiteFang hideout that was just a homeless shelter. Giving shelter and food to homeless Faunus and others that got fired from there jobs. They were armed yes but ONLY to defend them selves. It was the same “Huntsmen” that I defeated and killed back a year ago. He beat the recruits to a pulp as they try to defend them selves you know what this kid did? He made a small TORNADO appear in the building! And after he was satisfied of terrorizing us he just walked away with a Grin on his face. He didn’t even look back at the Bodies... The broken, beaten, and DEAD bodies! The recruit that survived and told of the attack joined the WhiteFang together with his wife cause they had NO WHERE else to go after they lost there house because it was sold to humans. They were parents of three beautiful 5 year children who brought them to the hideout to get some shelter away from the cold... His wife was one of the recruits that didn’t survive the attack... Those kids are know growing up with out a mother now... The hell was that kid even thinking!? Does he think that they were invincible or something!? They aren’t! They were just normal Faunus as fragile as normal humans! They couldn’t survive a fall from 50 feet in the air like he can! *I start to cover my eyes* If I had been through then those kids would’ve still had there mother... It’s my fault...

Fafnir: *I sat down besides her and hug her* No it wasn’t Eve... The one to blame was that human and only that human... He completely forgotten that we are living beings with lives of our own... You gave him the punishment he deserved you avenged that family from losing there loved one. 

Eve: Your right I did... It’s a good thing that those children didn’t see there mothers body at the time... They would have hated humans for the rest of there lives just like me. I don’t anyone else to live with this hate and rage except me... But when I’m with you sometimes I forgot all about those two things... Thank you Fafnir... Thank you for coming back... *I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled* How about we go out and see how’s everyone doing?

Fafnir: A great idea come one. *Eve grabbed her red and black stripped work out jacket that was on the clothing hanger next to the door and puts it on and we walked out to the sunlight. After a few minutes of walking we start to see Faunus children playing and there parents playing alongside them while watching over them*

Eve: This place is like a sanctuary Fafnir. We’re far away from the humans and the Grimm don’t even seem to bother us. Why is that by the way?

Fafnir: Sapphire has this bond with them. No they basically adore him for some reason anyway he came up with this sigil that informs them that we have a connection with him and they keep away. 

Eve: He’s connected to them? How?

Fafnir: Its complicated... Even with what I know I feel like there’s more to his bond to them then meets the eye. Regardless just know that they won’t bother us as long as we don’t bother them. 

Eve: Ok then. So is your dad alright to?

Fafnir: Sorry Eve But I rather avoid talking about my Father...

Eve: Why? Is he?

Fafnir: No he’s alive we had a bit of falling with each other. No a falling out is putting it lightly... A lot has happened on my time on Fragment I’ll tell you more later. When I’m ready.

Eve: About Yin. I can’t believe the Legendary and kind Saint lost his mind... Killing and maiming woman of all things...

Fafnir: That doesn’t matter anymore He’s gone now and faced the consequences for his crimes and for what he did to Sapphire and to her...

Eve: “Her?”

Fafnir: Yin tortured someone who I loved and then killed her....

Eve: *I frowned* Im sorry...

Fafnir: Don't be Eve with his death I’m sure she’s resting in peace now. I mess her to this day but for her sake and for the Faunus I’ll push on foreword. We will push on foreword. *I smiled a little* With you at my side I’m sure that I can heal from her lose. Who knows maybe we will run into Blake along the way and if we do I hope you two can settle your differences peacefully and be sisters ounce more.

Eve: *I smiled* Yes I hope so to.

*In a hotel somewhere faraway from Fafnir Yin is making tea for Winter after a successful press conference*

Yin: *I pour her tea on her Tea Cup with a Tea pot* Man That went great. Did mother have you study politics?

Winter: She trained and taught me to be your partner in every way including in politics. “A sworn partner who refuses to help her significant other with his duties is worth less then a sandal filled with piss” Your mothers words not mine. How can a sandal be filled with anything? Oh... I get it now... *He served me tea with Tea cakes that he made himself* Why thank you Yin. 

Yin: *I smiled* Think of it as a sign that your earning my trust and as a gift for doing this for me.

Winter: *I took a small sip of the Tea* By the gods! Your mother told me that you took an interest in cooking but I didn’t think you would be this good! *I took a bite of the Tea Cakes and they taste like heaven* You Can absolutely give my families professional chefs a run for there money!

Yin: Why thank you my lady. So can you tell me how you first met my mother?

Winter: Of course. We have nothing but time on our hands after all. My jet was nearing your moon lit castle on the north side o Remnant...

*Next time Part 11: Winter and her future Mother in Law, Scahatch*


	12. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 12: My time with my future mother in law

*Five years ago Winter set out to win Yin Cu Lann’s the boy who she 100% believes that is in her dreams mother Favor Scahatch Cu Lann. Scahatch is said to be the most powerful warrior on Remnant, unequaled and unchallenged But as dignified, mystifying and elegant as the shattered moon it self. Her reasons of wanting to court Yin is to unite there two powerful families together to become much more powerful and to achieve future glory’s together she’s also simply very curious of Yin and wants to meet the new famous Saint of Remnant and get to know the boy of her affection. Her dreams of being together with him seem so pure and romantic... Her father agreed that uniting there two families would be VERY beneficial the Schnee Family doesn’t have the almost unrivaled and unlimited political influence and resources like the Chu Lann’s have. Her father had her sent to the Majestic, Gorgeous and mysterious moonlit castle of the Cu Lann’s on a private jet to meet Scahatch herself. Her father as usual is away on business so he couldn’t come with her but he did call ahead for Scahatch to be ready for her.*

Pilot: My Lady, were approaching the castle and are about to land soon.

Winter: ABOUT TIME. *I look out the window I’m sitting closet to and see the massive moonlit castle of the Cu Lann’s. It’s more beautiful and majestic then the rumors say! The castle shines platinum and beyond the castles walls are millions of white and gold flowers that glow making the castle look more beautiful. I’m wearing a white sleeves chiffon dress, Im wearing light blue ankle heel boots, Im light blue leggings and light white armor on top of them. I wearing light shoulder pads that have a small light cloak attached. On my hands I’m wearing light blue fingerlesssilk battle gloves. The jet finally lands on the runway of the castles huge airport, the jet door slides down and I walk out. Crystal armored knights walk up to me*

Knight 1: Are you Winter Schnee?

Winter: Y-Yes! Yes I am! I’m here to meet my mother in law Scahatch!

Knight 2: Queen Scahatch is waiting in the throne room we shall be your escorts.

Winter: Um by any chance is Yin home?

Knight 1: Our apologies but the Prince is not here. The Queen has sent him away to complete his training.

Winter: I see, I wanted to at last meet him in person... 

Knight 2: One day you shall, but not unless you prove yourself to Scahatch now she awaits. 

Winter: *I gazed up at the moon. The city of Dusk is famous for having the most beautiful sights of the shattered moon. The moon itself looks even bigger in Dusk as well! Wait... The moon... It’s not shattered anymore?*

Knight 1: Make haste girl. *We wait for her to follow us*

Winter: I-I’m coming! *I run towards them. Must be my imagination... *Half a hour later the knights escorted me to the massive door of the throne room.* (This is it. I nearly devoted my whole life to learning about the Cu Lann’s and about Yin himself. NOTHING can make me back down knowing that end of my beginning is in sight.) *The doors open wide with almost blinding light shining down on me, I walked in while shielding my eyes with my hand the light slowly fades away. I’m speechless of how magnificent the throne room is, the view is like something you see in a post card. Rows of pure white stone pillars are line up to the Throne it self, behind the stone pillars are long beds of exquisite platinum flowers that stretch out and circle around the throne. The throne is a very long white couch bed and the design of the throne is a massive platinum crescent moon. The End of the Throne room is open outside letting the moon shine down on it. Finally laying on the throne is Scahatch her self* 

*She wearing silver futuristic armor, and armored boots. She has long curly silver hair with bangs on her forehead. She’s facing the moon as she lays on the Throne while also drinking wine*

Knights: *We kneeled to her* Our Queen, as you requested we have brought Winter Schnee to you.

Scahatch: Excellent Ironclad. You are know excused.

Ironclads: As you command. *We left the throne room and the doors closed behind us*

Scahatch: *I sat back up on my throne and turn towards the girl. My golden eyes gazing down at her while I stay silent*

Winter: *I feel her intimidating aura and its almost getting to me* (Y-You Can do this Winter. Just introduce yourself!) *I regained my composer and curtsied* Greetings future mother in law, as your well aware I am Winter Schnee. I have to come to win your favor on taking your sons hand in marriage. 

Scahatch: Why this interest in my son, girl?

Winter: Well ever since I was a little girl, I’ve been having these dreams of being with a boy with platinum hair and silver pearlescent skin and when I first saw your son in the news I know it was him. I have spent my whole childhood learning about the Cu Lann’s and about Yin himself. The dreams were so happy and pure... Finally I’m just really curious of him as a person. I truly want to get to know him.

Scahatch: I see... Dreams... I heard you have private tutors teaching you the ways of combat yes?

Winter: Why Yes But What does that have to with anything?

Scahatch: Has everything to with you winning my favor. Have you brought your weapons?

Winter: O-Of course but-.

Scahatch: EXCELLENT. *In a flash of light I disappeared and then reappeared in front of her thrusting my 20 foot spear at her with one hand*

Winter: ! *I took out my swords and I was barely able to guard on time against her thrust the impact sent me rolling backwards to the Throne door I tried getting back up* Agh! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Scahatch: *I spin my futuristic spear in my hand* Hmmm... A decent guard for some one so young... She has potential... 

Winter: Ill ask again! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Scahatch: A test and you passed... Barely. Now for the next one... What will you do know after I attacked you with no warning?

Winter: Not back done that’s what! I’ve devoted my entire life learning about Yin. There’s no way I’m quitting know!

Scahatch: *I smiled a little* Right answer, You pass. Now we will spare, I want to see first hand what these instructors have taught you. Now come girl, show me how determined you are to see this through. *I wait for her to make the first move*

Winter: Oh I will! *With a swipe of one of my swords I send a blast of white bird constructs her way but she’s destroying them all by spinning her spear past supersonic speeds destroying them all*

Scahatch: You Can make energy constructs and the best you can come up with is birds? REALLY!? Your Semblance how’s so much potential don’t squander it! Use your imagination child! *I sliced my spear downwards with one hand, sending a energy projectile at her*

Winter: *I backflip over it Dodging it then I land back on my feet* My imagination huh!? *I did what she said, and massive energy constructs of my swords appear besides me* How’s this for Imagination!? *I sent them her way. One sliced down at her and the other attacked her from her side, but she destroy them both like they were nothing* You gotta be kidding! 

Scahatch: No you should be proud of yourself Girl! With someone as powerful as I they were like glass. But to even a Huntsmen and Huntress they are as sturdy as the weapons themselves! But you need more discipline and FAR better combat instructors to take your Semblance to its maximum potential. *In a flash of light I appeared right in front of her again and slam my spear down at her but she dodges by stepping away then she try’s to strike me from my side but I blocked her attack. She then creates a clone construct of herself and they take turns attacking me. The construct tries to kick me in the face while Winter thrust her sword at me, I grabbed the construct by its leg and throw it to a pillar and parried Winters attack by deflecting her trust and I sent flying to the throne.*

Winter: *I slide backwards on my feet and my construct lands on the pillar and jumps towards her while I dash back towards her. Me and My construct thrust our swords and we sliced through her but she blocked our attack. We thrust our swords through her 5 times and she blocks all over our attacks and destroyed my clone. I made another 2 massive sword constructs appear behind her as I was in the front attacking her with my actual swords. The constructs slice into her but she parried them away by slamming her spear at them destroying I tried thrusting at her but she steps aside grabs my arm and slams me down on the floor hard enough that it cracked on impact and made stones fly out of the floor* Gaah! *She let’s go of my arm and I tried to get up but she puts her spear right on my neck as she stands above, I pant heavily exhausted from the fight* I-I-I didn’t pass did I?

Scahatch: On the contrary my dear, you passed with flying colors.

Winter: But I was barely able to graze you!

Scahatch: You should already know that no one can come close to defeating me much less hurting me. Not even the maidens have a prayer of even harming me. The test was to impress me and you did. But it doesn’t mean that you earned my favor to court my son. But you will, I will see to it that your good enough for him. *I walk back to my Throne, took out my Scroll and called her father* Schnee I’m taking a liken to Winter. Fire her private instructors and teachers, she will be under by tutelage form now on. Please you should be honored that I will train and teach her personally. Also as we agreed if she would to impress me she shall live in my castle from here on out. Don’t worry I will take care of her for you. With my help she will be the most well educated and most formidable warrior in all of Remnant. Of course fair we’ll. *We end the call. I shined down a ray of light down to her healing her wounds*

Winter: *I stood back up* Thank you... So this is it?

Scahatch: *I made my spear disappear and payed back on my throne* Yes it is. Ironclad. *The doors open and the Ironclad Walk Back in* Take her to her new room please. I call to you when It is time to begin your training and studies. Now rest for today. *I grab my wine glass and sip some wine*

Winter: *The Ironclad escort me to my new room while carrying my bags. They lay down the bags and gently closed the doors behind me* Not How I thought things would turn out but oh well. Yin, I will be worthy of you... I promise.

*Back to the present, Winter finishes telling Yin on how she Met his mother*

Winter: And that’s how my relationship with your mother started out. Over the time I spent with her she really did become a mother to me...

Yin: Thank you for telling me Winter. Now we’re gonna go to-.

Winter: Beacon, Your gonna to see that Yang girl right? What really irritates me about her is that she found you with out even trying while I spent a year looking for you after you and your mother disappeared! I spent 4 years being trained, taught and getting to know your mother and devoting my life to YOU! She only just started getting to know you...

Yin: *I sigh* What are you gonna do?

Winter: *I remain silent as I was thinking to myself* Be the better Woman and wait on the air ship... But only this ONE TIME! 

Yin: Thats really mature of you Winter. Thank you.

Winter: *I sigh and get up from my* I spent my whole life getting ready to meet you... I will NEVER give you up that easily. I’m better then her period. Let’s get going already.


	13. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 13: Another visit to Beacon

Ruby: *For the past 2 weeks every Academy in Remnant has been training there students and preparing them for the imminent invasion of the mysterious and horrifying Gores. All huntsmen and Huntresses have received the anti Gore virus body barriers or AGVBB for short to protect themselves from the lethal virus the Gores spew out of there bodies, The vaccines and cures Incase someone gets infected with the virus, and Utopians blessings so we can actually hurt and kill the Gores that would have otherwise be completely invincible. Turns out Sapphire and Yin became Utopians. They’re like Huntsmen and Huntresses But on a MUCH MUCH bigger scale and vastly more powerful*

Yang: *And unlike us Huntsmen and Huntresses they’re COMPLETELY gender neutral!*

Ruby: *SIS! I’m monologging here!*

Yang: *Why aren't we called Hunters like male and female Utopians are just call Utopians? That’s actually a pretty bad ass name fitting for my equally bad ass boyfriend!*

Weiss: *Yeah Im pretty sure we might get Sued*

Yang: *Sued from who, what are you even taking about Weiss?*

Weiss: *I... To be honest I have no idea... Why am I getting a headache? That’s it, I’m gonna lay down on my bed...*

Yang: *Oooooooooookkkkkaaaaaayyyy...*

Ruby: *YANG! Do you mind?*

Yang: *Oh right sorry, go on right ahead sis!*

Ruby: *Thank you. For the past couple days me and my team have been trying to figure out a way to fight with out Semblances after our near fatale encounter with Scars Amber fallen prodigy of Sequence Academy, who turned evil and came this close from wiping us all out until Yin saved us right on the neck of time! But training with out using our Semblances is a lot harder then it looks... ALOT HARDER. Blake is so used to using her Semblance to dodge attacks and maneuver her way around enemies that she can’t stop herself from using it by accident. It basically became a reflex to her. Weiss is no where near as affected in a fight with out using her glyphs, she’s been trying to fight with out using spells to but it hasn’t been going well for her. And Yangs Semblance is Always active so really she can’t stop herself from using it even if she wanted to. I haven’t been doing that good either... Scars is right... We really are over reliant on our Semblances to the point that we can’t fight that we’ll with out them... How do you do it Sapphire? How do you fight with out having a Semblance? I wish you were here right now... With me and Yang...*

*In the present day Ruby, Weiss and Blake are relaxing in there team room*

Ruby: Shes still in detention? It should be over right now what’s taking so long? *Yangs in detention for beating the crud out a couple Yin fan girls so bad that they can’t heal by themselves and had to go too the infirmary. Mrs GoodWitch watched the whole thing... Yeah Anyone would guess what happened next.*

Weiss: Shes getting more and more territorial about Yin by the day. Did something happen?

Ruby: The two of us were watching one of Yins press conferences.

Weiss: Oh... She saw my sister was with him didn’t she?

Ruby: Yuppers... 

*Back with Yang in detention. Everyone in detention has already left leaving Yang behind who’s napping with a sleeping blindfold covering her eyes and wearing a headset that’s playing some sweet and peaceful jazz music to help her sleep*

Yang: *Dreaming about playing with Sapphire and Ruby’s kid, my precious niece* Ah~ Your so cute Blue bud! *Wakes up. And I take my blind fold of with my thumb and I look around* Huh? *I take my head set off* WOW. They all left me behind didn’t they? Even the teacher to... *I got up from my chair and walk to door and try to open but it’s locked* They locked me in to!? The heck people!? *I get ready to bust the door open by kicking it until I saw that one of the windows is open* Yeah way better then breaking something. *I jump out the window and I start running back to My teams room*

*Back with Ruby, Weiss and Blake*

Weiss: *Holding On to some weird t sign emblem that Ruby has on her cloak* You don’t mind me asking you what’s with these t sign pens that you attach to your cloak?

Yang: *Opens the door* Heyyo, guess who’s back from D Town!

Weiss and Blake: *We both stay silent when we hear her say “D Town”*

Yang: *Blushes a little after realize what they thought I meant* Yeah forget I said D Town k~?

Weiss and Blake: Gladly.

Ruby: What D Town means detention right?

Yang: Bless yours and Sapphires innocent heart sis. Bless them. Yeah that’s what I’ve been wondering to, what is with you and these T signs that you have me make for your cloak?

Ruby: Well... I think they make me look cool that’s all...

Zwie: *Sleeping on my doggy bed*

Ruby: So How was detention?

Yang: Pretty relaxing actually! I was sleeping through the whole thing and no one bothered me!

Weiss: You know you didn’t had to break those Huntresses arms.

Yang: They didn’t had to pick a fight with me and call me a slut! Yin literally said out loud for everyone in the Academy to hear That we are an official item and that he is not interested in anyone else but me. But did those chicks take the OBVIOUS hint? No, they didn’t and that’s what they get for talking shit and not backing that talk up with a decent fight. I was defending my territory and that’s it. End of story. *I took out my Scroll and saw I got text from Yin* Coolness! He’s coming over to visit! (Maybe We Can talk about our date to the beach? Just the two of us and no one else so we can learn more about each other.) 

Weiss: Still it was overkill.

Yang: Yeah it was ugly and hopefully every one of these fan girls can just mine there own business and move on with there lives so I don’t have to do that again. 

*Yin got in a Helijet that’s about to take off in the hanger of the air war ship*

Winter: Are you sure about this Yin?

Yin: *I show her my Utopian number 999,999 on my arm and it’s glowing intensely.* It only glows this bad when they’re coming for real. I had The Dark and Light Fall protocol activated.

Winter: How long do we have until they cross over!?

Yin: A couple days tops. I’m sending you to my families old castle and I’ll have your family get picked up to and be taken there. You will all be safe at the castle it produces a Source Barrier when a Gore attack is imminent.

Winter: Let me go with you. I want to be with you fighting side by side when things go to hell.

Yin: Not happening. I’ll be fighting one the “End of all” category Gores. You won’t be able to keep up with me when I’m fighting it and I won’t be able to keep you safe.

Winter: *I stay silent for a while* You better come back to me Alright?

Yin: Wouldn’t dare to even think about not coming back to you Honey! *The helijet takes off out of the hanger*

Winter: *I sigh as I watch the jet fly outside taking Yin to Beacon Academy* Ill hold you to that, My lightning bolt fiancé... *The war air ships fly off to Dusk but after 30 minutes of flying I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m going to be by Yins side and no ones gonna tell me otherwise* SCREW THIS! *I Run to the Hanger and got on a Jet Motorcycle. I turn it on and revved up the engine*

Guard: Miss what are you doing!?

Winter: Going to Yins side and not being a pathetic useless damsel! Keep my family safe! *I flew out of the Hanger and fly off to Beacon Academy towards Yin! I won’t be written off like this! I trained to be Yins equal And I will fight by his side as a equal!*

*Back In Beacon Yin finally arrives*

Yang: *Runs to him and punches his shoulder playfully with a smile* Take you long enough to come back! *Then I wrap my arms around his neck as I look up at him*

Yin: Hey what can I say!? It’s hard to keep away from some one as extraYangdinary as You!

Yang: Aw~ Still remember that one how so sweet! So what really brings you here? *We walk off while Hold hands*

Yin: Well besides wanting to come here and see you. I also felt something in Beacon that I noticed the last time I was here. I wanted to come and check it out. How’s little Red doing?

Yang: Shes going strong but she still gets depressed ounce and a while. *I smiled* Thanks for worrying about her. 

Yin: Shes my little brothers best friend and your little sister. It’s only right that I worry about her  
and honestly she seems like a real good kid.

Yang: Yup, she’s the best little sister in the world. Even if she gets a little to overwhelming at times!

Yin: Oh I feel you there! *In the crowd I see a kid with short blonde hair standing next to a girl a long red hair. Not sure why yet, But he reminds about Sapphire when we were Younger... And he’s also right me with out even realizing it and he’s starting to notice. Looks like he’s nervous or something*

Juan: Um Pyrrha... YIN is looking right at me!

Pyrrha: Really you sure?

Juan: Positive! I don’t know what to do! Should I look away or just keep making eye contact with him!?

Pyrrha: Just act natural Juan, I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it.

Yin: Hey blonde kid!

Juan: He Just called out TO ME!

Pyrrha: There’s a lot of people with blonde hair here Juan he probably meant someone else.

Yin: Next to the red head with long hair and wearing some sort of crown!

Pyrrha: Ok freaking out right now.

Juan: YOUR FREAKING OUT!?

Yin: Dude just come over here!

Juan: *The crowd pushes me cartoonishly towards him* Hi.

Yin: What’s your name?

Juan: Uh Juan! But you can call me the J-ster for short. Never mine that’s terrible...

Yin: No, your full name dude.

Juan: Um... Juan Arc!

Yin: Hmmm... Cool name. You know what? I like you dude Let’s talk again later! *I Pat his shoulder and me and Yang walk off while holding hands*

Juan: *My mouth and eyes are opened wide.* HE. HE. HE. HE LIKES ME.... HE JUST PATTED MY SHOULDER....

Pyrrha: *I break through the crowd and stand next to Juan. And we both faint right then and there from what just happened*

Nora: *With a smile on my face I take a selfie with them as they’re unconscious*


	14. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 14: The Invasion Begins

*Ruby is looking through her box filled with Sapphires audio journals. She found the audio journal that she’s looking for with label “My secret gift that I Gave to Beacon”* 

Ruby: Found it! This has gotta be it

Yin: Really? Let’s have a listen then. 

Zwie: *Sitting in front Yin and Whines*

Yin: Hey now, what do think your trying to pull on me with those puppy dog eyes huh? I already gave you a doggy treat 3 minutes ago and know you think I’ll just give you another!? Not following for it little buddy!

Zwie: *Turns to the girl with white hair*

Weiss: (Awwwww~!) Come on look at him how can anyone so no to a face as cute as that!? *Tries to grab a doggy treat until Ruby slaps my hand away from the bowl* Hey!

Ruby: Weiss he already ate! Sorry Zwie, Yins right no more treats for today! *I play the audio journal and we hear Sapphires voice*

Sapphire: Ok finally finished creating the magical circle that I hid somewhere near Oz’s tower! Incase the Gores some how get through the Source Barrier and Invade Remnant which is basically impossible but I rather be prepared for any situation no matter how unlikely it is! This is basically Amethyst level magic heck maybe even beyond her skill set but it took ALOT of trial and error to get it just right and it took ALOT out of me to, BOY IM SLEEEEeeeepp- *We Hear a thump in the recording*

Yin: *Chuckles a little*

Weiss: Did he just pass out mid recording?

Ruby: Hehehe, so like Sapphire to work him self to the bone. 

Sapphire: *Seconds later* IM AWAKE! IM AWAKE! WHAT TIME IS IT!? WHY ARE MY EYES SO RED AND GLOWING!? Oh wait, there always like that... Huh, barely a second passed! Where was I? Oh yeah the circle! Incase the Gores get through the Source Barrier the magic from the circle well create a dome barrier protecting everyone inside Beacon Academy. It’s no Source Barrier but it Can keep almost all category’s of Gores Out. It activates immediately ounce it detects a Gore anywhere near Remnant. Sadly this is the only I had time to make and there’s no way to expand it the city because the Dome well get weaker the farther out Goes. But I know I made the right decision putting it in Beacon. I’m sure Oz we’ll know what to do. Gather survivors and give them safety, Food and shelter away from the Gores... That is if he actually found out, I kinda did this behind everyone’s back including Miss Goodwitches! But Im sure they will find out what I did for them... Eventually! *The journal Ends*

Yin: So that’s why he was sneaking out at night back then. Little Bro you sly fox~! Come on, I can sense we’re it is so let’s go check it out. *We leave the room and go outside to the statue of me and Sapphire that’s near Oz’s tower. It’s night time as We search behind the statue and we remove the bed of Flower bouquets and found the circle, I put my hand on it. I can feel it’s power. Mostly all of the Huntsmen and Huntresses In Beacon and all the other Academies and the rest of the older more Experience Huntsmen and Huntresses have beeen scattered around Remnant and have been sent to some populated cities. Ready to fight back the Gores. Only A few Students and teachers have stayed behind in Beacon, including Oz and Miss GoodWitch*

Blake: The statue was built right in front of possibly the one thing that can save humanity that was made by on of the Saints himself. Who would have thunk? 

Yin: Yup, this was definitely above Amethyst level of magic back then. Good job little brother.

Weiss: So is it actually strong enough to keep them out?

Yin: The lesser ones yeah. But not one of the four “End of all” Gores. But don’t worry I can strengthen it to keep them out to. *I tried to strengthen it until my Utopian number shined brighter then ever* 

Ruby: Hey guys. *Im looking up the moon. My eyes opened wide out of what I’m seeing* Yin your the pro when it comes to the moon... *Everyone looks up to the moon and there eyes open wide except for Yin. Massive razor sharp wolf like fangs and teeth are around the moon* Is it suppose to HAVE TEETH AROUND IT!?

Yin: Shit, not enough time to completely strengthen it.

Weiss: Yin, What’s going on!?

Yin: Those Are the “Fangs and teeth” of Hati. The wolf that devours astronomical bodies aka the moon. It’s one of the “End of All” Gores. The invasion has begun. And it seems Hati and Surtr are the first ones to cross over to Remnant. 

*Somewhere else on Remnant, in a instant the bright sun became a malevolent scorching hot Solar Eclipse. And fingers made of red molten magma start to come out of it for this isn’t a solar eclipse. No this is just a Door to the Scorching hot abyss that is the Usurper of Flames home. This is Muspelhiem, and these are the fingers of the fallen Surtr himself and he’s about to barge into Remnant and vaporize it all. For it is the well of Dracul. Hordes of Fafnir’s air ship stand ready to face the invasion. On one of the bows of a airship is Fafnir Norse himself ready to face the Flame giant himself and behind him stands Eve with a new dark red long coat suit with a White Fang logo on the back of the suit. On her legs she’s wearing futuristic armor boots and armored arm guards. She’s wearing her white fang masquerade mask*

Eve: I guess this is it huh, Fafnir?

Fafnir: *I turn back to her* Yes it is, it is time to fight for Remnant our home. Are you ready Eve?

Eve: I am. But you think Blake is safe?

Fafnir: No. But she will be ounce this is all over. With my fellow Utopians and the preparations that all of Remnant has made we WILL beat back this invasion. *I see hundreds of lesser Gores come through the Source Barrier. Some massive and some deadly but all will die know* ALL SHIPS BATTLE FORMATIONS! FOR REMNANT! *All war air ships charge up and ready there weapons* FIRE! *Hails of Anti Gore missiles and lasers fire at the Invading army of the Gores and the battle on this side of Remnant begins*

*Back In Beacon small armies of Gores began to appear*

Yin: Everyone Gear u-. *I see some kind of flying object that doesn’t look like Gore fly towards Beacon* The hell? *I squint my eyes it’s on of my War air ships Jet cycles! But who’s? Well shit... It’s Winter!*

Winter: *I land the jet cycle on a huge flying Gore and race on top of it. I’m wearing a far superior and advance body barrier protecting me from the virus. I made the Jet cycle jump to another Gore then another and another then I slam the front wheel on the Gores head lunching me farther and closer to Beacon. Smaller flying Gores the size of Busses come near me and try attack me but I split the bike into two pieces, pressed a button and blades come out of the wheels and I sliced at the Gores. With the Utopian blessing active I was able to kill them. I then made massive energy constructs of the cycle blades and they spin around me killing a few dozens of the Gores. I put the Jet cycle back together and I’m about to land on Beacon. I saw Yin so I landed near him, and then did what the lowlifes would call a “doughnut” around him. I stopped the Bike in front of him* Why hello dear.

Yin: *I chuckle a little and smiled* Hello to you to, You Can keep the Jet cycle if you want. It definitely suits you.

Ruby: WOW your older sister is actually pretty cool! Not as cool as Yang but just close.

Weiss: *Waiting for my weapon locker to land near me* Uhuh. Wait Sister!? 

Winter: Yes, Hello to you too Weiss. 

Yang: *Sees the bitch and my eyes turn red* YOU!

Winter: So your Yang. Gotta say not that impressed but I’ll be the better Woman right now by not starting a fight with you. After all there are bigger fish that need to be fried.

Yang: OHOHO you better have the skills to back up that annoying, stuck up and rich mouth of yours! But you know what? Yeah, definitely not the time to rip each other limb by limb. I’ll let you off easy for no-! *All of us accept Yin, got sent flying because something just hit the barrier*

Yin: *I saw what just hit the barrier. 30 wolf like Gores with white and black neon courts and energy blades come out of there arms. They got sent flying away by the Barrier but stopped themselves in mid air by vanishing and then reappear above the Beacons protective barrier in a circle they’re just floating there. Then fifty more appear in a flash. Then 100, then another 100, and another, and another. Now, 500 float above the Beacons Barrier. These are the avatars of Hati. Parts of itself that can all act independently but are still a legion. All of them immensely powerful and far faster then light* About time I go all out... Killing you Gores... (Nothing is as this gratifying to me when I kill you freaks!!! In all sorts of bloody ways!) *I laugh*(IM FUCKIN CRAZY ABOUT YOU GUYS!) *I see all the Gores race away in streaks of black and white I get in my starting racing position* Look after each other! Its go time people! “Time to kick it beyond lightspeed!!! *I take off in drift of platinum light and my race to protect all life and death, all light and dark, all good and evil on Remnant begins!*


	15. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 15: Fighting Tooth and Nail for Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of the Gores has begun and everything on Remnant is being attacked. Human, Faunus, Grimm, Machines, The undead nothing is safe from the Gores but Remnant we’ll not go down quietly for they have the Prodigies fighting fighting besides them! Yin Cu Lann is fighting against the avatars of Hati the cosmic beast who along aside his sister Skoll succumbed to the Gore virus and become Gores. The avatars travel at a speed far beyond light to assimilate all life and death with there blades, fangs and claws but Yin is far faster them slowly killing them by the dozens as he fights them in every inch in Remnant at speeds FAR beyond light. Fafnir and his Army are holding back and killing thousands of Gores and wait for the Gore Surtr to show himself so Fafnir Can fight him and finish what the Aisers couldn’t. Bring down the infected Fire giant and put him out of his misery. Back in Beacon and the city near Ruby and her friends are Fighting tooth and nail just like they are.

*Ruby and her team get on a Helijet with Cocoa and Velvet getting on board and the pilot gets ready to make the Helijet take off*

Ruby: Hey What about your other team mates Cocoa?

Cocoa: *Wearing my shades and I have a Lollipop in my mouth* I told them *Takes the lollipop out of my mouth* I told them that they should stay and watch over Beacon. They're more land fighters then air fighters anyway. *I stuck my lollipop back in my mouth*

Yang: Nothing fazes you huh? Not even this?

Cocoa: Nah, Im actually pretty freaked out right now I’m just good at not showing it. What the hell is with the moon and Why does it have teeth around it?

Ruby: Just know that Yins dealing with it Alright.

Cocoa: Mkay. I know I don’t need to say this But don’t hesitate to use your gear ounce we get out there Velvet. *The Helijet takes off and leaves Beacons protective Barrier that Saint Sapphire made to keep the Gores out. We went outside the barrier and enter the war zone. Dozens of War airships and fighter jets are in the skies fighting The armies of lesser flying Gores. Saint Yin In one of his press conferences explained that the Utopians worked with all weapons even machines made for war and can protect them from being corrupted by the Gore Virus and Can let any offensive Semblance harm the Gores. The virus can infect any and all machinery no matter how advance, it can either make the vehicle completely inoperable or be turned into a mechanical Gore. It can even jam complex weapons like a gun blade or my mini gun but can’t make a simple sword dull though which makes sense I guess. Sheesh, this virus can just do it all. As where flying something massive crashes through 2 war airships and blow them out of the sky. What ever it is it’s moving at lightning fast speeds and is zipping all over the sky, and it’s coming right at us!* What the hell? *The Helijet dodges it right on the neck of time. It’s some kind of massive electric eel Gore, The thing is almost as huge and long as the war air ships that it destroyed. It zips around in the sky’s and shape it self into a thunderbolt and surges with electricity* Sure the thing is Gross as fuck but you gotta admit it looks pretty bad ass. *I got my mini gun out and aim it at it* 

Velvet: Eh, you sure about this Cocoa? It’s pretty huge...

Cocoa: Girls we are in war zone and it’s time to go too war. Besides it’s not like this thing is gonna let us live anyway. Who’s with me?

Ruby: LETS HIT IT TILL IT DIES! *I aim my Crescent Rose at it in its rifle mode* (Finally payback time for Sapphire!)

Yang: Thats my sister!

Cocoa: Im starting to like you more and more red. 

Velvet: Time to get ourselves killed then... *I sigh and made a copy of Cocoa’s mini gun and aim it at it*

Cocoa: One of these days V, Im gonna fix that pessimistic attitude of yours and change you into a fun in the sun gal! *Me, Velvet and Red start firing at it and it starts to zip in the Sky’s and zip under the Helijet as we kept firing at it*

Yang: *Jumps off the Helijet and I manage to land on the Gore. I hold on to a hand hole in its scales* HAHAHAHA! Way better then any roller coaster! *It zips in the skies as I try to hold on.*

Weiss: What is she doing!?

Ruby: You know! Being Yang! *Me, Cocoa and Velvet keep firing at it. The Gore summons lightning bolts around us. But the pilot maneuvers around them all.*

Yang: *As I’m holding on To the Gore with one hand I’m punching down on it with my other but I’m getting no where fast! I look ahead and saw a couple of huge spikes attach to the Gore. They’re about the size of two story buildings and I got an idea. I climb my way to the nearest spike, grab hold of it and try to rip it out* Grrr! Video game characters make this look so easy! You got this Yang! *I try to pull out the spike even harder and try to get a better grip* You got this! *I start to grit my teeth* You got this, You got this, You got this! *I manage to pull out the whole spike* HAHA! *I turn the spike upside down and stab it back in the Gore and it’s screams out in pain, I pull the spike out and then stab the Gore again with it* Now this is how you get results! WOAH! *The Gore shakes me off it’s body sending me flying but something or someone throws me back at it and I grab hold on to a hand hole. Turns out it was Yin!* Thanks for the Save babe! *I smiled at him*

Yin: Don’t mention it! Your doing great, keep it up! *I take off in a streak of platinum light*

Yang: *I smirked* My boyfriend says I’m doing great! Oh I am pumped up, Your in for it now you giant freak! *I try to climb until the thing crashes it self in to the city trying to shake me off again but I hold on tight.*

Cocoa: *We watch the thing slither on the streets of the city. It crashes through buildings and homes and it crashed through and completely destroyed... My favorite clothing store... I spit out my lollipop and grit my teeth* (Oooooohhhh THATS IT!) *I opened my purse and pulled out a bottle of rainbow colored Dust*

Weiss: Rainbow! Is that Z Dust!?

Cocoa: Oh hell yes it is! I spent 100,000 bucks buying this thing Incase I ran into something that I want to Blow to KINGDOM COME! *Z Dust is the most powerful and destructive Dust out there! I loud the Z Dust in my mini Gun and pressed a button then slits on my gun start to glow rainbow. I watch the Gore fly back to the huge lake we’re you Can see Beacon.* 

Yang: *The thing shook me off when it was crashing through the city and I land on my feet on a building* Well that was embarrassing... *I watched as the Helijet that Ruby and the others are on chase after the Gore*

Cocoa: *I jumped off the Helijet with my Mini Gun I take off my shades as I fall* You destroyed my favorite clothing store. So Prepare to die! *I aim my mini gun down at it with my foot on the front sight and my hand on the firing trigger. I pulled the firing trigger and my mini gun fired a huge rainbow beam. The Beam hits the Grow and it screams out it in pain* FEEL IT ASSHOLE! FEEL IT! *The Beam gets larger and larger to the point that it completely consumes the Gore. My mini gun starts to melt as it’s overheating from the Z Dust inside it the blast starts to send me back to the city. The Z Dust runs out and the Gore was destroyed. Cocoa lands on the building that Yangs on* Now THATS what I Call a finishing move! *My mini gun melts in my hand and I drop it* 

Yang: SHIT! Well good job! Hey why didn’t you use that on the Gore Back In the Trials?

Cocoa: Cause I didn’t have it at the time. *Sighs and I put my shades back on. I look down at my melting mini gun* Gonna have to build a new one... *I brought out my twin double barrel revolver hand cannons that I had on my waist. I have them just Incase something happened to my Mini Gun. The Helijet lands behind the two of us and the others got off of it* 1 down a shit more to go.

Ruby: You got that right. Let’s do this girls! *We jump off the building to keep on fighting and the Helijet flys back to Beacon.*

*Somewhere else on Remnant Tia, Ruby’s and Yangs Dad is fighting along side Qrow, while they’re Fighting off the dozens of Lesser Gores that are trying to kill them*

Tia: *I ripped a Gore in half with my bare hands. Then grabbed on to another Gores tail and I start slamming it on top of the Gores that are around us. I then brought the thing close to my head and I head butt its face sending it flying away* How we doing old creep!?

Qrow: Ha! Old creep? We’re both 42 smart ass! *I slice into a couple of Gores, I then switched my sword to its scythe mode And sliced into another Gore, with the Gore impaled on the blade of my scythe I tossed it up then I caught my scythe in my hands then slammed it on another Gore that leap to me impaling it with the other Gore. I then I slashed my scythe side ways sliced through three other Gores sending the two that I impales on my scythe flying off* Well im alive that’s always a plus! *The few dozen Gores that we thought we killed got back up* Fuck, even with these Utopian blessings these Gores Can still take on hell of a beating! Your ready for another round man!?

Tia: Always! Let’s keep kicking ass and taking names! And make them pay for what they done to the kids and Sapphire!

Qrow: Payback time at last freaks! *But before the Gores attack the Grimm appeared and started to fight the Gores. One Grimm stairs at me and leaps towards me. I was ready to defend my self but it turns out the thing was going after the Gore that snuck up on me from behind. The two monsters start to tear each other apart with the Gore overpowering the physically inferior Grimm. The Gore was about to finish off the Grimm until I save it by impaling the Gores Back killing it. The Grimm got up and looked at me again then it got back in the fight* Just what the hell is the history between these things?

Tia: Well I’m glad there not trying kill us, for now at least! *We hear tons of trees tumbling down, something massive is rampaging our way* How much you wanna bit it’s a Grimm and not another Gore?

Qrow: Hmmm... 30 bucks?

Tia: Deal! *Ahead of what ever the hell is coming our way a woman runs out of the woods and runs towards us with her purple scythes out. She’s wearing some sort of skull mask covering her eyes and mouth*

Qrow: Well HELLLLOOO beautiful! What brings you-!? *She runs past us*

Maria: I would run if I were you!!!

Qrow: *We looked back ahead of us and saw that it was a Gore rampaging at us a massive Gore with a body and head of an ox, it has six arms and in those arms are equally massive brutal looking Axes.* Yeah lets do what the lady said! *The two of us ran after her as the three of us try to get the hell away from it* Haha! You owe me 30 bucks man!

Tia: Aw, screw you! The bet was cheap as hell!

Maria: SHUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUPPPPP! *A stream of platinum light races past us and to the Gore that was chasing us. The Gore exploded in a platinum color explosion behind us. The three of us stop running and look back* Wha-? 

*Time stood completely still before she began her sentence. This is the perspective of Yin, everything is standing still to him as he’s fighting a few thirty of Haiti’s avatars that are this close to killing the three of them at the same time until Yin intervened*

Yin: *I was the one that killed the Gore that was chasing after these three people. And I’m now fighting the Hati Avatars around the three people that I saved. I kick the three avatars away from the Huntsmen and Huntress who were only seconds away of getting there heads sliced clean off from there shoulders by the avatars claws and arm blades. The 30 avatars and I jump to the sky’s, we create a trail of dozens of light explosions as we clashed in the air. I killed all 30 of them and land in between the Huntsmen and Huntress and then race off to keep fighting the remaining 300 avatars. As I left the dead avatars crashed land all around the three of them creating body seized craters as the land and they explode*

Maria: *The three of us covered our eyes from the explosions that happened suddenly. Afterwards we see small craters around us* This is turning into one lousy day. *I walk away*

Qrow: Holly shit... Hey don’t you think it’s best we stay together? Miss?

Maria: Im not giving you name. Besides I get the feeling that the two of you are perverts so yes, I think Ill be fine on my own. *I leave them*

Tia: She saw right through us man.

Qrow: Ah well. But I really do think it’s best for the three of us to stick together.

Tia: So what you wanna follow her or something? 

Qrow: Well discreetly at least! *Starts to follow her*

Tia: *I sigh* Man this is gonna bounce back at us hard... *I follow him*

*THE INVASION OF THE GORES WILL CONTINUE. NEXT CHAPTER, NYARALOHTEP THE CRAWLING INFECTED CHOAS*


	16. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 16: Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos

*In the middle of a space filled with light is a black chair and a small black desk. Sitting on the chair is a slim, tall, bald black man who’s playing Chess by himself. Which side is winning? Are the white chess pieces winning? Or are the black ones winning? The answer is that Not a single side is winning for the Black man is simply knocking over all the pieces at random with his finger, he has a small sadistic smile on his face. He is wearing a pitch black business suit and white gloves on his hand, he is talking to someone who he brought here against there own will, the person sees him from a first person view*

Black Man: Good vs Evil, Light vs Dark, The just vs the Corrupt, Angels vs Demons, The protagonist vs The Villains. All classics, all have there share of tragedies, all have a certain pattern that gets predictable over time. All beings enjoy a certain sense of predictably... But I fuckin don’t all that shit bores the hell out of me. I LIVE FOR CHOAS. Look what’s happening to this side of Fable! *I made portals appear around the two of us, portals through time, space, dimensions yadda yadda yadda. The portals let us see the destruction, mayhem originally I wasn’t so fond of these two things back before the Gores came and assimilated me but over time I came to fancy it just a tad though. Now back to we’re I left off the portals let us see the destruction, mayhem and madness the Gores are causing all over Remnant* Its MADNESS! HAHAHAHAHA! Well it’s not what it could have been if the Utopians didn’t come here. Yes this invasion will not end well for us Gores but death as a Gore is more of learning experience. But the other you... The one from the correct and far more tragic timeline, that Remnant won’t be so lucky. Nothing can save you from us ounce we eventually break the Source Barrier to pieces. Not your Shrine maidens seriously controlling the elements!? Cliche city and such power is very finite and does not work on us AT ALL! Not the last of the Silver Eyes, Ah Ruby Rose I believe that’s the little girls name is. Like you darling, she shares a powerful and touching bond with Sapphire Yaeger Who you visited before we invaded Remnant. Not this um, Juan Arc little fellow, what ever who the fuck cares? Especially not your Mistress Salem. WE will come for her first before we start assimilating everything on Remnant with us including the planet. No she is not a threat to us what so ever my master Dracul has business with her. Believe it or not they actually know each other but that is all behind my master but he won’t let his grudge for her betrayal go. Most likely my lord will have his way with her one last horrible time. Right before he kills her... He will tell him what he had done to Sapphire, what had become of her precious son... No doubt the news we’ll completely break her mentally but it will also haunt her for all eternity and beyond.... Just to make things clear I am talking the other you and Salem from that timeline. MMMMMM~! Lovely stuff! The only one who might be able to bar our path... Is you darling. Your connected to Sapphire Yaeger In ways that you couldn’t have imagined. *I licked my finger and then turn into a long claw and stabbed her arm with it. She moans and screams out in pain. Blue blood drips down to the floor... Her blood the same blood as Sapphire Yaeger* The two of you share the same ancient ancestors and the same blood... Your ancestors and the Grimm who by the way that’s not what they are actually called originally back 5000 years ago but hell with it, let’s just call them the Grimm for now they had a chance of defeating us. Now the Grimm we’re MUCH more powerful back then formidable opponents for us Gores but they gotten weaker over the years because we killed there partners... Your ancestors the highly intelligent and powerful race that they sworn to protect and fight for... You and Sapphire are the last of your kind and the only TRUE hope for Fable... Originally there was Spring Violet, Sapphires mother and your family... But we made sure that they didn’t get in the way... HAHA! OOPSIES! *I pull my claw out of her arm and my finger returned to normal* SPOILERS! *I removed the gag in her mouth and I throw it away*

???: YOU! YOU MONSTERS! YOU WILL PAY! I SWEAR TO ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL FUCKIN PAY!

Black Man: Mmm~!!! Exactly the reaction I was hoping for! That anger... That hate... THAT RAGE! Such a fine delicacy but I’m afraid I have to pass you up... Lucky for you my end slash next guess is about to arrive soon so I will Indeed Pay when he arrives... But here’s something to remember me by! *I pull out her Scroll, press the camera app and switched to the front screen camera. I got besides her and aim the camera at the two of us. The one that I kidnapped was... Cinder Fall* We are both looking FABULOUS. Now stay still smile or scowl that’s fine! *I smiled wide* Say VENGEANCE! *I took the picture* Heheheheh. AWESOME. *I walked away and tossed her Scroll back to her. The Scroll lands on her lap* Now I need to prepare my “decorations” for my next guess, you know to liven up the place. I shall send you exactly were I pulled you out of. Have fun ripping the Gores to shreds! Toddles darling! *I snapped my fingers to teleport her back to Remnant*

*Back with Mercury and Emerald they’re fighting off Hordes of Gores*

Emerald: What happened to her!? Cinder was right between us!

Mercury: How the hell should I know!? She’s gotta be find we have to look out for ourselves for now! *We Cinder is laying on the floor behind us* See she’s fine!

Emerald: *I help Cinder get up* Cinder I so worried! *I see tears streaming down her eyes* Cinder?

Cinder: *I push her away* Im fine! (I need to focus and harness my emotions right now! That freak will pay ounce Scars hunts it down! He better make it suffer!) *I make a long bow appear in my hand, and then made a fire lance appear in the other I load the lance on my bowstring and fired. The shoot fired a massive beam scorching heat destroying all the Gores in front of us*

Mercury: Holly shit! Nice one! 

Cinder: Come you two. Lets make these Gores Suffer... (Sapphire... I will avenge the two of us) *I looked up and I saw dozens of massive tentacles coming out of the skys*

Mercury: Ah great tentacles... A girls second biggest weakness. 

Emerald: *I picked up Cinders Scroll for her and put in my pocket* What is even going right now!? Where the hell are those disgusting tentacles even coming from!?

Cinder: They are coming from Scars target. And I just met the Crawling Chaos it self. Don’t pay attention to it Scars will deal with it. Let’s press on. Emerald, just focus on the task at hand, Alright?

Emerald: Right Cinder.

Cinder: Good now let’s move. *The three of us charge ahead to keep fighting the Gores. I will make them pay Sapphire... Make them all pay, but was it telling the truth? My blood... Me and Sapphire aren’t human... What ARE WE?*

*In a space beyond time and space is Nyralathotep, the Crawling Infected Chaos. He is in his true disgusting, hideous and sanity blasting form. His Black crystallized tentacles are spread through out Remnant. Causing even more mass hysteria to happen. He laughs maniacally in pleasure until he something hit the back of his massive body. A blast of Dark energy, he turns around and spots his opponent. Scars Amber one of the last of Founders, he is wearing his trade mark futuristic pitch black armor that pulses with Scarlet energy.*

Scars: *Smirking cheekily as I look up at the Crawling Chaos.* “BlackJack.” *BlackJack is Scars battle catch phrase. He says it when he’s about to End a Fight and he’s about to end Nyarlathotep here and now, In his hands he spins both of his Zulfigars That are already in there sword beam modes. The 2nd Divine Battle is about to begin*


	17. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 17: Scars Amber vs The Crawling Infected Chaos Part 1

*One of the fallen Great Old Ones Nyarlathotep looks down at one the last of the Founders Scars Amber. His disgusting body of pure maddening chaos is half the Size of the Super Planet Fable that he was about to ravage until Scars stopped him. The infected Great Old Ones prime avatar named Ahtu comes out of his true body. Ahtu is the same avatar that kidnapped Cinder to mock and torture her for and he quotes “shits and giggles”. Ahtu is twirling around his weapon in his, a long pitch black Egyptian cane*

Ahtu: *I stop twirling my cane and tap it on one of my true bodies tentacles. 50 pitch black energy orbs appear around and fire massive beams of dark energy at one the most powerful Founders next to his father and older brother starting our Decisive Battle*

Scars: *I deflected a couple of the 10 story sized beams away. Then I jumped on a wall and of the Great ones tentacles then run on it to dodge the rest of the blizzard of beams as they try to hit me. One beam hit its mark and I was engulfed in pitch black energy but I actually teleport right behind Ahtu without scratch on my armor. I swing one of my Zulfigars at him but he turned around and blocked my attack with his Cane which caused a massive dimensional explosion of scarlet and black colored energy. I dash out of the explosion and towards Ahtu who teleported out off it, I sprung a trap that he just set up but on purpose. A small beam of black energy sent me flying upwards and then the energy of the blast turned into a 100 of razor Sharp energy slices that can cut neutron stars to shreds. I take the cuts head on, Sapphire, Yin, Fafnir Can tank hits like these no problem with out even using there aura and so can I. I land back on the ground with only a few scratches on my armor and instantly close the distance between me and Ahtu. With a tap of his Cane he summoned a massive pillar of black energy that was aimed at me but with my original semblance Negation not only did I stop the pillar of light to attack me, but I negated the affect of being its target and made Ahtu its target instead. The pillar of black pummeled down on him but one of his mountain sized black crystalized tentacles shield him form the blast. Then 50 razor tip tentacles try to attack me but I parried them all with the dark beam blades of my Zulfigars and then attack Ahtu who blocked the beam blades with his Cane again. We then engaged each other in intense close quarters combat, he spins his long Cane his hands like some sort of nunchaku. He sent me flying away and dashes at me, as he closes the distance he sliced at me with the extremely sharp tip of his Cane, But I blocked his attacked and we turned into flashes of light fighting all over his domain as we sliced at each other with our weapons. I know what he’s trying to pull, distracting me while his true body ravages the planet. He can remake avatars like this one in almost a plank instant but He can’t do the same to his true body, Nyralathotep* Kabuto! Hyper Clock Up!

Kabuto parasite: HYPER CLOCK UP!

Scars: *My armor burst with Scarlet light sending Ahtu flying away as it changes forms. The armor of my arms grow out neon scarlet insect wings, heels of both of my feet also grow out small insect wings and the front of my leg armor also changes form a bit, center of my chest armor spreads out and surges with Scarlet energy. The Kabuto parasite original host was originally Fernas Ulster. Yins rival and the third most powerful prodigy in Generation Silver Branch But the parasite Later picked as it’s new host like the other 19 mask parasites that have become my others. Parasite carry’s the Semblance of its original host, Fernas Semblance Can Edit and annihilate time lines and grants him the speed that rivals Yins completely. I closed the distance between me and the Great Old One and I sliced at it causing Ahtu to disappear. Thousands of grotesque mouths formed on the infected outer gods numerous tentacles and open up to fire balls of energy that travel beyond light speed but I dodged and sliced all of them. The thing formed a expansive magical cage around me trapping me in it. He then summoned hundreds of meteors while I was in it but I escaped the cage. The battle grows more intense and fierce as his razor tentacles sliced at me but I dodged it I look back at the space the tentacles sliced into and it has been deleted. I look back at Crawling Infected Chaos changed on of my Zulfigars to its long blaster mode then fired a massive black hole at Nyarlathotep which did nothing but I teleported in front of the massive black hole and sliced at it with my Second Zulfigars, causing a Scarlet Colored slice to appear in it, then it finally explodes. The explosion was so immense and destructive that the outer god reeled out in pain. As it’s weaken I stabbed my Zulfigars into it’s body and create a small bloody wound. With my hands I tear the wound wide open and then dived inside Nyarlathotep’s body itself. It can regenerate it bodies wounds in no time at all So I have to for its heart to completely kill it. As I zoom through it’s blood I look behind me to see thousands of its huge distorted white blood cells. Hundreds of The white blood cells start to surround my entire body but they all went flying away as I spin widely in place, slicing them all to shreds with both of my Zulfigars. I then threw one of my Zulfigars as A spear, it’s dark energy blade pierces through hundreds of the white blood cells. I fly to it and catch it in my hands and In a second I made it to Nyarlathotep’s distorted Heart, I flew into the heart and enter some sort of space. The vast empty space is neither pitch black or pure white. The space feels odd for a lack of a better word. I then hear clapping. I look foreword to see Ahtu come out of the void clapping with his hands while his arm holds on to his long Egyptian cane.*

Ahtu: *Smirking at him* By my fathers name boy, you sure do the Founders and your family proud. 10 out 10 masterfully done! MASTERFULLY DONE! That stunt you did with the black hole was as powerful as the Big Bang itself and did quite the number on my true body. Now let’s finish what we started now shall we!? *I dash towards him and he does the same, I trust the tip of my Cane and he does the same with one of his cosmic weapons. The tips of our weapons and caused a massive black and Scarlet Colored dimensional explosion. And our Divine Battle continues on*


	18. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 18: Divine Battle: White Fanged Dragon, Fafnir Norse vs The Fallen Usurper Of Flame, Surtr Part 1

*Back With Eve, Fafnir and his army they are holding back the tsunami’s of invading Gores. With Fafnirs strong, unwavering leadership and a tactical mind rivaling both Sapphires and Scars and also the help and tactical advice of his commanders, his army is nearly flawlessly holding the line. His army of Faunus soldiers are better trained, coordinated, and far better equip then any military force that exist on Remnant that they could even give the Hydra Society a Run for there money. Eve is doing her part, with Fafnirs training and the upgrades that were done to her long red katana and it’s sheath she is putting up a nearly masterful show of combat prowess while Fafnir himself wipes out entire armies of Gores with little effort*

Eve: *I throw my katana and it slices through 10 Gores and then turns and cut through 5 more while I fight off other Gores with my new homing rocket katana sheath. I fire dozens of rockets at 6 more Gores and they explode on impact sending the Gores flying upward. Like a boomerang my Katana comes back to me and then I jumped up to the Gores. I sheath my katana into its scabbard, I pressed a button and a Dust slot reel mechanism starts to spin, the slots stop spinning and they land on Portal Dust, Ash Dust, and Clone Dust then I unsheathe my Katana and it’s coated in white and charcoal colored Dust and 2 energy clones of myself appear by my side. Me and My clones went in side 3 separate portals. Dozens of portals are formed around the Gores and me my clones come out sliced through the Gores. I land back on my feet and my clones dissipate around me, I sheathe my katana and the Gores turn to red ash* Quite the upgrade indeed. *I look up at the solar eclipse, the lenses inside my new masquerade White Fang protect my eyes from harmful rays of light. The blood red solar eclipse has become 30 times bigger! I don’t think I can even see the curvature, near mountain sized Blood red Magma droplets come done form the eclipse and lands on the surface of the planet setting entire forest ablaze! Everyone In the army starts to hear roaring coming from inside the solar eclipse* FAFNIR!

Fafnir: I know, Its him. Surtr is coming. *I pressed the ear bud in my ear* Crown what’s you twenty!? Surtrs about to come through. My troops are gonna need you here now! *Zack Crown, prodigy of Theikos Academy, Faunus, most powerful Utopian and my and Sapphires closes friend. He was sent here with me when we were teleported to Remnant thanks to the power of Utopia and our numbers. Utopia may have been destroyed back then but we saved what we could of its ancient and alien technology. I’m going to need him to lead my armies when I’m busy fighting Surtr. He is the most omniscient being second to Yog-Sothoth the outer god of knowledge and his tactical and scientific mine outclasses both mine and Sapphires put together*

Zack: On My way Norse But these Gores are keeping me a little busy here! ETA 10 minutes!

Fafnir: *Massive blood red magma Arms the seize of continents come out of the Solar Eclipse and the roaring Grows even more intense* MAKE IT 5! Eve get inside the airship now. 

Eve: Are you gonna be alright?

Fafnir: Do you even have to ask? You should by now my now that NOTHING can even tickle me. I’ll be back for you, just need to snuff the life out of a wild fire. You did great Eve now rest.

Eve: Ok, roger that... *I run off and got inside*

Fafnir: *I unfold my long dragon wings on my back and take off in to the sky’s*

*A slash mark forms inside the Solar Eclipse signifying that the Door to Muspelheim is now completely Open. Pools of Blood red spill down on the planet, lesser massive Fire Giants now Gores march out of Muspelheim, they are the personal army of Surtr and ounce his people. Then a loud and menacing voice is heard inside Muspelheim the Solar Eclipse.*

???: As soon as it began Ragnarok now ends... For I have arrived... By my own sword I incinerated Asgard the heavenly realm of the Aisers. I have defeated and killed Odin and his sons. This Remnant is just a small conquest compared to my past glory’s. But by the will of Dracul, all life and death shall be vaporized here and now. *I step out of Muspelhiem. My titanic and mighty blood red magma body towers over my personal army. My body shines as bright as the sun. If this wasn’t a super planet my full height would have reach the ozone layer. I waste no time and start to Raise My Twilight Sword and aim it down towards the surface. Then I finally thrust my sword of “The End” down on the planet, but I feel something stop my blades tip from touching the Ground and what ever that stopped my sword sent me sliding backwards on my feet. I sigh, but not out of frustration or annoyance I sigh out of joy and excitement* I suppose things are never that easy... *I stood back up and looked at the tiny but my mighty dot that’s hovering in front of my flaming skull, I fire 2 mountain sized beams out of my eyes that are as hot as the suns core and the beams consumed the Dragon Utopian, The beams start to subside and then disappear completely* 

Fafnir: *My whole body is smoking from the attack but I’m completely unharmed. I crack my neck a few times then I swing both of my energy arm blades at him and he blocks with the titanic Twilight Sword. As our weapons clashed the force from the collusion sent blazing hot winds all over the skies* Dein ende ist gekommen, Surtr! ((German Translation: Your End has come, Surtr!))

Surtr: Boy, Do you have any idea how much I heard that same exact line before? Dozens of times! *I nod to my Jotunn and they march on to ravage and annihilate Remnant. The Utopian blessings are useless against my personal army* Those pathetic Humans, your Precious Faunus brothers and sisters, everything on Remnant... IS ALL DOOMED! *I sliced my Twilight Sword upward sending the chosen one of the Faunus flying to skies, and is he plummeted back down to me I swung my sword sending him crashing to a distant mountain*

Fafnir: *I got back up from my feat With Out a single scratch on me. No living thing can survive a swing from his God Killer blade accept me. Hell, Nothing can survive being near him because of the heat his fiery body is emitting. Sapphire would have been a perfect choice to beat Surt, he Can basically eat the celestial flames of Surtr completely but oh well. I’m sure Sapphire we’ll make it, none of us will ever forgive him if he gives up now. I see Surtr Fire dozens of meteor sized fire balls from his finger tips at me. I unfold my wings and fly straight towards them. I slice 10 meteors in half, and crash through 20 more, From my back I grow out a long dragon tail with the tip having a sharp glowing red blade, I flew to Surtr’s Achilles’ tendon and swung my tail, the blade sliced into Surtrs Bone and he falls on his back. His fall created a huge crater visible from space. I flew right on top of him and then slam my energy arm blades right on his chest the force from my attack sends light waves through out the skies. Surtr growls out in pain. I tried to strike ounce more but he teleported away by becoming a pure smoke storm. As soon as he gained enough distance from me he reformed with his Achilles’ tendon mostly healed.*

Surtr: *Pats my chest to feel the cut on it* Thank you for that boy. Now allow Me to give you annihilation in return! *I speed up my movements drastically with out having to sacrifice the immense strength of my titanic blows. I got into a sword stance then sliced into empty space creating a burning horizontal slash then I quickly make a vertical slash and the slash marks combined into a burning cross and in a second the cross fired a massive beam of heat at the boy, then I turned back into a pure smoke storm*

Fafnir: *I guard against the cross beam and it consumed. As the beam dissipated I looked around for Surtr. He was right behind me and attacks me with a quick sword swing. I block his attack and then dived under his next sword swing. I fire energy beams at Surtr from the tips of my dragon wings and from the tips of my energy arm blades. I block another of his sword and flew to his flaming demon skull and stab him in the eye making him roar out but he ignores the wound and keeps fighting. As our fight grows more intense and fierce I saw that beneath his feet the land around us is turning into a molten Hell scape. This is One of Surtrs abilities, when ever stays on a planet or a concept like heaven for a period of time, it will become something like Surtrs realm Muspelhiem. No it will eventually become another Muspelhiem the only way to undo this damage is to take down Surtr himself. I sent Surtr sliding back on his feet*

Surtr: Ha! HAHAHAHA! This battle has been quite thrilling Boy, but it’s best that I get back to completing the task that has been given to me! *I point the tip of My Twilight sword to the ground and raised my It up* 

Fafnir: *If he plunges his sword down to the ground it will instantly become another Muspelhiem! But I won’t let that happen! We are close to the original MuspelHiem I saw that door that Surtr made is still open, I flew towards Surtr at a speed close to the speed of light, dropped kicked into him and we went Inside the door and entered the hellish and endless abyss, Muspelhiem. It is dark with the only source of light is the blood red magma coming from incalculable volcanoes, it is hot as the core of a sun. I see Surtr getting back up from my attack*

Surtr: Challenging In my one realm? Foolish, In here my strength is multiplied by 3. But why not let’s see how long you last boy.

Fafnir: Never underestimate a Utopian Infected Usurper of Flame. Nun zum schmerz. ((German Translation: Now to the Pain.))

Surtr: To the pain indeed...

*Are weapons clashed as we continue our battle in Muspelhiem. Inside the Solar Eclipse itself.*


	19. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 19: Divine Battle: Child of Light, Yin Chu Lann vs The Light speed Gores, The Avatars of Hati

*Dozens of Streaks of Black and one Platinum Light are racing all over Remnant. The black streaks cover every inch of the super planet and clash with the single platinum streak. They race and clash through scorching hot deserts, they race and clash through absolute zero tundras, they race and clash through vast blue seas, they race and clash through small and massive cities being ravaged by the Gores, they race and clash through dense forest, they race and clash through pitch black caves were most Grimm call home, they even clash in the skies far beyond light speeds and one by one the black streaks of light fade away, defeated and killed by the platinum streak of light, Yin Chu Lann.*

Yin: *Im fighting 40 Avatars on the side of the skyscraper. I spin Revere in my hands like a nunchaku as I parried 4 of the avatars arm blades and then shot the four avatars killing them. Revere is like combination of a sawed off shot gun, a rifle, and machine gun. He’s a elegant, brutal and flawless balance of close range, long range, and rapid fire even though it looks like a double barrel flintlock rifle. It’s one of my most powerful weapons in my arsenal, a half charged shot of Revere Can make massive explosion visible some space and it’s got tons of surprises to. I fought and raced the 36 avatars to the top of the skyscraper with all the windows of the massive building shattering behind us. Launched off to the sky’s and We become streaks of light as we clash through out clouds creating trails of Light booms as we go. 5 of the Gores sliced there arm blades creating large balls of dozens dimensional slashes around me. I took the slashes Head one But the dozens of balls of dimensional slashes don’t faze me one bit. I hold a mechanism one Revere similar to a revolvers Hammer and then my thumb let’s go of it. The hammer clacks creating a devastating and a massive shock wave that annihilates all matter and energy that makes contact with it. The blast range is about as big and long as 6 football fields and it consumed the Gores killing them instantly and I land back on the ground and race off to fight the remaining avatars. I felt More avatars coming my way, and did a corkscrew flip dodging dozens of there energy slices. I land back on my feet and swung Revere like a sword as it clashed with Avatars arm blade. The collusion created a light boom that formed a crater. Me and the 60 avatars that failed to ambush me start to race and fight all over the devastated city. I parried a avatars attack with backflipped kick that sent it’s arm flying off it’s body and with a single shot from Revere a blow a massive hole in its body killing it I then shot another one dead as it was going to attack me from behind. I then spin Revere around like a nunchaku again parry 10 avatars attacks as they dash towards me, I dash towards a Avatar and thrust Revere like a sword impaling it and the 5 avatars behind it, then I pulled the trigger and a Revere shots out a massive platinum colored explosion that kills 30 avatars in front of me. I then uncombined the double barrels of Revere and start to duel wield them. I swing them around like swords parrying dozens of Avatars arm blade attacks. I killed five avatars, then I killed 10, then 20! I then disappeared and then reappeared Shooting at the 30 remaining Avatars as a crowd then I disappeared again, I reappeared again in the air upside down and I twirl them shot down at them creating a rainstorm of pillar explosions, then I disappeared again, and reappeared slicing into them with Revere, I then repeat my attacks in the same pattern and I Then end the fight by appearing in the middle of the crowd of avatars, I combined my double barrels and then swing Revere sending them all flying and then explode around me shortly after. I raced off to keep fighting the rest of them, I engaged another 60 of the avatars on a snowy mountain. I slide backwards done the mountain while I shot at the Gores sending a rainstorm of bullets there way as they sprint down towards me on all fours. I parried one of there attacks with Revere then kicked them away sending them flying back up. I shot 4, then 20, and then finished the rest of them off and raced off to fight more by they came to me instead. A minute later I nearly killed all of the avatars only forty left to go. I looked up to the moon and saw Haiti’s Fangs, it can swallow the moon hole because I’m still breathing. My mother has a unrivaled authority over astronomical bodies and so do I. When I’m around the moon is basically untouchable which definitely irritates the big bad omega wolf it self! I then heard someone screaming out!* Yang! *I race back to the city to help*

Yang: *I pin down by a Gore. My Eyes are red and my hairs glowing as I try to use my Semblance to to give me a boost as I try to kick the Gore off me but even with the Utopian Blessings these things are still way stronger then any Grimm that I was train to fight.* Ruby! *I look at Ruby and she’s pin to! She’s trying to hold back the Gore that’s on her but her scythes starting to crack!* Guys, help her!

Cacoa: Goldie we got or hands pretty full here! *Me and Velvet try to hold back the swarms of Gores the are getting closer to us!* Fuck, I hate this cliche! Kill 20 and 40 more appear out of nowhere to fuck everything up even more! 

Yang: Blake Weiss! 

Weiss: Sorry! Were trying to keep them back to!

Yang: Shit! Get off! Get the hell off of her! Ruby!!! *Suddenly A streak of platinum light kills all the Gores around us! It’s Yin!*

Yin: *I garb ahold of the Gore that was trying to kill red and rip into. I then grabbed the Gore that was pinning down Yang, Jam my arm in its mouth and rip inside out! I pant heavily a bit* As always I made it in the nick of time! You alright?

Yang: *I got up hugged him* Yeah, Your one hell of life saver Yin! 

Yin: Anytime. *We walk over to Ruby and help her up* How you feeling little Red?

Ruby: Tired... And a little winded... I’ll be fine. Just need a little break and I’ll be good to go... *I use my scythe to support my self as I try to catch my breath*

Yin: You don’t just need a break, you Need to rest. You all should head back to Beacon ASAP.

Weiss: Best Idea I heard in a long time. 

Winter: *Walks up to them and sheaths my swords* I was worried that I had to clean that mess up myself. Thank you, for saving my little sister Again Yin! 

Yin: Always my pleasure. How are you holding up, Winter?

Winter: Im alive and with you, my dear. That’s all that matters. Weiss are you ok?

Weiss: You worried about me!? 

Winter: Yes, Why Wouldn’t I be?

Weiss: Um Yes! Im fine sister!

Yang: *Glares at Winter that turns to Ruby* Yins right, Come on Ruby let’s get going!

Ruby: No I can keep fighting! I can basically feel the fatigue fade away already! *I trip* Wah!

Yin: *Catches her with one arm* Your sure don’t look fine to me Red. 

Ruby: Im fine really! 

Yin: What are you trying prove Red?

Ruby: Im not trying prove anything! I just feel like I can keep going that’s all!

Yang: Sis, spit it out already. I know you better then dad does and I know that It’s about Sapphire. 

Ruby: Its not about Sapphire ok!? It’s... Its not about him at all! I just want do the right thing and that’s keep fighting!

Yang: Thats what he would do sis. 

Ruby: It... It’s not... I just want him to...

Cocoa: *Knocks her out cold* Well I’m sure thankful I don’t have a little sister.

Yang: Cocoa!

Cocoa: What? She was going on and on. Besides we gotta get of here before more of them show up. *Spins my hand cannons in my hands and then puts them back in there Gun harnesses. I then I walk ahead* Well don’t just stand there Goldie. Pick her up already!

Yang: *Sighs and pick Ruby up and hold her In my arms* So I guess we’ll see each other next time?

Yin: Definitely, take care of her, Alright?

Yang: Don’t need to tell me twice! Go out there and kick some ass! 

Yin: *I wink at her then race off, a couple minutes later I finish the rest of the 40 avatars off* That’s all of them. Oh there it is. Your coming Alright... *I put Revere in its gun harness then summoned Silver Bolg in my hands* About goddamn time. I Was getting tired of playing wolf chase wolf. *Massive mountain sized cracks in space time and dimensions start to form behind me. I look back at the cracks with a excited smirk on my face. The cracks Burst open and out comes Hati itself, I got in my stance to face the great infamous moon eater itself* Buster you’ve been a bad bad doggy! Time for you eternal time out! *The cosmic beast lunges at me and the true divine battle is about to begin*


	20. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 20: Hope comes back

Ruby: *I hear someone call out my name as I’m out cold* 

???: Ruby.

Ruby: Mmm...

???: Hey come on wake up already.

Ruby: Five more minutes... Scratch that 30...

???: If You don’t get up right now I’m gonna do the “Thing” to you~! 

Ruby: The “Thing”? *I woke up immediately after I heard that* NO NOT THE THING ANYTHING BUT THE THING! *Yang was trying to get me to wake up* Agh, Fall for it again!

Yang: *Grins* Always do~!

Ruby: *I looked around and saw that were back in our dorm room, I was laying on my bed* Were back? What happened? Something knocked me out cold.

Yang: That something was Cocoa.

Ruby: She knocked me out!? Oh, I’m SO gonna get her back for that!

Yang: I get the feeling that won’t end well for you, so don’t get her back?

Ruby: Im gonna get my pay back, and it will be glorious! Definitely not today or tomorrow but at the most opportune moment I will make my move when she least suspects it!

Zwie: *Barks happily*

Ruby: See, Zwie’s with me! And I expect you to do the same to Yang!

Yang: *I smile a little then nod in disbelief and amusement* I thought you brought Zwie along by hiding him in your backpack that you brought along.

Ruby: Yang, bringing Zwie along on a Grimm hunt is one thing but the Gores are another! *I took Sapphires Blue Rose Out of my backpack* I brought this instead. For good luck.

Yang: Entire forest just rot away since when the Gore virus went air born. But this little fella is still alright. Just what did Sapphire do to it?

Ruby: I showed it to Pyrrha and she told me that Sapphire put a bit of his aura on it. It saved me from a car crash a couple days back. To bad my backpack wasn’t on me when the Gores jumped us.

Yang: Hey mind finish what you were trying to say before Cocoa knocked you out?

Ruby: I just want to Honor what he left behind... I want to honor his legacy and memory... Ever since I heard dads story’s of mom I wanted to wield a scythe just like her... But when she left... I felt so lonely... until I met Sapphire.

Yang: Until WE met him. He knows what it was like to not have a mom anymore... He understood and relates to us.

Ruby: Yang.

Yang: Yeah?

Ruby: Who’s telling the story here me or you? Cause I’m pretty sure I’m the one that’s suppose to be telling the story.

Yang: *I chuckle a little* Yeah, sorry go on ahead!

Ruby: Thank you! Yeah, but it was a little bit more then that we’ll to me anyway. Not only did he cheer me up, supported me, and be the inspiration for Crescent Rose. Me Being with him just felt... I don’t know what’s the word? Natural I guess. I just can’t explain it... And when the Gores first attacked back then and when he left, I never felt so empty before in my life... Food lost its taste, and the nightmares started to happen... But, After a while I just didn’t want to stay that way anymore and it’s thanks to you, Dad and Qrow that I got better again. I started to go to school again and build Crescent Rose to help me get my mind off the lost, even though the nightmares of Sapphire still haunt me. But When I finally finished Crescent Rose I swore no I guaranteed that I would Find Sapphire so we can be together again and so I can tell him that it wasn’t his fault. I wanted to keep fighting because I know Sapphire would have done the same.

Yang: Sis, your not Sapphire. He’s a prodigy, a Saint, A hero to all of Remnant, heck he’s an HEIR! He’s been kicking ass and taking names when he was just 12 and we just started doing just that! He and Yin saved Remnant from the gods knows where and that pandemic from 5 years ago came from! We have limits Ruby, sure Sapphire had limits to back then but that’s besides the point, the point is we just reached or limits back there ok? If he were here right now he would have been proud of you for fighting so hard and then scold you for nearly getting yourself killed!

Ruby: Haha, He’s the one that always gets himself killed Im just following his example!

Yang: Well do what he says not what he does!

Ruby: But What if what he does is what he says!?

Yang: Ok enough with the wise assery you~! *Gives her a playful nuggie on her head with a grin on my face* Come on, Blake and Weiss are at the cafeteria. Let’s go get something to-! *We collapse to the ground as something hit the schools barrier. Something... Really really big.* Ah come on! What is it this time!? *We collapse to the ground again as what ever the hell hit the barrier before hits again!*

Zwie: *Scared and Whines* 

Ruby: *Holds Zwie In my arms* It will be alright pal! *I look out the window and saw the sun rise up as it’s morning. What a minute... Are those?* Yang!? Am I imagining things... *Yang comes next to me and sees what’s around the sun* OR ARE THOSE HUGE WOLF FANGS IM SEEING!? 

Yang: No, I see them to! Hey, do you hear growling!? *We hear growling. REALLY REALLY loud growling and it’s sure as heck not coming from Zwie!*

Ruby: Yeah I think it’s coming from outside the Barrier! *Theres a yellow light as bright as the sun shining down on all of Beacon Academy. Me and Yang looked and our eyes and mouths open wide. The light is coming from an eye! A eye bigger then Beacon! Everyone including the two of us run outside to look at it. I’m carrying Zwie with my backpack on*

Glynda: Oz!? This is bad isn’t!?

Oz: VERY. I’m no expert on the Aesirs but I’m pretty sure we’re looking at the eye of Skoll... The 4th “End of all” Gore... *We all collapse to ground as the cosmic beast hits the barrier again, causing cracks on the barrier to form* EVERYONE GVBPB! PUT THEM ON NOW! 

Ruby: *We all put on the Gore Virus Body Protection Barries and I put one on Zwie to. The Gores opens its shining Yellow jaws and starts to bite down on the Barrier. We all hear and see the Barrier protecting us from the Gore Virus start to crack... Then it shattered completely and the Gore virus rushes in to consume us. The virus coming Skoll is far to thick for GVBPB’s to protect us, and they start to crack... Everything just slows down. I look at Juan who’s just consumed with despair and fear for his own life as his GVBPB starts to crack and look back at his Team mates Pyrrha, Nora And Rin who aren’t as panicked him still fearful for each other’s and there own lives. I see Pyrrha walk up to Juan trying to stay as calm as possible and just hug him and he calms down but only a little and hugs her back. I look back Yang and she brings me in for a hug and then look at Zwie in my arms and he’s shivering with fear* (It can’t end this way... It shouldn’t end this way! Yin, anyone... Sapphire... Some one help us.) *Then in front of us appears a bright White and blue light, we all shielded our eyes.*

???: Don't worry you’ll all be alright now... “I guarantee It”. *I blocked a giant pillar of cosmic flame that the Gore fires from its mouth, then I slammed my fist to the ground causing a Anti Gore barrier to appear to protect these. When the barrier appeared it sent the “End Of All” category Gore flying to a massive lake I stood back up with my back facing these people behind me*

Ruby: *My eyes open wide and tears start to stream down my cheeks, happy tears. That light Blue Cape... That light Blue Hair... That bright white and light blue armor! He turns back towards us, that glowing light Red eye...*

Yang: OH. MY. HEIR.

Zwie: *Looks ahead and Barks happily and reaches out to him*

Ruby: Sa-... Sapphire... *He’s Back... I can’t believe it... He’s finally back*

*A couple minutes ago back in Fragment. Sapphire Yaeger is sitting his nursing bed as he has almost Recovered from his wounds from his Fatale Decisive Battle against Dracul. His putting on his futuristic pure white and light blue armor, A Young woman who’s his age watches him. She is Ruarua De Cuarr, Prodigy of Matrix Academy and his Sapphires Fiancé. Shes wearing Light blue and dark red futuristic armor*

Ruarua: You sure you want to do this Sapphire? Yin, Fafnir, Scars and the other Utopians Can handle the invasion on Remnant.

Sapphire: Oh I’m sure they can, but there’s always room for one more right? It’s not only about the Gores. Right now, I won’t be of any use fighting in the Frontlines. And our tacticians are doing great work instructing our army’s, Sure they might not be as good as me but pretty confident none the less. I also feel like someone’s waiting for me to comeback To Remnant, Still can’t remember who they are though and you of all people should know how I feel if I forgot some one. *I stood up as I finished gearing up, Im wearing my robotic jaw is hidden by fake artificial flesh and digital mask that hides what I really look like* I’m doing this Alright? 

Ruarua: Then you take care of yourself.

Sapphire: Make sure Inanna doesn’t find out that I’m gone alright?

Ruarua: *I smirk* Your asking for the impossible.

Sapphire: *I smile* And we have reputation for doing the impossible. Love you. *I Open the palm and my Utopian Number starts to shine. But it’s not a number, It’s A X the letter that represents the unknown. Numbers although hard to get rid of are still finite even though you can always one more. But the Unknown on the other hand, is unknown, boundless and beyond infinite. My starts to get ready to teleport me to Remnant*

Ruarua: Love you the most Blue Boy.

Sapphire: *Back at the present time, I look at my surroundings. It seems like I’m in a school... A very familiar School. I saw that there’s a statue of me and Yin when we were a little Younger. I took a moment to try to Remember* Beacon? *Someone tackles to the ground and I land on my back. I saw who it is that tackled me to the ground. A girl with pale skin, red and black hair, wearing a red and black dress and wearing... A red cloak* Hey! Wait a minute you seem... Familiar. (Her face looks a lot like Amethyst. No I met her before I’m sure of it! I know her!) 

Ruby: Familiar!? It’s me Ruby! Ruby Rose your best bud!

Sapphire: Ruby. Ruby! Yeah that those ring a huge ass bell! *I see small black and white furred Weish Corgi walk up to my face and licks my cheek happily* I think remember you to little guy, it’s coming back to me little by little. I think I saved your life when we first met!

Ruby: Thats it! That’s exactly what happened! 

Sapphire: *We all hear Skoll howl out in the distance I got up* Were gonna have to do this later. First I have to clean this hot garbage up! *I summoned brilliantly designed and futuristic twin blue and white rail gun scythes in my hands they are one of my 15 weapons that I can summon at anytime. The blades flame up neon blue* Ill finish this up quick and comeback! That to is a guarantee!

Oz and Glynda: *The both us run up to him* Sapphire!

Sapphire: *I turn my head to them and smirk* Good to see you both! *I spin my scythes, Violet Solstices and then slammed together creating blue sparks. My cape expands and I take off in a blue streak of light to Fight Infected Hati, the fallen wolf that consumes Suns*

Ruby: He’s Back... I can’t believe it! He’s back sis!

Yang: Me neither! And no we’re not going after him.

Ruby: Ah come on its SAPPHIRE! You can’t expect me to sit here and not chase after him after everything I been through!

Yang: He said we need to stay here and we’re going to stay right here Alright!? Besides we got a good view of him about kick that thing ass!

Ruby: *Pouts* Fiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeee... 

Yang: Weiss.

Weiss: *Keeps her in place with my semblance* Were staying here and that’s that.

Ruby: Darn... *I then smiled* Still it’s good That he’s back.


	21. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 21: Divine Battle: The 4 heroes vs the 4 End of All’s

Sapphire: *My long light blue cape pulses with glowing violet petals as I fly to fight Skoll, the infected beast runs towards me in all fours, I become a streak of blue and white light as I rocket closer to it. I slice down my Violet Solstice’s and it counters with a swing of one of its claws and our attacks clash. The impact sends massive pulses of Blue and Yellow energy all over the battlefield but my attack was stronger as Hati was sent flying back. I switch Violet Solstices to their rail gun modes and fire 2 massive pillars of blue energy at Skoll. The shots combined mid way and hit there mark making Skoll growl out menacingly. We dashed at each other, Skoll attacks me with a spinning slash with its free claw while I parried the titanic blow with a slice from both of my Violet Solstices, we passed through each other then attack each other the same way about 4 times until rockets towards me while sliding on the ground with its jaws open wide clearly trying to swallow me hole, but I dodged it by flying around the cosmic beast savage attack. I follow up my dodge by attacking it with a flurry of slices from Both of my Violet Solstices I then end my assault by impaling the blades of my scythes in its flesh then dragged the blades as it’s digged into Skolls flesh creating a huge and long cut on its body. I pulled my scythes out, and then beast rolls on its side from my attack crushing mountains with its weight and got back up and roared out angrily. It then floats mid air and curls in a ball gathering power and energy ounce it gathered enough energy it explodes with power and dash towards with 6 fire clones of it self following closely behind it. I got into a defensive stance with my scythes to prepare my self for there attack, Skoll and it’s clones of its self split to attack me 6 different directions, I block 4 of the 4 clones attacks but the other 2 nailed me good but I tank the hits pretty well thanks to my armor. The clones and the real Skoll jumped into the air and then disappeared as it they turned into pure heat then reappeared above me and sliced down at me with there claws but I block and dodged there attacks then destroyed one clone. I then destroyed two, then nearly all of them until Skoll and one of its clones sent me flying to the city. I tried to get up, some of my wounds from the battle with Dracul still haven’t healed yet and I drop to the ground* Fuck! If I were fully healed I would have destroyed this thing by now. *I then got up and heard three people run towards, I turn my head towards and saw that it’s just three woman. A woman with long metallic colored Hair who I don’t know one bit and the other 2... I think recognize them especially the beautiful woman with bright Amber eyes... Something about her makes my heart ache with sadness that I single tear stream down my revealing eye, her revealing amber eye opens wide when she saw me. I can tell she’s surprise to see me* 

Mercury: *I look at both Cinder and Emerald and saw the look on both there faces. They know this guy somehow. I especially notice Cinders, she rarely if ever gets surprised or impressed. Heck I think I saw a tear streaming there her cheek* You know this hottie you Two?

Emerald: A long story, come on. *I pulled her by the ear so Cinder Can be alone with Sapphire*

Mercury: Hey! Hey! Hey! What kind of girl pulls her sisters ear huh!? *She drags me away*

Sapphire: Who... Who... Who are You? I... Feel like I know you... *I put my hand on my forehead trying to remember who she is but I come up with nothing and she doesn’t say a word. She’s completely speechless. She so gorgeous, she might be able to compete with Inanna and Anamaria on who’s body is the most stunning. But with out a doubt she’s more beautiful on the inside, I can feel it, she’s earnest and passionate just like Raurua and Victorious. Inanna is a huge narcissist and a bit of bitch but she calmed down a little bit over the time we spent together, Anamaria on the other hand... I doubt she will ever change for the better. Victorious... No, enough of that back to the task at hand... I Walked towards the woman and expand my cape to get ready to take off into the skies so I can get back to battling Skoll, I stopped behind her* You should get somewhere safe. *I was about to Take off until she stops me by holding on to one of my hands with hers.*

Cinder: Your... Your mother misses you greatly. Your other mother.

Sapphire: “Other Mother”? *A small Scar on my shoulder begins to sting. It’s a scar of a bullet wound I had since I was a little kid. Then I begin to see memories in my head... Memories that I didn’t know I had. Happy memories but I made them stop... There’s a invasion to repel and Gores to destroy. I turned around and looked at her in the eye* After I clean this mess up I hope we will meet again. Until then *I gently let go of her hand* “Hope, Wait and Burn On” Who ever you are. *I, Then take off into the skies to get back into the fight*

Cinder: For Mistresses sake, your mother’s sake, we will... Epsilon...

*Skoll runs towards Beacon Academy to attack and breaks its new barrier*

Juane: Its coming right back at us!

Ruby: Im not worried. Sapphires got this.

Juan: I hope your right Ruby! *We see Sapphire appear in front of the things face and send it flying away with a swing from one of his scythes while also destroying the huge ass things clone of it self* 

Juan and Pryyha: WOOHOO!!!

Yang: KICK ITS ASS SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire: *As I float in front of Beacon, my cape summons thousands of blue portals behind me and around Beacons barrier. The portals fired thousands light Blue meteors that are made off violet petals at Skoll. I rocket along side the thousands of meteors that home in at Skoll and I let out a mighty war cry. The meteors pummeled The fallen Cosmic Beast and it roars Out In pain, I then made contact with the beast, hit its head which sends flying off outside of the City walls.*

Oz: I always believed that Sapphire would eventually become as powerful as the rest of the prodigies even with out a Semblance but never in my most wildest dreams did I think that he would become this powerful!

Glynda: Spring would be proud of him.

Sapphire: *I felt something massive and as powerful as Skoll coming closes and closer to me. And before I know Hati’s was about to eat me whole until Yin saved my ass by impaling Hati with Silver Bolg sending it flying to its sister*

Yin: *I spin my spear in my hand* Hello Brother!

Sapphire: Shit Yin, thanks for the save! Hey did you know they built a statue of us back in Beacon!?

Yin: Oh Really!? I didn’t know!

Sapphire: Your teasing man. So your not surprise I’m here and not back In Fragment?

Yin: Nah, I get the felling someone important called out to you and you answered them. Red cloak, red dress, cute quirky kid ring any bells?

Sapphire: Tons of bells. So you met Ruby to? 

Yin: Met her!? I’ve basically been looking after her for you man! No need to thank me or anything.

Sapphire: *I put my hand on his shoulder* Thank you Bro. I mean it, The memory’s are all coming back to me know... I can’t believe I forgot about her... How could I?

Yin: Hey, A lot of horrible horrible shit happened to us alright!? And she doesn’t blame you for forgetting about her. After all the shit you been through who wouldn’t forgive you?

Sapphire: You mean all the horrible shit I done to some of my friends...

Yin: Enough with the Guilt tripping Alright? It’s one of your most bad habits these days. She forgives you now move on already and let’s finish this here and now.

Sapphire: Yeah, “Time for Our Last Ride of the Day!”

Yin: Thats the Spirit little Brother! *We charged at them together*

*In Muspelhiem Fafnir is Still fighting Surtr. Surtr Sends him flying to a distant volcano and then follows by summoning thousands of mountain sized molten magma projectiles and fire them on Fafnir. Fafnir was bombarded by the projectiles and was then buried alive in them. But then Fafnirs location exploded with white and red energy, then thousands maybe millions of red and white dragons appeared out of the explosion and formed a large dome almost as big as the Infected Fire Giant himself. Fafnir Speaks to Surtr inside of the dome of dragons. His soft voice now thunderous and menacing and almost monstrous* 

Fafnir: Its time to finally warp this up. “I shall Ignite my dragon soul, and Annihilate you” *I made The dome of dragons explode, and a titanic White and Red Dragon Walks Out of the ashes. The dragons arms have long red energy arm blades, the slits of its scales pulse red with energy, the Dragon has four massive and long wings and four long and sturdy dragon OC horns. The dragon breaths out small sparks of red energy. This dragon is ME. As the chosen of my people I carry a unique ability that has been lost to all Faunus. The ability to Go... PRIMAL. I can transform into a real Dragon and this is only one of the many Dragonic Forms that I gained over my time on Fragment. I then instantly closes the distance between me and Surtr and attacked him with one of my arm blades and he blocks with His Twilight Sword. The impact of our blades causes a blood eruption to all of the volcanoes surrounding us. We then attacked each other with a flurry of blows from our weapons. Our flurry of sword swipes are reaching light speeds as we struggle to over take each other. I over took Surtr and sent him flying upwards with a swing of my massive dragonic tail* Semblance Activision Initiated. *As I commanded forms millions of Titanic swords around Surtr, the swords rocketed towards and impaled his body one by one. The swords carried above the smoke clouds of Muspelhiem and formed a glowing red planet of constructs. I then prepared to land the final strike by gathering energy in my arm blades*

*Back In Nyarlathotep’s heart Scars is about to finish The Great Old One off.*

Ahtu: *Impales Scar In the chest with the tip of my Egyptian staff* Ah! It’s such a shame about to meet my end here when the good shit will happen way later. Oh I can just taste the drama that will happen in the future! And let me tell you it is Culinary MASTER PIECE! Back when I was just outer god my clairvoyance was nothing compared to my nephew Yog Sothoth But now it can rival there’s completely! Please let me give a you a little heads up on the future, my treat!

Scars: Haha! Try telling me about the Future with a busted up mouth! *I head butt his mouth with my forehead breaking his mouth completely.*

Ahtu: *I chuckle a little and feel my mouth* OH, YOU CHEEKY BASTARD!

Scars: *I kick him away and then pull his Egyptian staff out of me, I looked at it then Hurled it at him. Impaling Ahtu to some sort of invisible wall* Who gives a damn about the future or destiny or fate and all that finite bullshit. Making stuff like that the main focus of a story is a horrible HORRIBLE move and would ruin any good story completely. Now then... *I gather energy in my feet, and ounce I’m finished I rocketed upwards*

Ahtu: You have a very good point! Now COME ON! LET ME HAVE IT!

Scars: *I rocketed straight towards him with a dive kick*

*Back With Sapphire and Yin*

Sapphire: *Yin Sends Hati flying upwards to the sky while I summon my other 15 weapons. They float behind me and I have them surround Skoll. I sent Skoll flying towards my laser trident and let go of both of my Violet Solstices. I then teleported towards my trident which I named Bright Blue. I sliced and pierced into Skoll multiple times with my trident then sent Skoll flying to my bow with a mighty thrust From Bright Blue. I then teleported to my Blue flamed bow which I called Violet Caladyon. I fired a rainstorm of arrows at Skoll then split my bow and sliced at it with it blades then sent Skoll flying to my twin Whip sword Bayonets which I called Bright Eyes. I teleported to Bright Eyes, I attacked Skoll with the whip blades of Bright Eyes then sent Skoll flying to my Laser Shield Axe, Which I named Violet Tyrant. I fired a massive laser beam at Skoll then sent Skoll flying with Violet Tyrants Axe Mode. Skoll went flying to my curved handle white and light Blue rapier which I named Violet Monarch. I pierced through Skoll 10 times with Violet Monarchs tip then I sent Skoll flying with a dive kick to my arm and leg gauntlets which I named Blue Ash. I equip my gauntlets and punched and kicked Skoll all over its face and body and then sent Her flying to my golden great chainsaw sword which belonged and made by my dad Nero Yaeger, he left it to me after he died... He named it Golden Heart and I teleport to it and the sliced into Skoll with a mighty swing from Golden Heart causing Skoll to Be sent flying to my other weapons*

Yin: *I summon huge pillars of light and bombard Hati with them, I then summon a large sphere of platinum lightning that engulfs Hati and electrocute it. I duel wield Revere and Silver Bolg and enter the Lightning Sphere to attack Hati. I pierce through all over Hati’s body about 50 different different times. As I was above Hati I fired a full charged shot at it causing a massive platinum color explosion that sent Hati plummeting down to the ground. I land on the ground as Hati still plummeting down to the earth, I then got a spear throwing position and start to gather energy for my ultimate spear through*

Sapphire: *I sent Skoll flying Back to my twin Violet Solstices. Combined my scythes together to form a double blades scythe and slice into Skoll, with each slice creating massive streaks of Light Violet petals. I then stopped attacking and uncombined my scythes. My revealing bright red eye begins to shine and pulse with energy. And With just a look Skolls entire body starts to fade away. My eyes has the ability to reduce anything that I look at to zero, it can reduce even concept ideas to Zero, it’s how me and Yin defeated and killed Alaric Amber, by reducing him and everything he stands for to zero.*

Yin: *I throw Silver Bolg up to Hati, it becomes a massive streak of platinum and completely through Hati killing it, I then summon back to my hand, spin it then tap its other end to the ground Hati’s body to explode with platinum energy*

Fafnir: *I slice my arm blades at the constructs ounce. Which made the sphere construct explode with red and white energy killing and completely destroying the fallen Surtr*

Scars: *I let a war cry as I dive kick through Hahtu and into Nyarlathotep heart, destroying it and Cosmic God completely*

Sapphire And Yin: “Kinged”

Fafnir: “Annihilated” *Muspelhiem begins to collapse with Surtr completely destroyed I return to my normal form and start make my escape from*

Scars: “Black Jack” *I get engulfed by a bright White*

Sapphire: *After a few minutes I colapse to the ground from exhaustion right besides Yin* Finally dome with that!

Yin: *I kneeled down to him* Haven’t seen you this exhausted in a heck of a long time little brother. *I help him get back up* You gonna be square man?

Sapphire: Yeah, just need some rest. But first gotta purge the Virus from Remnant completely. Well what are you waiting for? 

Yin: Nah, I want you to do the honors. Sending me back here to keep Remnant safe was your idea in the first place. 

Sapphire: Well... Alrighty then! *I left both of my hands to the air. My hands sent out a blue pulse all over Remnant purging the Gore virus from the air completely. I then collapse to the ground again and start to feel sleepy* Take me back to Beacon well you big brother? Ruby’s... Waiting for me... She’s waiting... For me... *I fell unconscious right in front Yin*

Yin: *I pick him up and smiled* Like you even have to ask, Little Brother. *I then race off and carry him all the way back to Beacon, I stopped in front of Ruby and Yang*

Yang: Yin!

Ruby: Sapphire! *I run towards them both* Is he-?

Yin: Shhh~! This knuckle head needs some rest. If he was in tip top shape he wouldn’t even need to sleep but he isn’t right now. Don’t worry, he will be all fine and dandy tomorrow! Oz, Miss GoodWitch? Got a room I can put him in? Somewhere he can rest?

Glynda: Yes, Follow me Yin. *I walked ahead of him*

Yin: *I walked ahead then look back at Little Red and smiled* Well what you waiting for? Come on.

Ruby: Right sorry! *I run towards him*

Yang: *I smiled and look at the Barrier and it fades away. The virus is Gone, the Gores are gone. But things have changed either for the better or worse who can side. Well I personally think it’s for the better! I get awesome boyfriend out of all this after all! And for Ruby... She got Sapphire back what else could she need? And I’m sure she loves Sapphire the same way I love Yin she just nervous of screwing up her relationship with him... I’ll help her out every step of the way trying to get to the eventual dating part of there cute relationship. After all what are sisters for right?*


	22. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 22: Ruby and Sapphire reunited at last

*Its tomorrow morning, Sapphire is resting on a soft nursing bed while Ruby is sleeping soundly along side him. She is sitting one a soft chair that she placed next to Sapphire’s bed with her head resting on the bed. The blue rose glows brightly as it’s on a small desk that’s right next to Sapphire’s bed. Since yesterday Ruby never left Sapphire’s side as he rest from the epic battle against The End of All Gores and there massive army of lesser Gores. 800,000 lives were lost when the Gores invaded. Dozens of Military personal, Huntsmen and Huntresses died fighting the Gores but there sacrifice was not in vain. For the 800,000 that Died, millions get to live. The vast lands of Remnant Now bare epic battle scars from the Gores invasion and the lands changed and shift dramatically. Life will change either for the better or worse. Ruby wakes up as She felt Sapphire move in his bed. His revealing eye, shined and glows bright red. He looks around and sees Ruby and smiles at her* 

Sapphire: You look like you could use some scoops of cookie’s n ice cream, Ruby.

Ruby: Sapphire... *I start to tear up* You... You remember! *I hug him and he hugs me back* I missed you... So much! After you left so suddenly I never felt so lonely or empty before in my life... Days later after you left I started to had these nightmares... Awful Nightmares of you crying out in pain... They were horrible so horrible!

Sapphire: *I bring her in for another hug* I’m here now. So You can forget all about those nightmares of me, ok?

Ruby: This is like dream! I hope I’m not dreaming! *He flicks his finger on my forehead* Ow, Hey!

Sapphire: *I smiled* That real enough for you?

Ruby: Then Im not dreaming! Dad and Qrow are gonna be over cloud 9 to hear that your alive and that we’re back together again!

Sapphire: Qrow? Oh Qrow Right! (I must have forgotten about him to...) Ruby, I’m gonna be honest with you. I’ve been through ALOT Over the years I’ve been on Fragment. I fought many battles, I was fighting Gores at first but over time I had to fight people, Faunus and later my own friends were turned against me. Every battle, more painful, more horrifying, more dark and more insane then the last. It got so bad that me and Yin got torn apart in most... I God awful ways... *I start to breath heavily trying to forget those horrible memories. I remember how I lost Victorious, I remember the things that Alaric did to me. Scars sociopathic older brother... Alaric tricked us all... He tricked me... He manipulated me... HE USED ME! HE... HE HAD VICTORIOUS KILLED AND EVERYONE AROUND HER KILLED! But Me and Yin made sure that he got exactly what he rightfully deserved! But it got worse... It ALWAYS GOT WORSE!*

Ruby: Sapphire? Sapphire!? *I shook him a bit to help come back to his senses* You ok?

Sapphire: *Breathes In and out to calm my self down* Yeah... Yeah sorry... I just... Lost so much back on Fragment... Lost so much that it... Changed me. Lost so much that I... Forgot about you... I’m sorry Ruby... I’m so sorry that I forgot you...

Ruby: Its-! Its ok! I forgive you! I’ll always forgive you! *I hugged him again* You were just holding what was right in front of you... Trying to hold on to the people that were with you, and protecting them along the way. *I step back And smiled a little* I forgive you so just don’t worry about anymore alright?

Sapphire: *I took a minute to calm my self down and smiled back at her* Alright. 

Ruby: Just promise to tell me all about Alright? I have the right to know.

Sapphire: Ill tell you. When I’m... Ready. I guarantee it.

Ruby: Sorry, What was that? I didn’t I hear you.

Sapphire: *I chuckle* I GUARANTEE IT! That crystal clear for you!? 

Ruby: *I giggle a little* Yeah plenty!

Sapphire: Good! *I got up from my bed, then looked at the Blue Rose That I have to Ruby back then* Look at you! 4 years and your glowing strong! *I picked it by its glass flower pot* Thank you for taking such good care of it.

Ruby: Oh thank me, I had to take care of it. The Blue Rose was the only to actually find You. But after Yin told me that you were on the secret of Remnant I kinda just stick to waiting for you to come back. Also told me that you were the Prince of the planet and a Heir!

Sapphire: Seriously!? Way to ruin the surprise Yin... So on a scale to 1-10 how much was your mind blown after learning that I’m royalty and divine!?

Ruby: Oh definitely up to 50 maybe 100! Learning that you are Remnants Patron Saint was mind blowing but learning that you were a Prince and a Heir just blows that out of the water completely! But now that I think about it... You do glow a heck of a lot and had this charismatic vibe that draws people towards you in a good way.

Sapphire: Glow a lot? Indeed I do. But was I charismatic back then. Hmmm... Yeah, That’s up to debate really. But thank you for the compliment Ruby. *I look at the Shining Blue Rose then back at Ruby* I got an Idea, Now that I am with you the Rose doesn’t need water to survive. I think the Rose will look good on your hair.

Ruby: You-. You sure? It won’t match up with all the black and red I’m wearing.

Sapphire: Just give it try ok? *I took the Blue Rose out of the glass water pot filled with water then dried just a bit, and then slip in her hair on the right side of her face* Looks great to me! Here. *I grab a mirror and showed her how she looks with the blue rose on* What do you think.

Ruby: WOW. *I Comb through my black and red hair with my hand.* It actually does look good! I always thought something was missing on this side of my hair and Yang did to. We tried all kinds of hair clips and accessories but none of them just seemed to stick but with out this beats them all!

Sapphire: *I smiled* It makes you look beautiful Ruby.

Ruby: *I blush a little as I look directly in his eye, comb through my hair again* Thanks...

Yang: *Knocks on the door* Hey sis! He’s awake yet?

Ruby: Yeah He is! Come on in!

Yang: *I open the door and me and Yin walk in. Me and Yin smiled* Well you certainly aged really well Sapphire!

Sapphire: Same to you, Yang! But seriously after all this time that’s all you can say!? Come on, bring it In you golden hot head! 

Yang: Ah you~! *I walk up to him and gave him hug* I’m Happy to see you two back together more then you could ever realize. *I step back a bit as we stop hugging and then pointed at him* DONT YOU EVER think of leaving Ruby like that ever again. You hear me?

Sapphire: I won’t Yang, I guarantee it. So how long was I out guys? 

Yin: Since yesterday. By the Oz and Mrs GoodWitch want to see. Let’s not keep them waiting Alright? I’m sure Mrs GoodWitch has a mouth full to say to you Sapphire. She’s been worried sick.

Sapphire: I can only Imagine. I’ll see you two later. *Me and Yin walk out the door*

Yang: *I see the blue rose on her hair* I’m guessing Sapphire put that on your hair huh?

Ruby: *I smiled* Yes, Yes he did. 

Sapphire: *As me and Yin walk through the wide hallways of Beacon dozens of students saw us and clear a path for us to walk through while also whispering and talking about how the Saints have return and how we saved Remnant again* I’m guessing you and Yang are an item huh?

Yin: Yes, Yes we are. And I also got a new fiancé to. I’ll introduce you to her later


	23. RWBYS: Volume 2 part 23: Life Will Change

*Sapphire and Yin are inside the elevator of Oz’s HeadMaster Tower*

Sapphire: I can’t believe that you told them about Dad! About that he died! 

Yin: They had the right to know. 

Sapphire: And I had the right to be the one to tell them! He was my dad not yours Yin! *I put the palm of my hand on my face out of frustration* Did you tell them about how he died? 

Yin: No, You should be the one to tell them how it happen I don’t have any right to do that.

Sapphire: Good. I’ll... Tell them when I’m ready...

Yin: Of course man... 

Sapphire: *The elevator Door opens up as we made it to Oz’s office. The both of us walk up to Both Oz and Mrs GoodWitch Who have been waiting for us. For a minute The for us stood still and didn’t say a word until Mrs GoodWitch walked up to me with tears in her eyes and hugged me and I hug her back*

GoodWitch: Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I made a vow to your mother, Spring to care and watch over you since “That day”... Sapphire... You more then have the right to now what happen to her-.

Sapphire: I know what happened Aunt GoodWitch... When I first returned back to Dawn I went on personal journey... And at the end of it I paid a visitor to her... Moms Grave. *Oz’s and Mrs GoodWitch Eyes open wide to learn that I figured out the truth that they’ve been trying hide from me... The true horrible story of how mother died...*

GoodWitch: You!? You did!? 

Sapphire: Dad told me how it happened when we were both ready... *I sighed* Even right now it still haunts me and fills me with guilt... But I know and you don’t have to tell me about anymore Alright?

GoodWitch: Oh Sapphire... 

Oz: And Your Father... Nero...

Sapphire: I tell you how it happened when I’m ready... I need time... *A flash back accrued, Two surgery desk are placed next to each other and me and Dad laid on them... I covered my eyes as tears stream my cheeks and I cry in pain and horror... Dad’s hand is holding onto my hand... He’s... Dead and it was all my fault... The flashback ends* A lot of time... I’m gonna lay down on that coach over there... *I lay down on a couch that’s in Oz’s* 

Oz: *I look down out of sadness then to Yin and Sapphire* The two of you are basically orphans now... (Nero... Scahatch... Now I could never tell them the truth...)

Yin: Orphans? W-wow... I never really noticed before but... Yeah... We’re orphans now... But the two of us still have each other and that’s all that matters right, Little Brother?

Sapphire: We weren’t always together Yin... But yeah, we still have each other and Im thankful for that. Really thankful.

Oz: Sapphire, me and Mrs GoodWitch have been discussing it yesterday and we’re going to have be reenrolled back in to Beacon. 

Sapphire: Back into to Beacon? Right I forgot that I left before I could finish my final year. Back to School... Haha, I never thought the word “School” would sound so foreign to me.

Oz: No, we are having you restart as a first year student.

Sapphire: *I got up from the couch with my revealing eye open wide* HUH!? Why exactly?

Glynda: Reason 1 we want to keep a close eye on you a lot longer because we’re worried about you. Finally reason 2 we think it’s best that you have some normality back to your life. 

Sapphire: Being a Huntsmen student isn’t exactly normal Auntie. Still going back to school... Sounds nice. Can you put me in the same classes as Ruby?

Oz: Im way ahead of you Sapphire. Also if her teams “lucky” they might get you as a team mate.

Sapphire: “Lucky”? Ok what you plotting this time Oz?

Oz: As a master tactician you might already know what it is I’m plotting!

Sapphire: Hmm... I do indeed! Looking foreword to it Oz! Hey if I’m starting over then you should do the same to Yin!

Yin: Oh hell no! If you do that Oz I’ll sue your old ass to the down town streets after I clearly graduated 4 years ago! 

Oz: Haha, Maybe I will! .... You won’t actually Sue me would you Yin?

Yin: *Smirks* My lawyers will have you for breakfast, dinner and dessert~! Over~! And over again~!

Glynda: I do believe he’s serious Oz...

Oz: I-I was only kidding Yin... 

Yin: GOOD! Come on bro! *I walk back to the elevator with a smile* Our heartfelt reunion with Oz and Glynda is officially adjourned! 

Sapphire: Yeah I was thinking the same thing! I’m so glad that we’re back together again... Auntie, Oz see you later! 

*The elevator doors slide Open and in it is James Ironwood*

Ironwood: Oz-. *My eyes open wide, not only do I see Yin again right beside him was his little brother Sapphire Yeager. Ounce again I’m speechless, Remnants legendary patron brotherly saints are alive, well and in front of me.* Uh... Uh...

Yin: So are you gonna come out of what? *Mr Ironwood walks out of the elevator and me and Sapphire went in the elevator*

Sapphire: Ok so who’s he?

Yin: James Ironwood.

Sapphire: Oh... *I pressed the 1st floor button* NO Idea who that is!

Yin: Course you don’t. *The Elevator doors close and we went down*

Ironwood: Oz... You were gonna tell me about this right?

Oz: Like I said before. They both beat me to it. (Ounce again Remnants patron saints saved her again. I’m sure there parents would be proud right now...)

Sapphire: *A hour later I’m in the bathroom giving my self a haircut. My hairs gotten a bit to long so here I am. Ages ago Yin taught me how to cut my own hair, as I snip my Light blue locks off with some barber scissors made from divine metal that cuts Heir hair. As the thin strands of blue hair glide down they spark up into blue flames burn away. After a few minutes I’m done cutting my hair luck into the mirror. My new hair style is a medium modern elephant trunk swept to the right. And mmmmm~! Do I like GREAT! My strong chin makes new side swept hair cut work wonders! I hope Ruby and Yang Can recognize me. I hear someone knock on the door of the bath room* I’ll be out in a second. *I feel them... So Scars and Fafnir really are back on Remnant. After a minute a come out of bathroom and I’m little shock to see who was waiting for me. The girl with long green hair and brown skin and the woman with Black hair and glowing Amber eyes. They’re both wearing school uniforms* 

Emerald: *I was sitting on a chair while Cinder was standing next to what’s supposedly Sapphires bed. I saw him come out the bathroom and my mouth kinda drop when I saw his new look. A hair cut can change a guys look for either better or worse and he definitely looks better! I also saw that he has light blue eyepatch covering his left eye* WOAH... Your hotter... Wait what? (Fucks sake Emerald keep it together this is Cinders love interest and Salem’s son! You can’t just compliment him like that!) 

Sapphire: *I smiled just a bit at her* Why thank you for complimenting my new look. 

Emerald: *I blush a little* Uh... Your welcome? I’ll... Wait outside! *I walk out of the room and then closed the door as I leave* 

Sapphire: *As the beautiful brown woman left I stared at the Gorgeous woman with the glowing Amber eye.* I’m glad that you and your people survived the invasion. You must be a fellow student here, right?

Cinder: *Like Emerald Im also speechless. Yes his new hairstyle makes him look more dashing but I’m more speechless of how he looks completely different now compared to when I went to meet him days ago. His hair is no longer pitch black with blue highlights, the left side of his body no longer looks disfigured, what is this? Is Epsilon somehow hiding how he really looks like? That has to be it and who could blame for not trying to hide how he really looks like...* No not exactly my group are transfer students from another Academy. Sequence Academy to be more precise.

Sapphire: Sequence huh? Been awhile since I heard that name. (She messed up there. Or maybe...) You know my rival Scarlet Amber was the prodigy of Sequence. As a student you must have heard of him right?

Cinder: (What is he trying to do? Interrogate me? I have nothing to hide from you... Epsilon) I have heard of him yes actually he’s apart of my group. He even took me to come see you... Epsilon...

Sapphire: So... That was you... I’m sorry at the time I could barely hear you... But I felt your emotions... Your feelings for me both were powerful. Who... Are you again? And what did you mean about my “Other Mother”?

Cinder: Im Cinder. Cinder Fall.

Sapphire: Cinder? Cinder... *My head starts to hurt to as I start to see flashbacks of my 6 year old self being and playing with a little girl... Cinder... But my memory gets foggy after a second* Forgive me... My memory isn’t that good after everything I went through when I was back on Fragment. But you do sound... Extremely familiar. Cinder... What a beautiful name. 

Cinder: You always told me that my name was pretty. Do you Remember that we use to play with the Grimm back then?

Sapphire: You and I played with the Grimm? Together? So you know about my relationship with them? *I wave my hand to activate a spell to make the room completely sound proof and to disable all types of spy ware just to be extra safe. I don’t want this to get out to the public*

Cinder: Yes I do. I even know the reason why you wanted to become a Huntsmen. To protect the Grimm and figure a way to Change the career of Hunting Grimm to watching over them and to protect them.

Sapphire: I told you that? The only few people I actually trust with a secret that big would be some of my most trusted friends back on Fragment and and my older brothers obviously. *When I arrived to Remnant during the Gore invasion I let out a blue pulse of light. The light gives a massive boost of strength to all Grimm in Remnant so they can fight the Gores on even playing fields.* That reminds me I should go see Grimm. No doubt there were tons of casualty’s on there side and they must already now that I’m back on Remnant. They must be completely restless right about now.

Cinder: Then please let me come with you, Epsilon. *I lend him my hand*

Sapphire: *I smiled and gently hold her hand* No need to ask me. You think your friend outside would want to come along?

Cinder: *I smiled a bit* Her name is Emerald. She might indeed if it’s alright with you.

Sapphire: *I deactivated the spell* You Can come Back In now. *We see Emerald come back in the room* We’re about to go see the Grimm. We want you come along.

Emerald: Y-You sure? They won’t try attack me right?

Sapphire: They won’t, don’t worry. *I make my cape expand again and stretch out front of me, my cape forms a glowing Violet petal theme portal that leads to a forest* Come on this will take us to them. *I step inside the portal forest and gently pull Cinder*

Emerald: *I slowly step inside the portal and the three of us are in a normal Green forest* Woah, That’s one heck of a cape. 

Sapphire: Back then I cast a powerful primordial spell that can make it take all types of forms with no real limit. It’s basically the ultimate living weapon. You should stay close, Emerald. *I called out to the Grimm with a loud Grimm cry. And in a few moments all types of Grimm come out of the forest even a few mountain sized Elepha Grimm and all of them covered in battle scars after fighting off the Gores. The smaller Grimm slowly approached the three of us, I reach out my free hand to the a few Grimm and one sniffed my hand. Then they all howled happily and rub there heads against mine* HAHA! I miss you fuzz balls to! *I pet the top of there heads with a smile on my face* You all fought valiantly against the Gores. I couldn’t be more proud. Don’t worry about those two, they won’t hurt you.

Emerald: Amazing. (The Grimm attack humans and Faunus on sight but around him there basically meek as a horde of sheep. He really his mother’s son...) Aren't you going to tell him Cinder?

Cinder: *I pet a Grimm’s head* I don’t have the right to make that decision Emerald. But she does. 

Emerald: Then call out to her.

Cinder: I will try. *But at the very moment The mistress called out to me and is speak through my mind*

Salem: Not yet. I don’t want him to recall the horrible day when we were separated. I’m sure you understand my dear.

Cinder: Of course I do Mistress... Mistress when we first went to visit Emerald purposed and idea of Epsilon joining our cause. What do you think of it?

Salem: As a mother I’m against it. We will eventually make hard and horrible sacrifices in order to change Remnant for the better. I don’t want him to make such horrible decisions, back when he was just a baby my original intent was to seal him away in a forested utopia were he could spend the rest of his days being together with the Grimm while my plan went underway and if I happened to fall but still succeed in changing Remnant the barriers of the forested utopia’s that kept Sapphire would fade away leaving him a whole new vast world to explore and be free with the Grimm. But of course we’re here now. I also want to feed her to the Grimm alive for suggesting such a horrible idea but I shall spare her for now. Now but as your leader I think he would be a extremely valuable member to our cause. I saw how he fought The Infected Skoll and he has no doubt become far more powerful then me. Honestly my dear I’m torn. *Through Cinders I look at my own son with longing eyes.* Oh son... *I took a moment to think* The decision to recruit Sapphire is completely on you my dear. Now I need to be by my self for a while.

Cinder: *I feel the Mistress cut our telepathic link.*

Sapphire: Alright, I know that you two aren’t actual students so come clean to me already. What are you as a group and what did that asshole Scarlet get himself apart of this time?

Emerald: Cinder?

Cinder: ... Scars do you have our location?

Scars: Im already here. 

*The Red Grand Glides down towards as it deactivates its cloaking field. The Red Grands Hanger opens to reveal Scars standing near the entrance of the ship*

Scars: Hi Yeager.

Sapphire: *I made the Grimm scatter off with a snap of my finger, and I look up to Scarlet* Amber.

*The Red Grand Lands in front of Sapphire, Cinder and Emerald*

Cinder: *I walk in front of Sapphire and turn back to him with the Red Grands Hanger entrance behind me* I trust you Epsilon. Now please... Please Trust me. *I put my hand out to him waiting for his response*

Sapphire: *I thought about for a minute and then grabbed her hand and we walk inside the Red Grand* Alright, let’s see what you got.

*Meanwhile hours have past and were back with Yin. He’s at Beacon while sitting on a table with Winter. He got a text from Neo*

Neo: “That Barrier That you put up around the mansion work wonders. The Gores barely even touched it.”

Yin: “How’s Roman?”

Neo: “He’s fine thank you for worrying about us Yin.”

Winter: *I smiled as I put my Scroll away after finishing a call with my father* My father just called me back. My family is safe thanks to you Yin.

Yin: *I smiled back at her* Im glad, no need to thank me Winter. It’s only right that I look after my in laws. So how are they?

Winter: The only one who was upset, agitated and panicked was my little brother Whitley. But my father and mother are all fine wish to thank you On day for shielding them from the invasion on time.

Yin: Your all the reward I need Winter. *I bring out my cigar case, picked out a cigar put it in my mouth and light it up*

Winter: *My face turn red* D-Dear!? Wh-What that’s suppose to mean!? I Love you But If you mean doing “that” then... I don’t exactly mind but I don’t think Im ready to do something “that” intense with you... 

Yin: (Adorable) Easy Winter, I was talking about just being in your company that’s all.

Winter: *I calm my self down* Oh I see... I could have sworn that my heart just skipped a beat. Still... I wouldn’t mind getting some “practice” with you.

Yin: *I smiled a little bit and puffed out cigar smoke while facing away from her* When the Times right my dear. When the time is right. *One of Sapphire portals opens up in front of us. And he steps out of it, I know that he just met up with Scars and I know that that those two were here in Beacon* Look who just got back. *I stood from my chair and walked to Sapphire* So what’s our play bro?

Sapphire: *I look up to Oz’s Headmaster tower* Neutral.


	24. RWBYS: Volume 2 Part 24: The End of a Bright beginning

*A few minutes later, back in Team RWBY room there’s a knock outside there door*

Ruby: *Im Facing a mirror so I can fix the angle that of the Blue Rose that Sapphire put in my hair. It glows bright blue* Who is it~!?

Sapphire: It’s me, your best buddy!

Zwie: *Stops playing with my doggy toy and barks happily at the door*

Ruby: Sapphire! *I side flip to the door but I instead face planted on the floor* Ow!

Weiss; *Im laying on my bed and I Sigh at the sight of her epic fail* Always the Dolt.

Ruby: *I got back up and opened the door* Welcome to my humb-. Wow. *He cut his hair! And he’s wearing white light blue academy uniform! On both his hands he’s wearing light blue metallic glove, on his pants he’s wearing light blue leg armor and of course his signature blue cape is attach to his back. His original outfit makes him look like futuristic prince which he is but his school uniform makes him look more modern. And with his new hair cut he looks really... Um really... Amazing I guess...* Just WOW.

Weiss: *I got up from my bed and looked outside to see that it’s definitely Sapphire him self and I blushed at how good he looks, all that white and blue and that majestic and mysterious aura. He with out doubt can give Neptune a run for his money* (Keep it together Me! Your a loyal girlfriend! Just imagine him in his underwear and you can get through this no problem...) *I imagine him in his underwear* (OH NO HES HOT! I MADE IT WORSE!) *I remember what Yin said to me back when I first met him “What your gonna marry my little brother to? Makes sense.”* (No, no, no, Can’t let him get to me, can’t him let get to me, can’t let him get to me...) *My face turns red* Agh! STUPID STUPID STUPID! *I shove Sapphire out of my and Run off while trying to hide my completely red face*

Sapphire: *I watch her run off* Ooooooookaaaaaaayy... What’s got her all upset?  
*At second thought I might have an idea.* 

Ruby: No Idea.

Sapphire: (Might have been me. Yeah, it’s best to leave her alone)

Yang: Blake, I think you and Yin might have gotten to her a little to well.

Blake: Um... My bad? 

Pryyha: *I walk out of my teams room to check what’s going on* Is everything al-? *Its him! It’s the Blue Saint! It’s Sapphire Yeager!* Hamana-Hamana-Hamana-Hamana-Hamana-Hamana-!

Nora: *I pulled her back in the room and slapped her hard* KEEP IT TOGETHER WOMAN!

Pryyha: *I come back to my senses after she slapped me* Thank you Nora! AND OW!

Sapphire: (Holly shit, I know I’m good looking and all but this is getting ridiculous...) 

Ruby: Your gonna be a student again! That’s what your trying tell me right? Or am I readying the mood wrong?

Sapphire: Nope you got it right not only am I gonna be student again, I’m going to start all over as a first year!

Yang: Yeah, that sounds like a bad thing pal.

Sapphire: Yeah that’s what I thought first but think of it this way! We can spend way more time together since I’m a first year like you two! And not only that Oz is gonna make sure that I’m going to end up as the same classes as you Ruby!

Ruby: AWESOME! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! *I hug him with a huge smile on my face* 

Sapphire: *I hug her back and laugh* Hey, you know what this calls for? Some nice hot S’mores on a camp fire that’s what! I got the marshmallows!

Ruby: I got cookies!

Yang: And I got the chocolate!

Sapphire: Hey you the red head with the crown who I don’t know!

Pyrrha: HE CALLED ME! *Nora smacks me again* Thank you and again OW! *I walk to the Team RWBY room* Um, yes? By the way Incase you haven’t noticed im one of your biggest fans!

Sapphire: Oh, really? Forgot I have fans back on Remnant. Cool, now your group are coming with us! Don’t know why but I like you guys! The camp fire gonna be outside today! Be there!

Ruby: This camp fire is gonna be great!

*Back with Yin and Winter they’re walking through the hallways of the school*

Winter: I should have figured it out sooner. The Divine aura and presence You and your mother are Heirs.

Yin: Pretty mind blowing huh? So does that change anything?

Winter: No not all. My feelings for you and your mother, correction our mother won’t change. I love and admire you both and that will never change *I look into his eyes and smiled*

Yin: *I smiled back* You always know what to say, love.

Winter: Hopefully better then that Yang girl.

Yin: Not quite. I thought I told that I don’t to see you two compete against each other for me.

Winter: Shes the one trying to make this a competition not me. Yin just what do you see in her? She’s so vulgar and uncivilized.

Yin: She asked me the same thing about you. And I’ll give you the same answer that I gave to her. A bright and beautiful future. (And a second shot of redemption... I won’t screw up with her the same way I did with Yo...) The two of you should try to get to know each other. I’m sure that both of you well get along alright.

Winter: Hard to do that when she’s so... Hot headed, territorial and quick to anger. *I see yes Run up to his with her face completely red* Weiss?

Weiss: *Run up to Yin and start to wail on his chest with my fist* STUPID! 

Yin: Hey calm down! Is she always like this!?

Winter: Im quite sure to be honest. I’ve always been at your mothers side back then so I never had time to be with her or my family.

Yin: Right. *Weiss is still wailing on me* Calm down! *I grabbed her hands* The heck happened? Is this about Sapphire!

Weiss: Yes! Why did you have to go and tease me back then! I made a complete fool of my self in front of him and my team mates!

Yin: Your seriously still hung up on that?

Winter: Yin, What this about?

Yin: Back when she handed me your letter I asked if asked her if she had any intentions on being wed to Sapphire. And she ran off after that with her face completely red.

Winter: I see. Well it does make sense and I’m pretty sure father would be find with that. But do you Weiss?

Weiss: No! I mean Yes! I mean-!!! GAH! Let go of my arms I’m not done wailing on you yet! 

Yin: *I sigh*

*15 minutes later*

Weiss: *Still cartoonishly wailing on his chest* GAAAAAAAAAAHH!

*A hour later*

Yin: *Shes still wailing on my chest with no sign of spieling I turn my head to Winter who’s sitting on a nearby chair near a table* You know Winter, This is the most pleasant chest massage I had in a long time.

Winter: *Drinking tea* That reminds, my shoulders are somewhat stiff from the invasion.  
Would you mind giving me a massage later honey?

Yin: If it helps you unwind, then of course.

Weiss: SHUT UUUUUUUP!

*2 hours later*

Weiss: *Breaths heavily as I’m setting next with Yin and Winter on the table* 

Yin: All done now? Got it out of your system? Good, now let’s talk. It’s not just about Sapphire isn’t it? You have boyfriend don’t you?

Weiss: !!! ... Yes I do. 

Winter: And What about it Weiss? You don’t think our family will accept him or something like that?

Weiss: Thats kinda it. He’s... Well a nobody and I doubt father and mother will approve of me dating who’s average. But what would you know sister!? Mom and Dad approved of your union with Yin right from the start! Because his family was better then ours in every way and because he’s perfect in every way.

Yin: So this guy. What do you love about him?

Weiss: I love that he’s normal. He’s doesn’t stand out to much, he doesn’t have a amazing legacy like You and Sapphire or Isn't that powerful. He’s just normal. Sure Sapphire is kind, heroic and amazing person all around. To be honest I don’t exactly now what I... Don’t like about him. And besides it looks he and Ruby have something go on and I don’t want to get in the way of that.

Yin: You know I was just teasing you about it right? Do you Alright?

Weiss: I know it’s just... He just so perfect that I might think about us being a couple from to time. And It seems... perfect. Also I... *I blushed* I pictured Sapphire in his underwear...

Yin: Hahahaha! You what!? Crap! Hahaha! Why would you do that!?

Weiss: To try to make it look like he’s less attractive alright!!! But as you figured out by now it didn’t work. And to me he appeared so suddenly and I was amazed just how noble and how good he look that I couldn’t think of anything else... *My Scroll starts to vibrate, I see that it’s the Red Dolt herself that’s trying to call me. I answered* What is it?

Ruby: Hey Weiss, were about to start a camp fire real soon outside in Beacon. Are you coming? Sapphires obviously gonna be there just to let you know.

Yin: You should go, talk to Sapphire, get to know him and if you don’t like him that much then just be his friend. He might already know why you stormed off on him by now. 

Weiss: *I think about it* I’m worried that it might happen again.

Yin: Don't worry just do it. After all You won’t go anywhere fast by just worrying about how things will end up.

Weiss: Won’t go anywhere... *I thought about what he said* I’ll be there.

Ruby: Really? That’s great! It’s gonna be next to Yin and Sapphires old statue! Well see you there!

Yin: I almost Forgot, whats Your boyfriends name? 

Weiss: Neptune.

Yin: Neptune right. Now, Get going and have fun. *Me and Winter watch as she walks off*

Winter: Thank you for being so supportive of her Yin.

Yin: Im her older brother by law so there’s no need to thank me Winter. Just doing my job. I’ll be going to, don’t worry I won’t forget about giving you your well deserved massage.

*Back Ruby and Sapphire. They’re sitting next to each other while every one sits around the fire roasting there S’mores*

Sapphire: Now this brings back memory’s! I remember we use to do this a lot back then when we were kids!

Ruby: *I smiled* Yeah, now we’re back together.

*Yin and Weiss just arrived. Yin sits next to Yang. While Weiss sits next to Sapphire*

Yang: So are you coming back to school Yin?

Yin: Nah sorry sunshine gal. Unlike my little brother I completely graduated and not even Oz can undo that. But I’ll make sure to come and visit you one my free time. We will still have a beach date to get to, remember?

Yang: *I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder* Indeed I do.

Sapphire: *I turn to the girl with long White hair. Ruby told me that her names Weiss a couple hours ago* So your names Weiss huh? Sorry about getting you all flustered back then.

Weiss: N-No! It was my fault for acting like that! I should be the one to apologize. I’m sorry.

Sapphire: Don’t worry, all is forgiven. I get the feeling that this is a start of a beautiful relationship. Don’t you?

Weiss: *I blush a bit* Yeah, I do to. 

Sapphire: *I raised up my stick that use to my roast my S’more* Here’s to our future friendship people! 

Ruby: *I smiled and we all raised up sticks*

Everyone: HERE HERE!

Ruby: *Me and Sapphire are back together things changed but we’re back together. Together at last*

*Back In the Red Grand Cinder looks off to the starry night sky through a window*

Cinder: *I look at my hand, Sapphire kissed it before he left and I smiled softly* Were together again... And together Epsilon we will change Remnant for the Better...

*Meanwhile back in one of Yins that he stored OPParts in. There’s dozens of corpses of dead Gores around the sealed glass box that the OPParts are stored in. But what killed these Gores. Was it the OPParts? Whispers can be heard from the mysterious objects. “WE SHALL BE HEARD, WE SHALL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE, OUR CULTURE, OUR FAMILIES, OUR CHILDREN, OUR FUTURE, OUR LAND, OUR BOND WITH THE FAUNUS, AND OUR BELOVED GUARDIANS THE RAVENS WHO HAVE BEEN GIVEN A AWFUL NEW NAME BY THE HUMANS AND THAT NAME IS THE GRIMM, FINALLY OUR JUST AND PEACEFUL KINGS... WRONGFULLY, UNJUSTLY TAKEN AND RUINED BY THOSE HUMANS... DO THEY KNOW... WHAT THEY REALLY ARE? OUR LAST REMAINING DECADENTS WILL MAKE THEM PAY. YIN, SAPPHIRE AND CINDER YOU SHALL MAKE THEM HEAR, YOU SHALL DELIVER . OUR. VENGEANCE!!!*

Volume 2 Fin...

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY doesn’t not belong to me it belongs to Roster Teeth and rightfully belongs to Mounty Oum or is it Omen? Not quite sure hah!


End file.
